


Journey's End

by CaspyCasp



Series: Journey's End [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 54,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaspyCasp/pseuds/CaspyCasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rana has a long past with Aragorn, which is slowly revealed throughout her journey as the tenth member of the Fellowship of the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, I would like to iterate that this is not my story. I did not write it, so I own nothing.  
> It is originally written on Wattpad by XXLoveNiall1DXX, and you can find her profile at www.wattpad.com/user/XXLoveNiall1DXX
> 
> I own nothing. All things Lord of the Rings related belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and anything else belongs to XXLoveNiall1DXX.
> 
> Thank you.

**Journey's End**

**Chapter One: Preview**

 

_The Road goes ever on and on_

_Down from the door where it began,_

_Now far ahead the road has gone,_

_And I must follow, if I can,_

_Pursuing_ _it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say..._

 

I softly sand the words of the song as I passed beneath the golden-leafed trees. All around me the crisp leaves fluttered slowly to the ground, coming silently to rest on the ground which was already littered with gold and bronze colours. I breathed in the icy autumnal air and sighed. Winter was close; I could tell by the way the cold air nipped at the tops of my fingers. I looked up and smiled as the familiar stone gateway came into view. I threw back the hood of my cloak as I walked through the arch and stared around the beautiful courtyard. A light breeze caught my dark brown hair and blew it across my face. Tucking a few strands behind my ear, I walked forward until out of the corner of my eye, I saw him walking across the courtyard towards me.

" _Suilaid, hir Elrond_." ( _Greetings, Lord Elrond_ ) I murmured, bowing low as a sign of respect.

" _Le suilon, Rana._ " ( _I greet thee, Rana_ ) He replied. I felt his fingertips lightly touch my chin and tilt my face upwards, until my eyes met his. I couldn't help but grin broadly as he smiled. I stood up straight and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"It has been too long," I sighed happily. "I'm glad to be back."

I pulled back from the embrace and smiled.

"I am glad also; you have been missed these past few years." He said.

"I must ask, why did you summon me here?" I enquired curiously.

"All will become clear soon," Elrond replied mysteriously. "For now, you should rest. You will find your room and all your possessions exactly how you left them."

" _Hannan le,_ but I would rather take a short walk, I have missed these woods." I looked around at the area, carpeted in fallen leaves.

"As you wish, for now,  _Namárië_ ,"

"Farewell," I softly echoes his reply in the Western tongue as he turned and glided away.

I gazed around the deserted courtyard. It hadn't changed since I had first laid eyes on it, save for the ever changing seasons. It was autumn then too, when I had first arrived. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to travel back to that day, the day when I first arrived in Rivendell.

 

_***Flashback***_

 

I allowed my father to lead me by the hand through the ancient stone archway. I did not know where we were going, every time I asked, he avoided answering me. As we stepped into the large courtyard, my breath was taken away by the beauty of the place we had arrived in. I yearned to break away from my fathers grasp so I could explore, but he held my hand tightly, preventing escape. In his other hand were the reins of his horse. We had ridden for several days and nights to reach this place. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, a tall man appeared and walked up to my father. His was was graceful, as if his feet barely touched the ground. He wordlessly took the horse's reins and led it away from us. As he left, his long, dark hair was caught in a gust of wind and for a brief second, I was able to see his strange, angular ears.

"Father? Father, was that an elf?" I asked quietly, seeming to understand that I should not raise my voice in this peaceful place.

"Yes," he murmured, as if I dragged him out of deep thought. He looked down at me. "Rana, I must go speak with an old friend of mine, promise me you will stay here. Do not leave this courtyard." He commanded me. I nodded as he released my hand and walked off, disappearing beneath a small archway. I walked over to a small stone bench that stood not far from me.

I brushed away a few crinkled leaves before sitting down with a sigh.

Absentmindedly, I gazed around me, inspecting every nook and cranny from where I sat. I was a curious child. My father had often told me that.

I almost jumped when I noticed the boy sitting across the courtyard from me, reading from a large, leather-bound book. He looked a few years older than I was and he had dark brown  hair, slightly darker than mine, which fell into his eyes as he read. However, I couldn't see his eyes, as they were hidden by his hair.

It didn't seem like he had noticed me, but after a minute or so, he glanced up at me and met my eyes with a curious, piercing, grey gaze. I quickly looked away, not wanting him to know that I had been staring. I casually swung my legs as I sat - they did not quite reach the ground - waiting for him to return to his book. He was reading again when I next dared to look up, so I began watching him again. Once again, he looked up at me and I dropped my gaze instantly. We continued like this for some time, every time our eyes met I would look away, but I was beginning to run out of things to pretend to look at, and each time I dropped my gaze I could feel his staring intently at me. During a particularly long pause, I heard him close his book quietly and stand up.

I presumed that my staring was distracting him from his book and he was going elsewhere to read. I felt a little sad, yet I wasn't sure why. I sighed quietly and waiting for his footfalls to die away, but to my surprise they seemed to get louder, as if he was walking towards me instead of away from me. His footsteps stopped in front of me, and I slowly looked up at him. He looked down at me curiously and I stared back, unable to speak.

" _Iston le_?" he said after a few seconds. I stared back at him blankly.

" _Heniach nin_?" His words were different this time, but I still didn't understand what he was saying. I had never been taught Elvish. My father told me that my mother used to speak it, but after she died he saw no reason for me to learn it. My mother died a few days after I was born.

I blinked up at the boy with a bewildered expression plastered across my face until he spoke again.

"I apologise, I did not realise that you didn't speak Elvish," He said softly, sitting down beside me. I smiled shyly and dropped my gaze to the floor. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Rana," I replied quietly. "What's yours?"

"My name is Estel. It means 'hope' in Elvish." He murmured, with a hint of pride in his voice. Estel was the first word I ever learnt in Elvish.

"Really? I wish my name meant something..." I mumbled.

"It does mean something," he shyly said. I glanced up curiously, noticing a faint blush on his cheeks. "It means 'wanderer' in Elvish." He stammered. That was the second word I ever learnt in Elvish. I frowned and kicked a few leaves.

"That's a strange meaning..." I muttered, slightly annoyed that my name seemed insignificant beside the boy called 'hope'.

"I like it..." he whispered. We were quiet for a while then, until he asked me another question. "What age are you?"

"Seven and a half," I replied proudly.

"I'm twelve," he murmured, seeming a little smug that he was a lot older than I was. I would have made some remark, if I had not been called from across the courtyard. I looked up and saw my father walking towards us with a tall man that I did not recognize. He had long, dark hair and was wearing long robes of natural colours; he smiled as they approached us.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Rana," the tall man spoke softly. Now that he was closer, I could tell he was an elf. I nodded respectfully and looked at my father.

"Rana, this is Lord Elrond. He has agreed to let you stay here for a while." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why? Where are you going?" I cried, standing and walking over to my father. He crouched down on one knee and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"I have to go away for a while, you will be safe here." He murmured.

"Why couldn't I stay at the village?" I asked.

"It's not safe there any more. I will return for you when it is safe again. I promise." With that, he kissed my forehead, stood up and turned around. He bowed to Lord Elrond and walked to the entrance, where his horse was standing waiting for him. He mounted quickly and rode out the gate at a full gallop. That was the last time I ever saw my father.

Lord Elrond turned to me.

"I see you have already met Estel," he then turned to the boy who was sitting beside me. "Will you find her a room?" He asked. Estel stood, nodded, and bowed, before taking my hand in his and leading me through an archway on the other side of the courtyard. I cast a wistful glance over my shoulder at the now-deserted courtyard.

 

One week later, word came to Rivendell that my father and the rest of the Dúnedain were riding into battle against a large clan of orcs. Three days after that, I heard that my father had been struck down by an arrow.

I spent the rest of my childhood in Rivendell.

 

_***End of Flashback***_

 

I sighed and opened my eyes, blinking in the late afternoon sun. That was a long time ago, but every detail of that day to me is still clear, as if it happened only yesterday. I turned to one of the stone benches standing in the courtyard, almost half-expecting to see a young boy, sitting reading to himself. Of course, there was no one there. I turned away and walked through a small archway leading to one of the more forested areas. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. The trek only took me a few minutes, and I smiled to myself as I found myself standing in front of one of the largest waterfalls in Rivendell. I walked right up to it; until the spray splashed my face, and all I had to do was reach out before my fingers were immersed in the icy water. I breathed in deeply, remembering. I counted quietly under my breath;

"One... two... three!" On three, I leapt forward through the falling water and tumbled into the small, hidden cave that lay beyond. Our secret cave.

I shook off the chilling droplets of water that clung to my hair and grinned. I scrambled to my feet and ran my fingertips along the dewy cave walls. It hadn't changed at all. I found a small, familiar boulder and sat on it.

I wondered if  _he_ ever thought about this place... or ever thought about me.

I sat immersed in my thoughts, unaware of the passing time. I only looked up when I  _thought_ I heard a voice outside.

" _One_..."

Wait... that  _was_ a voice.

" _Two_..."

It couldn't be...

" _Three_ _!_ "

A light spray of water hit my face as a large shape barrelled through the screen of water. I leapt to my feet ans stared. I watched as he stood up straight and shook the droplets of water from his hair, my jaw dropped.  _It couldn't be_...

We stared at each other for an impossible long moment before I broke the silence...

"Aragorn?"


	2. Reunion

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

 

"Aragorn?"

The single word echoes around the cave as he smiled at me. My lips pulled into a wide grin as we looked at each other.

"Rana."

My smile became wider as he spoke my name and held his arms out. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck, crushing him in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back, before lifting me by my waist and spinning me around - like he always did when we had been parted for a long time. I felt giddy with happiness and was still laughing when he set me back on my feet.

" _Im gelir ceni ad lin_ ," ( _I am happy to see you again_ ) I murmured softly, gazing into his stormy grey eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you also," he replied, hugging me again. "There was never a day when you were not in my thoughts."

I smiled, feeling like I could explode with happiness. There was no place I would rather be, than here, in the arms of my closest friend.

We stood for a few minutes, before I looked up at him.

"I was tracking you up until several years ago, where did you go?" I asked quietly, releasing myself from his embrace. He ducked his head and sighed.

"I was travelling, with Gandalf. We were searching for the creature, Gollum."

"Gollum?" I repeated the harsh word curiously.

"Yes, he is a creature that was previously in possession of the One Ring," he murmured.

"The Ring? But it was lost!" I cried, suddenly fearful. Aragorn shook his head sadly.

"It was found, and I fear that we may have realised it too late. I pray that there is still time."

"Do we know where the Ring is now?" I ask. He nodded slowly. "Where?" I whispered.

"It's here, in Rivendell,"

My eyes widened and I felt pure, unaltered fear rising up inside me.

"What must we do?" I kept my voice low, trying to remain calm.

"A council will be held soon, to decide the fate of the Ring, as soon as Frodo is awake," he replied.

"Frodo?" I frowned. "The nephew of Bilbo Baggins?" I had known the old hobbit for many years, but it had been some time since I had seen him. I had never met his nephew.

Aragorn nodded, confirming what I had just said. Hundreds of questions threatened to burst from my lips, but I finally settled on the obvious one.

"What is the matter with Frodo?"

Aragorn's face fell and he sighed, running one hand through his matted hair. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Come, I'll show you."

 

***

 

Aragorn led me into a bright, airy room. The walls glowed crimson as they reflected the light of the setting sun. I looked over at the large bed. A Hobbit lay there. His face was drawn and pale, and he wore a loose, white shirt. I walked over to his bedside and stood over him; brushing back his thick, dark curls I could see that he was deeply asleep. All around me I could smell the sweet scent of _athelas,_ a commonly used healing herb. I turned to Aragorn.

"What happened to him?" I murmured quietly. He walked to my side and pulled back the neckline of Frodo's shirt. I hasped quietly at the sight of the deep, ugly wound, just below the Hobbit's shoulder.

"He was stabbed by the Witch King of Angmar." He whispered.

"So the nine are abroad once again..." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, they came to the Shire, disguised as riders in black. I met Frodo and his three companions in Bree, and we were able to avoid them for some time, but they caught up with us at Weathertop." He replaced Frodo's shirt and stepped back.

"Why were the pursuing you?" I asked.

"Because Frodo is the bearer of the Ring," He replied in a low murmur. I stepped back, only noticing now the plain, gold ring that hung on a thin chain around the Hobbit's neck. I felt physically sick at the sight of it. The simply object was created for one purpose: destruction.

Yet here it lay, around the neck of an innocent Hobbit in one of the most peaceful places in Middle Earth. Without another word, I turned and left the room. Aragorn followed me quietly until I stopped and leant against a pillar in the darkening hallway, breathing heavily. Just being in the same room as the Ring left me emotionally drained... Aragorn touched my shoulder lightly and I turned towards him, leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly recovering. I looked up at Aragorn after a minute or so and stepped back from his embrace.

"Aragorn, tell me everything."

 

***

 

I sat opposite Aragorn on my bed. We had moved to my room to talk, where it was more private. He told me everything that had happened since Frodo had left the Shire that he knew of, and was now telling me of what happened after Frodo had been stabbed.

"How did you escape the riders?" I asked, interrupting him once again - I was an impatient listener, but Aragorn had grown tolerant of my constant questioning over the years.

"Glorfindel found us and ave Frodo his horse; they made it across the ford to Rivendell, then Lord Elrond was able to cast a spell. The riders were swept away by the waters of the ford."

I nodded. The nine would not have been killed, but they would have lost their horses and would now be unable to follow the Ring. That was a relief at least. So Frodo - and the Ring - were safe here, for now. I stood up ans stretched. I had not noticed the room grow dark; the sun must have slipped away while we were talking. Aragorn also stood, and made his way over to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To change before we eat," he smiled. I only now noticed that he was still dressed in his travelling clothes, as was I.

I smiled and walked over to him.

"Will you meet me later?"

"Of course,  _Namárië_."

" _Namárië,_ " I echoed as he softly shut the door behind him. I turned away, kicked off my long boots and began to pull off my travelling clothes, casting them onto the floor in an untidy pile. I reached for a jug of water that stood on a desk at the far side of the room and poured its contents into a shallow basin. I splashed the water onto my face, shivering at its cold temperature, before beginning to wash my hair. Locating a towel, I dried it off quickly, then opened the heavy wooden chest that stood in one corner of my room. It was covered by a thin coat of dust, which dislodged itself and flew into the air as I lifted the lid. After a few minutes of searching, I found one of the only dresses I owned that I could bear wearing - as there were no less feminine clothes in the room. I pulled it over my head and then went to examine myself in the tall mirror beside the door.

The pale green colour of the dress accented my emerald-green eyes and the light material highlighted my willowy figure. I smiled and began to comb out my hair, which seemed to be in a permanent state of untidiness. At least the messy layers only stuck out at strange angles when it hadn't been washed, so it looked half-respectable right now. I exited the room and made my way through the hallways that were illuminated by solitary candles, placed at various points along the walls. Up ahead, I saw Aragorn casually leaning against a pillar. He looked up and smiled as I approached.

"I see your dress still fits."

"Don't say another word about it!" I mock-scowled as I walked straight past him. He had to jog slightly to catch up with me as I walked into one of the main banquet chambers,

Most of the seats were already taken by elves, who sat talking quietly amongst themselves. I spotted two free seats and made a beeline for them, not bothering to look back to see if Aragorn was following. I knew he would be right behind me. I reached for my chair, but found Aragorn had already reached for it and pulled it out for me. I turned around and smiled as I sat down.

" _Mára aurë Rana_!" I was greeted from across the table. Smiling, I made polite chat with everyone who spoke to me, occasionally glancing at Aragorn, who sat beside me. I managed to catch his eye as he was drinking from his goblet; he finished drinking and leant closer to me. _  
_

"Have you finished eating?" I whispered.

"Yes, I sense that you want to go somewhere quieter?" he grinned, as if he was holding back laughter. I bit my lip to hold back my own laughter; remembering how, as children, Aragorn and I often had to excuse ourselves from the table because we couldn't stop laughing at some joke.

I quietly made my excuses as I left the table, making poor attempts to hide my laughter as I exited the room. I hid behind a pillar in the hallway until Aragorn joined me.

"What are you laughing at?" he murmured maturely.

"I have no idea!" I giggled hysterically. "I see the years have forced you to mature!" I snickered, ducking my head to avoid his playful swipe.

"And I see that you have no matured at all!" he laughed.

"I simply take great joy in life!" I grinned, gasping for air. "I wanted to talk to you some more anyway..." I mumbled, once I had recovered.

Aragorn smiled gently and took my hand in his, leading me towards one of the many libraries scattered around Rivendell. We walked into a quiet corner behind a bookshelf. There were hardly any seats in the libraries, but the floor was scattered with large cushions, and the warm glow of candles made it seem very inviting. Aragorn sat down on one of the cushions and pulled me down beside him.

"I think it's time you told we what you have been doing all these years," he smiled. I sighed and leant against his shoulder, holding up my hand so I could count on my fingers.

"Let me see... I haven't seen you in... ten years?"

"Nine," he corrected me quietly.

"It feels like ten years..." I muttered under my breath. "Well, it hasn't been too interesting, I spent most of my time in the west, and I haven't been to any major realms since I was travelling with you... I got bored a few years ago and decided to try tracking you, I had to ask around a lot, you seem to go by quiet a few names!" I laughed, thinking of all the times I'd had to describe Aragorn to various innkeepers.

"Yes, and not all of them friendly..." he muttered.

"I noticed," I sighed. "Well, I finally managed to find a lead, and I was only a few days behind you, when you totally disappeared!"

"Yes, that was when Gandalf first asked for my help. I had to cover my tracks to ensure that no one would follow us."

I smiled to myself, glad to know that I hadn't lost my touch.

"Well, after a few days of aimlessly wandering around in the wilderness-" I fired him a glare and he mouthed 'you're welcome' and smirked, "-I gave up." I continued.

"That was a few years ago. What did you do after that?" he inquired.

"I found Halbarad, and the rest of the Dúnedain, and spent most of my time with them. I had just set off on my own again when Lord Elrond summoned me." I explained. Halbarad was an old friend of both Aragorn and I, we had spent a few years with the Dúnedain in the past.

"I see," he murmured, pulling me from where I sat beside him onto his lap, hugging me tightly. "I missed you." he whispered.

"I missed you too."


	3. Many Meetings

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Three: Many Meetings**

 

_*****Dream***** _

 

I was vaguely aware that I was dreaming, and I was also vaguely aware that this dream was a memory. I was seven again, lying in my bed in Rivendell. There was darkness all around me. I felt strangely calm, until all at once, a flash of lightning illuminated my bedroom and a huge rumble of thunder rolled towards me. I shook in fear and held back a scream, shrinking back under the sheets. I stayed there, frozen in terror, until the next rumble of thunder. I sprang from the bed and sprinted from the room. I dashed barefoot down the dark, deserted hallway, my white nightgown fluttering as I ran. I sped up as another flash of lightning hit the hallway, finally reaching the door I had been looking for. I knocked softly, flinching as a crash of thunder seemed to shake the whole building.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"Estel, it's me, please let me in!" I cried, tears of fear beginning to roll down my cheeks. The door opened and a sleepy-looking Estel stood staring at me.

"Rana? What's the matter?" he mumbled. I flinched as lightning flashed in the room behind him. "Here, come in." He murmured, rubbing his eyes and ushering me into the room. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he pulled me into a tight hug. It had been two months since my father died, and Estel and I had been growing closer ever since. "Are you afraid of the storm?" he whispered as I buried my head in his chest. I nodded slowly and he sighed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll show you." He gently released me from his embrace and took my hand, leading me over to the balcony on one side of the room. I shied away from the rain that fell heavily onto the floor and then ran over the edge of the balcony, onto the ground below. He pulled several blankets off his bed and sat me down on the floor, not far from where the rain fell. He sat down beside me and wrapped the blankets around the both of us. I pressed myself against his warm body and instantly felt safer as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"Look," he whispered, pointing to where a bolt of lightning struck the courtyard, closely followed by a rumble of thunder. I huddled a little closer to him, but still watched in fascination. "You're safe in here, there's no need to be scared of a storm."

I nodded and smiled a little.

" _Hannon le_..." I murmured drowsily in my newly-learned Elvish, wiping the tears from my face. I didn't know why I had been afraid, but somehow, after sitting down and watching the storm with Estel, I no longer felt frightened. It was almost  _nice_ to sit here with him, knowing I was safe. I yawned and let my head drop onto his shoulder. Through my closed eyelids I could see the flashes of lightning, and hear the low rumbles of thunder, but they were becoming less frequent, and sounded further away.

"The storm is passing." Estel whispered, but I barely heard him as I drifted off to sleep.

 

**_***Back to Reality***_ **

 

I yawned and rolled over, blinking in the morning sun. It had been late when Aragorn and I had finished talking last night, so I had slept late. Yawning again, I scrambled out of my bed and stretched. I hoped Frodo would be awake today; I was impatient for the council to be held. Walking over to my desk, I found my jug of water had been refilled, and beside it my clothes were laid, folded and clean. I smiled and splashed my face with the cold water to wake myself up, before stepping out onto the balcony of my room. My balcony did not look down onto the courtyard, but instead onto a part of Rivendell that served as an orchard. It was a part of the forest where fruit trees grew wild, and a small stream wound its way through the trees. I looked down and saw a figure walking along the edge of the stream. It was unmistakeably the Lady Arwen.

I watched as she walked out of sight into the tress. We had never been particularly close when I was a child, mostly because she was hundreds of years older than I was... and also because as we grew old, she became completely infatuated with Aragorn! - or Estel, as I knew him then. I knew she had never liked how close we were, but thankfully he never paid much attention to her. When I was little I used to be jealous of her beauty. I was just a perfectly plain human. But as I grew up, I began to realise that I didn't care any more. I preferred dressing and acting like a boy anyway.

Sighing, I turned back inside and pulled off my nightgown, redressing in my normal, un-feminine clothes. I left my sword leaning against the wall, but concealed my hunting knife in a subtle sheath that was attached to the back of my belt. I never felt totally safe unless I was armed in some way. I walked out the door and made my way down towards the healing quarters, where Frodo slept.

As I approached his door, I heard voices inside, so I knocked softly.

"Come in!" two elderly voices cried in unison.

I opened the door and smiled warmly at the two people who sat by Frodo's bedside.

"Gandalf! Bilbo!" I cried happily, embracing them in turn as they stood to greet me. It was strange, as Gandalf was so much taller than me, and Bilbo was so much shorter!

"Rana, my dear! What are you doing here?" Bilbo enquired, sitting back down.

"By 'here' do you mean this room? Or do you mean Rivendell?" I smirked.

"Sharp as a pin, just like always!" Bilbo chuckled.

"Why don't you answer both?" Gandalf advised me.

"Well, I'm in Rivendell because I was summoned by Lord Elrond, and I'm in this room because I wanted to see if Frodo was awake yet!"

They both nodded at my brief explanation.

"Unfortunately, he is not awake, as of yet. But I sense he will wake soon." Gandalf murmured. I nodded, looking over at the unconscious Hobbit. He looked less pale today, and he was breathing deeper. I tried not to let myself look at the Ring, but my eyes fleetingly passed it, and it felt like my heart got a little heavier.

"I see..." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. My stomach growled all of a sudden, making me blush and laugh. "Well, I must be on my way!" I grinned, patting my stomach. "Breakfast awaits!"

 

***

 

After eating, I decided to take a walk. I hadn't seen Aragorn all morning, so I figured if he wanted to talk to me, he could come and find me. I wandered over to the orchard beneath my balcony, but as I approached I thought I could hear voices.

"Pip! Get down! You'll break your neck!"

"I can almost reach it!"

"Well, hurry up! We're probably not supposed to be doing this!"

My curiosity flared, and I slipped behind a tree. I poked my head around the trunk and nearly laughed out loud when I saw the two Hobbits. One, who had light brown hair stood at the foot of a tall tree, while the other - who had slightly darker hair - was sitting quite happily on one of the thicker branches of the tree, reaching upwards with one hand towards a particularly large apple. His fingertip brushed it and he wobbled a little, which caused the one who stood on the ground to fret.

"Settle down Merry!" The one in the tree called. "I've almost got it!" He bounced a little on his branch and reached upwards, snatching the apple off the branch.

"There!" He cried victoriously, holding it above his head. "Now, don't eat it while I climb down!" He said, tossing the apple to the one who seemed to be called Merry, but he overshot his mark and the apple bounced away. I decided that this was a good enough moment to reveal myself. Causally walking over to where the apple lay, I picked it up, and with a flick of my wrist, threw it to a startled-looking Merry.

"Who're you?" He asked, catching the apple.

"I could ask you the same question, Master Hobbit." I smirked, leaning back against a tree and folding my arms. During this brief introduction, the other Hobbit had successfully reached the ground. I could now see he was a little taller than Merry was.

"Who's that Merry?" he asked.

" _I don't know_!" Merry hissed, sounding agitated.

"Greetings, My Lady! My name is Peregrin Took!" The taller Hobbit said, stepping forward and bowing extravagantly. "Or Pippin, if you like." He added as an afterthought. I smiled as the other one also stepped forward.

"And my name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but everyone calls me Merry." He bowed also, sweeping the arm that held the apple out to the side. Pippin then plucked the apple from his grasp and bit into it.

"So, who're you?" He asked, with his mouth full.

"Pip! Chew!" Merry hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oops..." Pippin muttered.

"My name is Rana Aranel, of the Dúnedain." I gave my full name and courtesy title, along with a small bow.

"Are you a Ranger?" Merry asked. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Well... I suppose I am." I mumbled.

"Really?" Pippin cried excitedly. "We know a Ranger! His name is Strider! I think he's around here somewhere..." he trailed off, looking around as if he expected Aragorn to drop out of one of the trees. I smiled to myself;

_Of course, these must be two of Frodo's companions!_

"I know his well." I murmured softly, still smiling. Aragorn wouldn't have told them who he really was yet, and it was not my place to reveal his secret. "Would I be right in saying that you two fine gentleman would be the companions of a Mr. Frodo Baggins?" I enquired. They both nodded.

"Yes, but he's resting now, he was badly wounded..." Merry mumbled sadly. I smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe you should go check on him; I hear he was expected to wake up today!" I tried to use a cheery tone to brighten the mood; surprisingly, it worked.

"Yes Merry! Let's go visit Frodo!" Pippin cried, seeming to spring to life. He grabbed Merry's hand and pulled him away. "See you later Rana!" He called as they both disappeared into the building. I laughed and slowly followed them inside.


	4. Shadows of the Past

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Four: Shadows of the Past**

 

Instead of rushing after Merry and Pippin, I dawdled, I enjoyed the beautiful scenery that I had missed so much while I was away. Leaves still fell off the trees and swirled through the air around me. I smiled to myself as, somewhere above me, I could hear Merry and Pippin crying out happily, along with two other voices that I didn't recognise. They spoke in the same sort of rustic dialect that the other two Hobbits spoke in. I smirked and turned to go into the building, but crashed into a huge, solid mass. I tumbled backwards and fell - rather ungracefully - onto the floor. In a flash, I drew my concealed hunting knife and held it defensively away from my body.

"Rana, what are you  _doing_?" Aragorn laughed, offering me his hand.

"Sorry... reflex." I grinned, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull me to my feet. He smiled and hugged me.

"Frodo's awake," He murmured.

"I guessed!" I laughed, pointing upwards. We were both quiet for a moment while we listened to the easy laughter of the four Hobbits. "I met Merry and Pippin." I smiled.

"They're a handful, to say the least!" Aragorn grinned. "Have you met Sam yet?"

I shook my head. I had known there were four Hobbits, but I'd only seem three - and only spoken to two. I sheathed my knife, before turning back to Aragorn.

"Are we going to go us and meet them?" I asked.

"If you wish. Come on." He took my hand and led me up the nearest winding staircase. We found ourselves on one of the balconies that ran around an entire level of the main building. Some of the taller trees grew through the floor here, so the ground was littered with golden leaves. Aragorn lead me around a corner and I was greeted with the sight of not just four, but  _five_ Hobbits!

I recognised Merry and Pippin, and Frodo seemed to be preoccupied with hugging Bilbo. The other Hobbit who looked on must have been Sam. Their joyful laughter rang clearly towards Aragorn and myself, I couldn't help but smile at their happiness. As we watched them. Pippin looked up and noticed us standing here. He elbowed Merry in the rubs and he turned also. This movement passed throughout the group until they were all looking at us and the excited cry of 'Strider!' erupted from the four young Hobbits. I smiled at Aragorn. Clearly a bond had already developed between him and the Hobbits. I noticed Pippin staring at us and I looked down, realising that Aragorn and I still held each other's hands. I blushed slightly and gently let his hand slide from mine as Frodo walked over to us. He eyed me curiously with a piercing blue gaze as he paused in front of Aragorn.

"I'm glad to see you are on the mend, Frodo." He smiled gently and knelt in front of the Hobbit.

"I owe you my life, Strider." Frodo murmured as Aragorn placed one hand on his shoulder.

"You owe me nothing." He said softly, standing again and putting his hand on my own shoulder. "I'd like you to meet Rana, she is my closest friend."

I gave a small bow.

"It's a pleasure to properly meet you Frodo." I smiled. Frodo smiled back and then looked over his shoulder at the other Hobbits. Sam, Pippin and Merry stood watching us, while Bilbo had sat back down and seemed to have dozed off, as he was snoring softly.

"Have you met everyone else?" He asked me.

"I just met Merry and Pippin a few minutes ago." I replied. Frodo beckoned to Sam, who came and stood beside him.

"This is Samwise Gamgee, my gardener and loyal friend." He smiled fondly at the embarrassed-looking Hobbit that stood beside him.

"It's an honour to meet you, Miss," he mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"The honour's all mine." I laughed happily. The group was clearly very close, and the world they were in now was far from their own, but they seemed to be making the best of things.

Suddenly, a startled snort came from Bilbo's direction as he woke up.

"Frodo my lad!" He cried; suddenly awake, as if he was picking up the conversation exactly where it left off before he fell asleep. "I have something I want to show you!" He stood with some difficulty and Frodo rushed to help him, taking him by the arm. The two then slowly walked away from the group. Frodo cast a glance over his shoulder, as if to apologise for leaving.

 

**_***A Few Hours Later***_ **

 

I stood on the balcony in Aragorn's room, leaning on the rail and absent-mindedly staring down at the courtyard. Aragorn sat somewhere behind me, polishing his sword. I looked up when I heard hoof beats, a few seconds later, a man on a light bay horse rode into the courtyard. He had shoulder-length, light brown hair and on his back was a massive shield. He looked around the courtyard as he brought his horse to a halt; his eyes travelled up to the balcony where I stood and his gaze met mine. I stared back curiously, as he seemed unable to look away until his horse turned of its own accord. He then dismounted and led the horse away, but now before I noticed that the White Tree of Gondor was stamped onto his vambraces. So he was a Gondorian. Not long after he disappeared, I heard more hoof beats, this time from several horses. Several Elves rode through the stone archway, all male, with long, silver-blonde hair. They were lead by an elf I vaguely recognized. Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Lots of people are arriving," I said to Aragorn.

"They have been summoned for the council." He replied as the Elves walked out of my sight.

"There was a man from Gondor, and some Elves from Mirkwood have arrived. Legolas was with them."

He responded with a grunt, as if I was distracting him. I looked back down at the courtyard.

"And a group of Dwarves." I added, seeing the stout, bearded folk that wandered towards us, all bearing axes. "I have never seen a gathering like this before."

"The fate of the Ring affects the fate of all the free races of Middle Earth. They will not go without their say." He murmured. I sighed and turned away.

"I'm curious to see how the Elves and Dwarves respond to each other." I smirked, aware of the conflict between the two races.

"We shall see." He mumbled, half to himself.

 

**_***That Evening***_ **

 

I walked slowly down the darkened hallway. The sun had set not long ago, but already people were retiring to their rooms, to rest before tomorrow's council. I walked past the doorway that led to the room where the shards of Narsil were kept. I would have walked on, if I had not heard voices inside. I paused at the doorway, peering in. The man from Gondor stood, holding the hilt of Narsil. I felt a pang of annoyance; only the heir of Isildur should wield the blade. Suddenly, the man grunted in pain.

"Still sharp." He murmured. His head turned away from me to look at the other person in the room. It was Aragorn. He held the man's gaze until he turned away.

"No more than a broken heirloom." He muttered, carelessly casting the blade down onto the statue that held it and walked towards the door that I stood by. It fell to the ground with a loud clatter and he hesitated, as if he would turn and pick it up, but continued walking. I just had enough time to dash a few steps backwards down the hallway and walk slowly back towards the door, as if I was only passing by. The man walked through the door and I almost bumped into him. I gave a muttered apology and was about to walk into the room when he caught me by the arm.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I saw you earlier and thought you were an elf. I see now that you are not." I only gave a curt nod in response to this statement. I could have been mistaken for an elf from a distance, but I could not be compared to those graceful beings. "Please, tell me who you are." He continued, releasing my arm.

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey," I replied. He laughed in an almost frustrated manner.

"That is what he said."

"Who?"

"The man in what room." He gestured towards the chamber where Aragorn sat.

"Then he speaks the truth." I smiled, knowing that Aragorn would not have told this man his name.

"At least tell me your name." The man begged.

"Only if you give me yours first," I smirked.

"My name is Boromir, son of Denethor."

"The son of the Steward?" I murmured. He nodded proudly.

"My name is Rana Aranel, of the Dúnedain." I said, giving my name as promised for the second time that day.

"Rana." He echoed. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, but I am weary after travelling and will now retire to my room." He smiled and turned away.

" _Namárië_." I murmured, sub-consciously slipping into the elvish language. I walked back towards the door and paused again, sighing in frustration as I realised Aragorn was talking to someone.

"Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it." I hear Arwen's voice clearly. " _A si i-Dhuath ú-orthor, Aragorn. Ú or le a ú or nin_." ( _The shadow does not hold sway yet, Aragorn. Not over you, not over me_.)

I sighed in irritation. ' _So she still loves him_.' I thought to myself.

"You can choose to leave these lands whenever you like. Then you will not have to fear the shadow, my lady." Aragorn replied coldly, as if he was as annoyed as I was. I remembered that he always became slightly irritated when someone brought up the past. He believed he was weak, like his ancestors, and did not deserve to be the heir to the throne. That is why he chose exile.

I heard Arwen leave the room, so I quietly entered, and saw Aragorn standing in front of the sword, with his hand over his heart.

" _Man mathach_?" ( _Are you alright_?) I whispered. He nodded, but did not turn to face me. "Aragorn, something is wrong."" I stated quietly, walking to his side and looking at the shards of the sword. He had replaced the hilt beside the shards of the blade. My eyes traced over the familiar inscription on the hilt.

 

' _Narsil essenya, macil meletya..._ '

' _Narsil is my name, a mighty sword..._ '

 

I waited in silence for him to tell me what bothered him, but I had already guessed.

"You will have to accept your fate sooner or later." I murmured. "It will not be the same as Isildur's. His mind was corrupted and made weak by the Ring. That is not your path; you are strong and will be a great leader for your people someday, I know you will." I finished in a whisper and turned to leave.

"Rana."

His faint murmur caused me to turn. I briefly saw that he had turned to look at me, before he embraced me tightly.

" _Hannon le_." He whispered.


	5. The Council of Elrond

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Five: The Council of Elrond**

 

I heard voices up ahead in the area where the council was to be held, so I quickened my pace, not wanting to be the last person there. I had hoped to arrive with Aragorn and be able to sit beside him, but I had slept late and he had already left when I called on him. Hurriedly, I cast the hood of my cloak over my head before I arrived at the circle of chairs. Most of them were filled, but I found one between the Elves and the Dwarves. ' _Fantastic, stuck between two rival races._ ' I grumbled inwardly as I sat down. I noticed Aragorn sitting roughly opposite me. I could see his eyes searching for mine under the shadow of my hood, so I tilted my head slightly and smiled. He would probably be the only person in the circle who was sure of my identity, apart from Lord Elrond. This was my intention. I preferred to remain hidden until the opportune moment to reveal myself. Until then, I would just stay quiet.

Slowly, the last few seats filled and I looked around, observing the people who sat around me. There was Frodo to my right - the only Hobbit, but a rustle in the nearby bushes told me that the others probably weren't far off - Gandalf, Legolas - who was surrounded by other Elves. And to my left were the Dwarves - none of which I recognised, Boromir - along with a few other men, Aragorn, and then Lord Elrond.

In front of Elrond there was a tall, stone table. All around me people where muttering under their breath in various languages. Sometimes they would cast a glance at Frodo, others sat in silence, observing others, like myself. Suddenly Lord Elrond stood and silence fell.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." His eyes scanned the circle, analysing each person who sat there. When he reached me, he frowned slightly at my hidden face, and then moved on. He then looked to Frodo.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He commanded.

The Hobbit stood, with the Ring sitting in the palm of his hand. The second my eyes fell on it, I felt an instant pain in my mind. Like my skull was being put under a great pressure, which gradually increased second by second. I watched as Frodo set the Ring on the stone table, and it looked like a great weight had been removed from his shoulders. People around me had started whispering again, so I shut my eyes, blocking the pain. I heard Boromir whisper 'So, it's true', but I didn't look up.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'You doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'" Boromir continued. I opened my eyes to see him reaching towards the Ring. I felt a lump form in my throat. It was already taking a hold of him... "Isildur's Bane..." He murmured.

"Boromir!" Elrond snapped, seeming to break his trance. Suddenly, Gandalf began to chant in a menacing voice.

" _Ash nazg durbatulûk! Ash nazg gimbatul! A_ _sh nazg thrakatulûk! Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_ "

The words were harsh and malicious, and they only seemed to make the pain in my head grow worse. I shut my eyes tightly, driving away the pain as the sound of the words faded.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond spoke, sounding furious at Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf responded, as peace seemed to return to the circle. I couldn't agree more. I had never felt evil so strong...

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir spoke again, rising to his feet and slowly walked towards the table. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

' _Boromir no_!' I screamed in my mind. The Ring was beginning to take control...

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Aragorn finally spoke in a sharp tone. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He finished a little more softly. _  
_

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir hissed, turning towards Aragorn.

' _How dare he_!' I yelled again in my mind.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas stood, staring at Boromir and opposing him. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

I cheered silently for the elf, who I was already warming to.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir said in disbelief, sounding unimpressed.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.

" _Havo dad, Legolas_." Aragorn murmured, waving his hand, as if he was embarrassed about his identity being revealed. Or maybe it was because Legolas was standing up for him. It must be one of those male-ego things...

"Gondor has no kind. Gondor needs no king." Boromir muttered, retreating to his seat. I almost had to stop myself from standing up and attacking him, but the pain in my head prevented it.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf grumbled, bringing the council to order once again.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stated.

' _That sounds so simple. Almost too simple..._ ' I thought.

"Then what are we waiting for?" One of the Dwarves interrupted, standing up and brandishing his axe. He raised it high above the table and brought it crashing down on the Ring. The pain in my mind flared and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of red flame around the Ring. The Dwarf flew backwards and crashed to the ground, groaning. His axe lay shattered around him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond stated. Silence fell once again as he continued; "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

The tense silence that followed was almost unbearable. As if we were all waiting for someone to oppose the statement.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Why was I not surprised that Boromir was the one who spoke? "Its black gates are guarded by more than orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous flame. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

I sighed, preparing to stand and argue with him.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas cried, springing to his feet. Damn, he beat me to it again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli shouted.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Yelled Boromir over the arguing Elf and Dwarf. Chaos broke loose. All around the circle people jumped to their feet, arguing with each other. Over the noise I heard Gimli make further insults.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" He spat on the ground near Legolas' feet. A low hiss seemed to arise from nowhere, muting the sounds of the argument.

" _Ash nazg durbatulûk! Ash nazg gimbatul! A_ _sh nazg thrakatulûk! Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!_ "

The hiss formed into the same words that Gandalf had spoke and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the Ring. The pain was getting worse. This was what the Ring wanted. It wanted us to fight amongst ourselves. My head throbbed, and I felt like I was about to collapse. I looked across the circle and saw Frodo with his head in his hands. Suddenly he stood up.

"I will take it!"

I barely heard his voice over the arguing, but he raised his volume and shouted again.

"I will take it!"

Silence fell over the circle, and people began to return to their seats.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo continued. "Though, I do not know the way."

My heart filled with pity for the little Hobbit, as I realised that the fate of myself, and everyone else in Middle-Earth was now in his hands. Gandalf rose to his feet with some difficulty.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is your to bear." His voice seemed aged as he laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

I then saw Aragorn rise to his feet and walk over to Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He murmured softly. He then knelt in front of the Hobbit. "You have my sword."

By this point I'd made my mind up and was preparing to stand up.

"And you have my bow."

Legolas walked forward and stood behind Frodo. Somehow, he managed to beat me to everything!

"And  _my_ axe!" Gimli grunted, following Legolas.

I rose to my feet and cast back my hood.

"An impossible quest? I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I grinned, walking up to Frodo and ignoring the stares of the people around me. I crouched in front of him and placed both my hands on his shoulders. "I'm with you all the way."

I stood and took my place beside Aragorn, noticing that he looked slightly disapproving until I gave him a reassuring smile.

Boromir then got to his feet, and I groaned inwardly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

He walked over and stood behind Frodo just as the rustling in the bushes got louder and Sam burst out of them.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me!" He cried, running towards us. Elrond smirked.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate the two of you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

I heard footsteps and turned to see Merry and Pippin bolting towards us.

"Wait! We're coming, too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry yelled, taking his place beside the other Hobbits.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Pippin piped up.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered, and I stifled a laugh. Lord Elrond looked at each of us.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." I smiled and looked down, seeing Pippin look around.

"Great... where are we going?"


	6. Memories

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Six: Memories**

 

I paced my room irritably, kicking the piles of clothes that got in my way and listening to the steady  _clunk clunk_ of my boots on the wooden floor. We were leaving in the morning and I'd delayed packing until now, the evening before. The council had been held earlier in the day, I'd had plenty of time. Instead, I had spent my time wandering around Rivendell, revisiting the waterfall, the orchard, and any other place that I felt I should see again before departing.

This reminded me of the first time I had left Rivendell. I'd left on an impulse then, too. It had been the first time I'd left since my father had died; I was twenty one and had been left alone at Rivendell for a few months. Aragorn had left with the sons of Elrond to help Rohan in battle - I had known him as Aragorn for several years then, as Lord Elrond had revealed to him his true lineage. I had begged him not to go, as I was fearful for his safety, but he had promised he would return. This promise had made me uneasy, as the last time someone promised me that they would return safely, I was orphaned. So he left, and I spent my time walking, reading, and practising the sword-fighting and archery that Aragorn had taught me. Then, one day, a messenger arrived in Rivendell...

 

**_***Flashback***_ **

 

I sat on one of the stone benches in the main courtyard, reading from a large, leather-bound book. It was spring, and I was bored. I sighed, after realising that I'd just read the same sentence five times, and snapped the book closed. I rose, deciding that I should go practice my archery, as no one in Rivendell was willing to practice swordplay with a 'young woman' - I was apparently old enough to be called one. I was about to leave the courtyard, when I heard the clatter of horse's hooves outside the gate. I span on my heel, hoping against hope that it was Aragorn. My heart fell when I saw the exhausted, older man ride through the gate. He dismounted and walked quickly towards me.

"My lady!" He called, trying to catch my attention, before bowing. "Are you Rana Aranel?"

"Yes." I replied suspiciously. "I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Hardel, son of Haradad, of the Rohirrim." He replied, bowing again. "I was instructed to bring a message to you."

With those words it felt like my entire world came crashing down around my ears.

' _No... no_!" I screamed inside my head, remembering the words of the only other man who had ever ridden to Rivendell bearing a message for me.

" _My Lady, I am sorry to bring you this news, but your father has fallen in battle._ "

The words rang through my mind as if they were being spoken in my ear. I couldn't face that again. I shook my head.

"No..." I whispered, staggering backwards until I fell onto a bench. The book I was holding slid from my hands as I lost all awareness of what I was doing.

"My Lady?" Hardel questioned, dashing towards me and taking my arm as a form of support as tears began to run down my cheeks.

' _He can't be dead... he can't be..._ '

"My Lady, I apologise for upsetting you, but I was instructed to give you this." He pressed a tattered piece of parchment into my hand. "He said, 'do not rest until you see this in her hand.'" He continued as I curiously unfolded the letter.

' _Rana,_

_You will be glad to know I am safe, and the battle is won. I must make my message brief, but I wish for you to come and join me in Rohan for a short time. The journey is safe, and you will be accompanied by the messenger who bears this. I'm sorry I could not deliver this myself._

_You are always in my thoughts, I miss you._

_Aragorn._ '

 

Tears of relief fell from my face onto the note as I smiled. I breathed after realising I had been holding my breath and looked up at Hardel.

"I am sorry; you must be weary after your journey. Please, come in and you can rest." I stood, wiping my eyes on the long sleeve of the dress I wore and ushering the man towards the main building, clutching the note to my chest while I walked.

 

**_***A Few Hours Later***_ **

 

I nervously handed Aragorn's letter to Lord Elrond and waited for his reply. Whether I went or not was his decision, as he had become the father-figure in my life. I nervously watched him read and then look up at me.

"Do you wish to go?" He asked. I nodded.

"I do."

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't go if the land is safe. You will be dearly missed, Rana." He replied. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

" _Hannon le_!" I practically screamed with excitement. He handed me the letter and I dashed from the room, running through the corridors until I reached my own room. I threw my few possessions into a small pack, I wouldn't need much. I only packed one dress - I was going to a kingdom after all - and took out my more casual, less feminine clothes.

Hardel had told me that if I was allowed, we could leave tomorrow. It was night now, so I climbed into bed, hardly able to contain my excitement, and fell into a light sleep. _  
_

 

***

 

I stood in the courtyard in the pale morning sun, holding the reins of my horse, Riel, a tall, dappled grey mare. Hardel stood beside me, already on his horse, and Lord Elrond stood before me as I bade my farewells.

"Be safe." He murmured. I smiled, patting my sword that was strapped securely to Riel's saddle.

"I will." I replied, swinging myself into the saddle and preparing to ride off.

"Rana!"

I turned back to Elrond as he called for me. He walked up to Riel and patted her neck, before looking up at me. Silently, he motioned for me to hold out my hand and I did so. In it, he placed something cold and smooth. Curiously, I looked down and gasped at the beauty of the pendant that lay in my hand.

"I cannot accept this!" I whispered.

"It is not a gift from myself." Elrond murmured. "The day you arrived here, your father handed me this, saying 'If she ever leaves your care, if only for a short while, give her this'. It was your mothers."

I looked down again at the pendant. Its main jewel seemed to be an emerald, with a tiny white diamond in the centre, around which was woven thin strands of  _Mithril_.

"It matches your eyes." He commented quietly as I slipped it around my neck.

" _Hannon le..._ " I whispered, feeling a tear gather in the corner of my eye.

" _Namárië_." He murmured.

" _Namárië_." I echoed, rubbing my eyes. I heard Hardel turn his horse, and Riel followed. I cast one look over my shoulder at Rivendell, before we canted out of the gateway and I lost sight of Elrond.

After a few days of travelling, I found myself looking at a great city, which stood on a high hill.

"Behold, the city of Edoras!" Hardel cried proudly. I smiled. Aragorn was here somewhere. I spurred Riel on and she broke into a gallop as she made for the city. She raced Hardel's horse to the gate and I laughed as we won. I allowed him to pass me as we walked into the city.

"That is the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Hardel pointed to the large wooden building at the highest point of the hill. "The Hall of the King." I looked up at the building and saw a figure standing by the door, looking out at the city. I squeezed Riel's flank with my legs and she sped up a little. As we reached the Hall, I dismounted and a man came and led both horses away. As I looked back at the Hall, the sun shone in my eyes and I could no longer see the figure that stood there, but as I made my way up the steps, he came back into my view.

"Rana!" Aragorn cried, running to me and hugging me tightly, before lifting me by my waist and spinning me around, while I laughed happily.

"I missed you, Arago-"

My words were cut off as he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"I should have explained in my letter, but I cannot go by that name here. Rohan has close relations with Gondor, and I cannot reveal who I am yet." He whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Call me Thorongil when we are not alone." He murmured, allowing his hand to slide from my mouth as I nodded, understanding. I hugged him and rested my head on his chest.

"I still missed you."

 

**_***Back to Reality***_ **

 

I sighed, part of the reason I decided to go on this quest was so that I wouldn't have to be parted from Aragorn again. It was always painful to be away from him, and I hated not knowing if he was alright or not. The other reason was that I longed for adventure.

The soft knock on my door startled me, but I relaxed when Aragorn walked in.

"It's polite to gain permission before entering a lady's room." I muttered. He smiled, but looked at me curiously.

"Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"You look upset." He murmured, sitting beside me on the bed.

"It's nothing... I was just remembering some things..." I whispered. He slipped one arm around my shoulders and hugged me against him.

"Do you remember when we first went to Rohan?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course. You had only been there for a few days when the Orcs attacked."

I nodded, and without realising it, felt my mind travel back to that day.

 

**_***Flashback to Three Days After Rana Arrived in Edoras***_ **

 

"But you can't leave!" I cried, dashing down the hallway after Aragorn as he pulled on his armour. It seemed we'd had no time together before he had to leave again.

"I have no choice. I have to keep you safe!" He firmly said, turning an planting both his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll be fine!" I yelled.

"It's not just you." He sighed, turning away again and briskly walking towards the throne room of Meduseld. "It's the whole city. Everyone is in danger if the Orcs attack."

"Then I want to come with you! I can fight!"

"I won't put you in that danger." He almost growled as he walked out the main door.

I'd never argued with him like this before, and we weren't exactly being quiet. I noticed now that we were surrounded by men, putting on armour. I stopped in my tracks, unable to walk further.

"Don't leave," I whispered, choking back tears. Aragorn turned to me, his eyes gentle.

"Rana, please don't make this harder than it is."

"I'm sorry," I broke his haze and looked at the ground. I heard him sigh, and felt his fingertips lightly brush my chin, forcing me to look up and meet his eyes.

" _Hebo estel_." ( _Have hope_ ) He murmured, leaning his forehead against mine. "I will return."

I nodded and sighed, closing my eyes.

"I understand,  _goheno nin_." ( _forgive me_ ) I mumbled.

"There is nothing to forgive." He smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Thorongil!" A man called from somewhere behind us.

"I must go." Aragorn said regretfully, pulling away.

"Wait!" I called as he turned. I pulled the pendant off my neck and pressed it into his palm. "Return safely,  _in elenath hîlar nan hâd g _în_._ " ( _May all the stars shine on your path_ )

His eyes met mine for a moment, before he looked down at the pendant.

" _Namárië_." He whispered, and then he turned and ran to where a man stood with his horse. He mounted and rode out of the city at a gallop, along with the rest of the Rohirrim.

 

**_***Back to Reality***_ **

 

I lightly brushed my fingertips over the pendant that hung around Aragorn's neck and he hugged me tighter.

"I did not want to leave you," he murmured.

"I know," I replied, knowing that he was not just referring to that day, but to all the times we had been apart.

"Are you afraid of going on the quest?" He asked.

"No," I whispered. "Because I'm with you."


	7. Departure

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Seven: Departure**

 

"Rana!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled over my shoulder as I hurriedly adjusted the leather straps that held my bedroll together. Somewhere outside my bedroom door, Aragorn sighed and walked away.

It was the morning of our departure.

Grabbing my cloak, I took a last look around the room - to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything - and then dashed out the door.

"Wait! Wait!" I cried, barrelling down the stairs and crashing into Aragorn's back.

"Finally," he muttered.

"Sorry..." I murmured meekly. "I slept in."

"I know," he mumbled as we walked. I glanced out a window and saw the first pale light of dawn begin to creep over the treetops.

"It's still early." I yawned, before stepping out into the courtyard. Before us stood the eight people - plus one pony - that we would be travelling with. Apart from the Hobbits and Boromir, I had spoken to hardly any of them, but I knew a little about each member of the Fellowship, at least that was comforting.

Aragorn left my side and walked towards the back of the group, whereas I lingered, casting my eyes over the familiar buildings and trying to absorb every last detail of them before we left. Somewhere behind me, I distinctly heard Lord Elrond clear his throat. I turned to him and smiled. I had hoped to say goodbye privately. I followed him as he walked away from the group and stopped under a small archway.

"Rana, are you sure you want to leave?"

I sighed, I had been expecting this, he had never approved of me going off to fight.

"I am sure." I muttered.

"Then promise me you will try to stay safe." He sternly commanded.

"I promise," I murmured solemnly, "but you must also make me a promise."

He looked at me curiously as I glanced nervously over my shoulder, making sure that no one was eavesdropping.

"Promise me this; if - no,  _when_ the time comes that Aragorn will need to accept who he is, I need you to do everything in your power to help him."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." I whispered. "The shards of Narsil. ' _Renewed shall be blade that was broken_.'"

"' _The crownless again shall be king_.'" He finished the verse in a low murmur. I nodded.

"He will need it before the end."

"He will need  _you_." Elrond insisted. I frowned, confused by the statement, but before I could ask, a crowd of elves walked past, looking as if they wanted to speak with Elrond. I stepped back, staring intently into his eyes. "I will uphold the promise." He said, laying a hand on my arm and leading me back towards the Fellowship.

I realised that he wanted me to take my place before he began speaking so I walked forward and stood by the pony's flank. He was laden with baggage and Sam was leading him.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the Quest for Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond spoke calmly, and I noticed that a small group of elves had gathered behind him. Amongst them was the Lady Arwen.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all the free folk go with you." He finished, and I bowed my head as a gesture of farewell. Then Gandalf spoke.

"The Fellowship await the Ringbearer."

Frodo reluctantly turned away from Rivendell, and began to lead the group through the gates. I hesitated, wanting to take one look at Rivendell before leaving. I knew there was a chance that I would not return. I felt Aragorn's hand on my shoulder and I lifted my own hand, resting it on top of his. I noticed Arwen's gaze harden, and she seemed colder, and clearly jealous. I sighed and turned away. I couldn't bear to look at my childhood home any more.

My hand slid off Aragorn's as I slowly followed Sam and Bill, the pony, through the great stone archway and out into the forest beyond.

 

***

 

The days spent walking passed quickly. As the days merged into weeks, I noticed the landscape constantly changing, from forests to green fields, past ruins and over mountains. We made for the Gap of Rohan, and then we would turn east, towards Mordor. I spent most of my time at Aragorn's side, either lost in my own thoughts or speaking with him, but I tried to mingle with the rest of the Fellowship.

One afternoon, the weather was particularly good, so we decided to stop for a while to eat and rest. I sat down on a rock with a heavy sigh, surveying the landscape.

"Where are we exactly?" I heard Merry grumble as he rifled through the bags on Bill's back, undoubtedly looking for food.

"At the foot of Caradhras." Gandalf replied. "A few days march from the Gap of Rohan."

Aragorn sat down beside me and pulled out his pipe. I did the same.

"So you still smoke?" He murmured.

"Of course." I mumbled through the pipe, watching the people around me.

"Merry! Merry!" Pippin cried, drawing his short sword. "Fight me!"

"You don't know how to fight, Pip." Merry muttered. I laughed and looked at Boromir, who was sitting on a rock not far from us.

"Boromir!" I called. "Teach the Hobbits how to use a sword!" He smirked and drew his own sword, and began twirling it in his hands.

"As you wish. Who's first?" He looked towards the two Hobbits as Merry fumbled with the sheath of his sword.

"You need to draw the blade faster, Merry." I instructed him. "Like this-" in a flash, I drew my sword fro beneath my cloak and held the tip against Aragorn's neck. He didn't even flinch.

"What are you doing?" He murmured coolly.

"Demonstrating." I grinned as I sheathed my sword. I smiled and lay back on the rock, staring at the sky and blowing small smoke rings - I wasn't very good at blowing big ones.

Today felt like a good day.

"Two, one, five, good! Very good!" I heard Boromir call to the Hobbits as he blocked each of their blows.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn instructed from the sidelines.

"That's good Pippin!" Merry complimented.

"Thanks!" Pippin replied.

"Faster!" Boromir called, trying to keep their attention. Over the sounds of their fight, I heard Gimli begin to speak in his gruff voice.

"Anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

Moria. I'd always had a feeling that the tales about those mines were more than just stories...

"No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf murmured.

"Come on! Good!" Boromir's encouragement brought my attention back to their 'battle'.

"Ow!" Pippin cried. I sat bolt upright in alarm, seeing him hop backwards, clutching his hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir apologised, rushing to help him. Pippin dropped his sword and, with a speed that startled me, kicked Boromir in the shins and tackled him!

"Get him!" Pippin yelled, causing Merry to dive at Boromir and tackle him to the ground.

"For the Shire!" cried Merry.

"Hold him, Merry!"

Aragorn and I laughed, watching the brawl unfold, until Aragorn stood.

"Gentlemen, that's enough," he said in a stern voice. I only laughed harder when I saw the Hobbits knock him to the ground.

"Fight back, Aragorn!" I called back to him. "They're only Hobbits!"

I knew I was in trouble when Merry sat up.

"She's with them! Get her!" He shouted.

"No!" I yelped as the two Hobbits flew at me, sending me crashing to the ground. I struggled, trying to bat them away with soft blows. Suddenly, a much heavier form knocked the breath out of my body as it landed on me. "Aragorn?" I cried as he sat up and tried to secure my wrists.

"Get her!" He cried as I struggled.

"Mutiny!" I gasped dramatically. "You back-stabbing, betraying..." I ran out of words, so I swiftly kicked him in the shin and he rolled off me with a laugh.

"You two are worse than children!" Gandalf commented as Aragorn pulled me to my feet and I brushed the dust off my clothes.

"What is that?" I heard Sam ask.

"Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli grunted. I turned to look at the dull, black shape that was moving through the sky towards us.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir grunted as he rose from the ground.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Yelled Aragorn, springing into action.

He grabbed me by my waist and dragged me under a low shelf of rock, along with Frodo. I breathed heavily as I watched our camp disappear around us, as everyone found a hiding place. Suddenly, hundreds of noisy, black birds swooped down amongst the rocks. I shrank back against Aragorn's chest and he held me tightly.

The low-flying birds gradually seemed to give up their search for us and moved on. As silence fell again, one by one the members of the Fellowship emerged from their refuges.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf muttered as he stood upright. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras." He gestured towards the snow-covered mountain that lay beside us and I groaned inwardly. The next few days were going to be cold.


	8. Caradhras

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Eight: Caradhras**

 

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried, rushing forward to help him. I jogged along behind him as he pulled the Hobbit to his feet. Frodo's hand instantly crept to his neckline, and I saw the sheer panic in his eyes when he found that the Ring wasn't there. He turned to look for it, and I noticed its golden shine in the snow up ahead and sensed Frodo's relief beside me as he also saw it. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder before he began to walk forward to claim it. Then Boromir picked it up.

"Boromir," Aragorn said in a warning fashion.

We all knew that Boromir desired the Ring, he was only putting himself in danger by handling it. He held it by the chain and reached out with his gloved hand to touch the Ring itself.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing..." he murmured, as if in a trance.

"Boromir!" Aragorn snapped. "Give the Ring to Frodo." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that his hand crept beneath his cloak, towards the hilt of his sword.

"As you wish," Boromir laughed light-heartedly, "I care not." He returned the Ring to Frodo, who instantly slipped it over his head, and then ruffled the Hobbit's hair before turning away. I laid my hand on Aragorn's arm and his hand slipped off his sword as the rest of the company walked on. I breathed a sigh of relief as the tension was released. I looked up at Boromir's retreating figure.

"He's frightened." I said to Aragorn as we walked forward. "And it's his fear that makes his mind weak, and vulnerable to the Ring."

"I know," he replied. "I just hope he has the strength to let it go."

The Fellowship walked on until late afternoon, when we stopped by a frozen lake to eat. I was unhappy about stopping - we would be warmer if we kept walking - but everyone needed a rest. I sat down in the snow with a heavy sigh and looked out over the lake. A light dusting of snow covered the surface, but you could still see the ice reflecting the blue sky above. Somewhere nearby, I heard Merry and Pippin debating whether the ice would be strong enough to hold their weight.

"I wouldn't advise trying it." I muttered. "If you fell through, there would be little chance of you surviving. If the cold doesn't kill you, then you would probably still drown, as it is almost impossible to find the hole you fell through, or break the ice from underneath."

That seemed to end all thoughts about testing the strength of the ice, although all four Hobbits still sat around the edge of the lake.

' _They'll be fine. It can't be that deep around the edge..._ ' I reassured myself as I watched them. Aragorn approached my side and handed some food. I smiled gratefully as he sat down beside me.

"How long will it take to get over the mountain?" I asked quietly.

"Little more than a day, if the pass remains clear." He replied. I nodded and huddled against his warm body as he put an arm around my shoulders. We sat in silence for a few moments, so I closed my eyes and leant my head against Aragorn's shoulders.

"Mister Frodo!"

Sam's startled cry interrupted my moment of peace, along with the loud  _crack and splash_ that followed. I sat up in alarm, seeing Frodo desperately trying to cling to the ice at the edge of the lake as his lower body became submerged. I sprang to my feet and dashed towards him, grabbing his shoulders and hauling him out of the freezing water.

"The Ring!" He yelled, pointing to the tiny object that was spinning wildly across the surface of the ice. My heart leapt into my throat as I saw it slide closer and closer towards the crack that stretched across the ice - it had been caused by Frodo's fall.

I heard everyone sigh with relief as it stopped, just inches away from the drop into the freezing, black water.

' _How are we going to get it_?' I asked myself, just as Frodo put an experimental foot onto the ice.

"Frodo,  _no_!" I yelled, pulling him back, but it was too late. The new pressure on the ice caused the crack to widen, and with a sickening  _plop,_ the Ring slid into the water.

There was a resounding gasp, and I looked down and saw the look of utter horror on Frodo's face.

Without a second thought, I unfastened my cloak, kicked off my boots, and dove straight into the water.

My first thought was ' _cold_ ' the second was, ' _I can't breathe_ ' and then ' _you're underwater, of course you can't breathe_.' I kicked downwards and forced my eyes to open. For a moment, all I could see was a murky darkness. Then my eyes adjusted, and I saw the light from above filter through the water. I swam down as quickly as I could, but the water was freezing my limbs, and I was slowing already. A glimmer caught my eye, and I saw the Ring slowly sinking into the depths. I had no idea how deep the lake was, or what dwelt in it, but I pushed these thoughts out of my mind as I pursued the Ring. I reached out, and caught the loop of the chain on my fingertips. Smiling triumphantly to myself, I began to swim upwards. How far was it to the surface? I hoped it was close, I was running out of air. The Ring was surprisingly heavy; in fact, it seemed to be dragging me downwards. I fought it with every last ounce of strength in my weakening body, kicking upwards, searching for a shred of light to guide me towards the crack in the ice.

Suddenly, my head hit something hard and cold. I'd found the surface, but not the crack. My words from earlier came back to me, ' _it is almost impossible to find the hole you fell through, or break the ice from underneath_.'

I frantically swam from side to side, suddenly disoriented. My lungs screamed for air as I began to panic. I slammed the ice from underneath, but a combination of the cold, my weak body, and the strange effect water has on movement proved my efforts ineffective. A few precious bubbles of air escaped my lips and I began to sink. My vision clouded and it seemed like the cold was compressing my head, or maybe that was just the power of the Ring effecting me. I realised I didn't care any more, as the sudden urge to sleep had come over me, and it seemed too tempting to resist.

' _Is this the end_?' I thought drowsily. It couldn't be, I needed to get the Ring to Frodo! Summoning the last of my strength, I forced myself back towards the ice, just as a dull sound caught my attention. It sounded as if a current had swirled up in the water, but that was nonsense. The lake was frozen. Then something grabbed me. I opened my mouth in shock, allowing the last of my air to escape and icy water began to flood my mouth. I was dragged upwards and was momentarily blinded by light, before I realised that I wasn't in the water any more.

I coughed fitfully, expelling the water from my lungs and then gasped for air, breathing it in gratefully. I blinked and looked around to see what had caused me to leave the water, and I saw Legolas crouching over me.

"Rana?" He called my name, waiting for me to respond. I realised I was lying on my back, staring up at the sky, so I struggled to sit up, and then felt Legolas' arms close around me a he lifted me easily and dashed back across the ice with light feet. I was startled to see how far away I was from where I'd first entered the water. From the looks of the hole in the ice that I'd just been pulled from, I had been so far away from the crack that I would never have made it.

I felt Legolas release me, but before my feet even touched the ground, there were different arms around me, holding me close.

"Rana, you are the most irresponsible person I have ever met." Aragorn murmured into my shoulder as I relaxed into his embrace.

"Sorry... where is Frodo?" I whispered with effort.

"Here." I heard the shaken reply come from behind me, and I turned towards the Hobbit. With trembling hands I held out the Ring for him. I had been careful only to hold the chain, and not to touch the Ring itself.

' _Why don't you keep it_?'

The seemingly random thought that popped into my head startled me, and frightened me so much that I instantly dropped the Ring into Frodo's outstretched hand.

' _Because I don't want it_.' I replied to the voice in my head which seemed to have disappeared the second the Ring left my hand.

"Try to be more careful with it." I murmured to Frodo, smiling weakly. I suddenly became aware of the cold, and began to tremble. Aragorn scooped me into his arms and began to carry me back towards where we had originally stopped. I protested, but couldn't physically stop him while I was in my current condition. Without even setting me down, he began to search through Bill's back, and retrieved a spare shirt and pair of breeches. The only spare clothes I'd brought.

"At least you took off your boots and cloak." He muttered. I nodded as he set me on my feet and went to fetch the clothes he had just mentioned. I hugged myself to try and stop my self shivering as he returned and I slipped behind a nearby boulder to change. I didn't have any spare leather clothing, but those would dry quickly.

As I re-emerged, still shivering, Aragorn threw his own cloak around my shoulders and handed me some food.

"You were irresponsible, but brave." He commented. I shook my head.

"I didn't even think about it. I just knew that the Ring couldn't be lost." I muttered, chewing my food. "I didn't want to go near it though... it's too powerful. I hate it." I finished in a whisper. I finished eating and began to wring the freezing water out of my clothes. Luckily, I had left my sword, bow and quiver by the side of the lake, the only weapon that went with me into the water was my hunting knife. "I think it tried to test me." I sighed. "It wanted me to keep it, but I didn't want to."

"Then you are stronger than a lot of people. I don't know if I could make the same decision if I was faced with that choice." Aragorn murmured.

"You underestimate your strength. You are stronger than I am." I said earnestly, as I packed away my damp clothes. I could feel my strength beginning to return as I turned back and found Frodo standing before me.

"Thank you, Rana." He mumbled. I smiled.

"Don't thank me; I barely made a conscious decision when I went after the Ring. Just try not to drop it again today."

He smiled and I realised that I was surrounded by the Fellowship.

"Do you feel well enough to carry on, Rana?" Gandalf asked. I nodded and he began to walk on, with the four Hobbits in tow, each gave me a small nod as they passed by, and Boromir laid one hand on my shoulder as he walked past. As Legolas moved on, I caught his arm.

"Legolas," I murmured. "Thank you." He only smiled and walked on.

"Thought you were dead back there, lass." Gimli grunted.

"So did I Gimli," I muttered. As he walked away, only Aragorn was left beside me.

"I think you just proved yourself to all of them." He smiled.

"Maybe they just learnt not to underestimate people." I grinned.


	9. Moria

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Nine: Moria**

 

I had lost track of time, but I knew it was late, because the sky had grown dark. Actually, I couldn't even see the sky, because of the blizzard that now swirled around the Fellowship, but I could still tell it was dark. It was freezing too, and windy. The snow had become so deep that the Hobbits couldn't walk through it without becoming submerged, so we carried them. I shifted Pippin from my arms to my back, as his eight was causing my arms to ache. somewhere behind me, Aragorn was carrying both Frodo and Sam, and ahead of me, Boromir carried Merry. He would have carried Pippin also, but I insisted that I took someone, to prove that there was nothing wrong with me after my earlier 'encounter' with the frozen lake.

Legolas passed me, walking easily on top of the snow.

"How do you do that?" I muttered, knowing he'd hear me.

"I don't know, I suppose you're heavier than I am." He fired me a sly grin and I raised an eyebrow.

"Watch your mouth, or I'll throw a Hobbit at you!" I grumbled under my breath as he walked towards the edge of the cliff that we were struggling along.

"Don't feel too bad," Pippin mumbled through my hood, "I'm half his height and he's still lighter than me!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"You aren't fooling anyone, Pip; I've seen how much you eat!" I replied, but I wasn't sure if he heard me, as the wind whisked my words away as they left my frozen lips.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas cried up ahead.

Now that he mentioned it, I could hear some snatches of Elvish being carried on the wind.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled just as several large boulders dislodged themselves from the mountainside above, and came crashing towards us, along with the snow they had been carrying. I leap backwards, keeping as close to the shelter of the rock face as possible.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted from behind me.

"No!" Gandalf protested, before turning and speaking in a commanding tone.

" _Losto Caradhra, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith_!" ( _Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your_ _wrath_!)

" _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; nai yarvaxea rasselya_!" ( _Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained_!) The voice of Saruman countered Gandalf's attempts to stop the storm, as a bolt of lightning struck the mountain. I saw Legolas pull Gandalf back from the edge just before I was completely buried under a pile of falling snow. Somehow, Pippin became detached from my back as I struggled upwards, trying to dig myself out of the snow. I reached the surface and shook my head, dislodging the snow that had piled up on my hood.

"Pippin?" I cried, sweeping away the snow around me until I came across the tip of the Hobbit's hood. I lifted him away from the snow.

"I'm h-here..." he stuttered, shivering uncontrollably. He couldn't last much longer in this weather. I looked around to find that everyone else had emerged from the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn yelled.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli added his opinion.

"Stop arguing and decide!" I yelled over the howling wind, hugging Pippin tightly.

Let the Ringbearer decide," Gandalf said after a moment's thought.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted, after casting a glance in my direction. I winced as a gust of icy wind blew snow into my face.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines," he decided.

"So be it..." murmured Gandalf.

 

***

 

We journeyed through the blizzard for some time, and it gradually reduced in strength, and the depth of the snow became shallower, so I was able to set Pippin on his feet again. As I rubbed my aching shoulders, I heard Aragorn approach my side.

"You should not have taken him,"

"I'm  _fine,_ " I insisted. He had been worrying ever since I have been pulled out of the lake. He sighed and wrapped his cloak a little more tightly around his shoulders.

After an hour or so, the snow stopped, and I was able to see a full moon in the dark sky above, although clouds often covered it. Up ahead, Frodo was speaking with Gandalf, but I didn't pay attention to much that anyone said until Gimli gasped.

"The Walls of Moria."

Before us stood a massive cliff-face, towering high over everything else that surrounded it.

It didn't take long for us to reach the walls, but we had to walk along the shoreline of a large, dark lake.

Gandalf began running his hands along the rock walls, as if he was searching for something.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli stated proudly.

' _So that's what Gandalf is looking for,_ ' I thought to myself.

"Yes, Gimli, even their masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf replied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered sarcastically. So he and Gimli still weren't too friendly then... I turned as I head a _splash_ , half-thinking that I would have to go swimming again today, but it was only Frodo, his foot had slipped into the lake. He scrambled back quickly and looked out at the lake. Something didn't seem right about it...

We stopped walking as we reached a section of the wall that was framed by two great trees. Gandalf began rubbing dirt away, to reveal a pattern in the wall.

"Now let's see... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," he murmured. And, as if on cue, the moon emerged from behind a cloud. The door illuminated with a silver pattern, showing it's shape and writing above it.

"Well that was convenient," I muttered under my breath.

"It reads, The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter," Gandalf stated.

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple! If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," Gandalf said cheerfully, before pressing the tip of his staff against the center of the door. " _Annon Edhellen edro hi ammen_!" (Gate of the Elves, now open for me!)

Nothing happened.

" _Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa_!" (Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves!)

Again, nothing happened.

"Nothing's happened," Pippin stated, as if he was reading my thoughts. Gandalf tried to force the doors open, before sitting down on a rock with a heavy sigh.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he murmured.

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions. I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf snapped, irritably.

I turned to see Aragorn removing the bags from Bill's back, while Sam looked on sadly. I walked forward to help him, taking a heavy pack from the pony's back and setting it on the ground as Aragorn slipped the halter off Bill's head.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill," he murmured. I scratched the pony's head affectionately.

"Good boy," I whispered.

"Bye bye, Bill..." Sam sniffed.

"Go on, Bill, go on," Aragorn patted the pony and gently pushed him away. "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home," he said softly as Bill ambled his way along the lakeside. I shouldered my light pack and wandered over to the edge of the lake, where Merry and Pippin were busy skipping stones across the surface of the water. I frowned at the lake, trying to pinpoint what it was exactly that bothered me about it. Aragorn approached us and stopped Merry before he could throw another stone.

"Do not disturb the water!" he whispered.

"You feel it too?" I asked, and he nodded. One of the rippled that the Hobbits had caused was taking a particularly long time to fade away. And it seemed to be moving towards us...

"Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf cried, and I turned to see Frodo approach the door.

"It's a riddle. Speak 'friend' and enter!" he cried. "What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf.

" _Mellon_ ," he replied.

The doors slowly opened with a grinding groan and we began to enter the mine.

"Soon, Master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves!" Gimli boasted to Legolas. "Roaring fires, malt beer, rope meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" he scoffed as I looked around, and glanced downward as I stepped on something and it responded with a sickening _crunch_. It was a skull. I leap backwards in alarm, stifling a scream.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb," muttered Boromir as we all began to notice the skeletons scattered around the entrance. Legolas reached out and pulled an arrow out of one of the corpses.

"Goblins!" he cried.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We should never have come here! Now, get out! Get out!" Boromir yelled as we all turned towards the exit.

"Frodo!" Sam, Merry, and Pippin cried in unison as I saw a massive tentacle grab Frodo's ankle and drag him backwards out of the mine. Sam rushed forward and sliced off the tentacle as Frodo scrambled back towards the door.

"Get off him!" he cried as a dozen more tentacles exploded from the water and pushed the three Hobbits out of the way and once again grabbed Frodo.

"Strider!" Sam cried as Aragorn and I drew our swords and rushed outside. Boromir and Legolas followed us as I began to hack at one of the wildly waving arms. Aragorn cleanly sliced off the tentacle that held Frodo and he fell into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" cried Gandalf as we began to retreat.

"Legolas! Into the caves!" shouted Boromir, and I looked back to see Aragorn still struggling through the water, so I dashed back to help him.

"Rana! Go back!" he yelled as I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the thrashing tentacles just as Legolas shot at the eye of the massive creature which had emerged from the water. I groaned in pain as Aragorn and I made the final sprint through the stone doorway. The creature seemed to haul itself out of the water as it pursued us, and began to tear at the doorway, causing it to crumble and collapse.

Darkness closed around us.

"We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria," I heard Gandalf murmur as he placed a small crystal on top of his staff. It illuminated a small area, just enough for me to see the faces of the people around me. "Be on your guard! There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf warned. "Quietly now. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

He began to lead the way through the mine. I feel into step beside Aragorn and started to wring out my soaking hair.

"Why did you go back for me?" he whispered.

"Because I couldn't resist taking another swim today," I grinned.

"Rana," his serious tone made me turn to look at his face as we started to climb a flight of stairs.

"If I had been the one left in the water, would you have gone back for me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," he replied without hesitation.

"Then why is it any different when I go back for you?" I murmured. He sighed and I could tell he was smiling, even in the dim light. "Does that answer your question?" I whispered. I saw him nod and I smiled as we followed Gandalf into the depth of the mines.


	10. Balin's Tomb

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Ten: Balin's Tomb**

 

Gandalf carefully lead us across a narrow ledge, below was a drop too deep to think about. He paused and ran his hand along a silvery vein on the cave wall.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels, but _Mithril_." He murmured, casting the light from his staff downwards illuminating the mine below. I leaned a little over the edge, hoping to see how deep it was, but Aragorn grabbed the back of my cloak and pulled me back. He probably thought that I was too accident-prone to even go _near_ the edge.

"Bilbo had a shirt of _Mithril_ rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued as he began to walk on.

"Oh, that was a Kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes. I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire," Gandalf commented. I let out a low whistle, wondering if the old Hobbit had any idea how much the shirt was worth, somehow, I felt that he did.

 

Gandalf led us on, until we reached a steep flight of stairs. They were so steep, that we almost had to climb on our hands and knees. The steps were cluttered with debris, rusted mining tools and weapons, rubble, and skeletons. I flinched away from a pile of bones as I climbed, and Aragorn laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. He seemed to have no trouble with the steps. Up ahead, I saw Pippin slip and almost fall, but he recovered himself and kept climbing.

"Pippin!" Merry hissed, clearly worried about his friend. After some time, we reached the top of the stairs, and were faced with three separate doorways.

"I have no memory of this place," murmured Gandalf. He slowly made his way up to a boulder that lay in front of the three doorways and sat on it. "Take some rest," he called back to us, "I will try to remember the way."

I walked towards a small hollow beneath Gandalf's boulder and sat down against a rock with a heavy sigh. I used my pack as a pillow and pulled my cloak around me, trying to catch some precious sleep. I heard everyone else settle down around me. By the sounds of things, someone had gone up to join Gandalf, I assumed it was Frodo.

As things settled down, I started to drift off to sleep, but a sound caught my attention. It came from somewhere below us, around the same level as the bottom of the stairs. I rolled over and found Aragorn sitting beside me.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered. He nodded, staring off into space. Whatever it was, he didn't seem to think it was dangerous, so I tried to get some rest.

"Are we lost?" hissed Pippin, interrupting my attempts to sleep.

"No," replied Merry.

"I think we're lost," Pippin continued.

"Ssh, Gandalf's thinking," Merry muttered. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Merry?" whispered Pippin again.

"What?" came the exasperated reply.

"I'm hungry,"

I groaned and sat up. I wouldn't get any peace until those two fell asleep, and that didn't seem to be happening any time soon. My head jerked up when I heard the sound again. It sounded like footsteps.

I crawled over to the edge of the level we were on and looked down. There was a creature there. I could barely see it in the dim light, but I could tell it wasn't an orc. I crawled back to Aragorn's side.

"There's a creature down there," I said in a hushed whisper, not wanting to alarm anyone else.

"I know," he murmured softly. "It's Gollum. I noticed his presence some time ago."

My hand crept to the hilt of my sword as I listened for the footsteps. Aragorn laid his hand on my arm.

"He is not dangerous right now. And we want to go unnoticed here," he reminded me. I nodded, leaning back against my rock.

"What is he?" I mumbled.

"He was one of the River-Folk, not much different from a Hobbit, but the Ring corrupted him. He is well over five hundred years old."

I pulled a face at the thought of the disgusting creature, then rolled towards Aragorn and rested my head on his shoulder, before drifting off to sleep.

 

"Ah! It's that way!" cried Gandalf, jerking me awake. I had no idea how long I'd slept for, but long enough for my shoulders to become stiff. I stood and stretched as the rest of the Fellowship sat up.

"He's remembered!" Merry cried happily as we all made our way towards Gandalf.

"No, but the air smells less foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf chuckled, as he began to lead us down a passageway. Using my hands, I felt my way along the narrow walls, until the walls disappeared and I became aware that we were standing in a large, open space.

"Let me risk a little more light..." murmured Gandalf, and suddenly, the light on the tip of his staff brightened, and I saw that we were standing in some sort of massive hall, lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings that stretched as far as the eye could see. It took me a moment to realize that my mouth was hanging open in awe, so I snapped it closed.

"Behold! The great realm of the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf," announced Gandalf.

"Well, there's an eye-opener and no mistake," mumbled Sam.

We walked on for a short while, until it seemed that Gimli had spotted something. He made a noise of horror and rushed away from the group.

"Gimli!" called Gandalf as I turned to see the dwarf rushing towards a room that was lit by sunlight. I automatically walked towards the light of the sun, it seemed like it had been so long since I saw it last. The others rushed to follow Gimli and I pursued them as they reached the chamber. It was scattered with the skeletons of Dwarves, and in the center stood a massive white stone block. It was a tomb. Gandalf approached it as Gimli stood before it, sobbing.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf murmured. He stepped back, and found a large book that was being held by a dead Dwarf. He pried it from his hands and began to read.

"We must move on, we cannot linger," Legolas whispered to Aragorn who stood beside me. I cast a nervous looked around the room as Gandalf began to read.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long," Gandalf read in a slow, rhythmic voice. "The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

He looked up; everyone appeared to be frightened by the contents of the book. There was a sickening silence, which was interrupted by a slow _creak_ and a _rattle_. I looked up just in time to see a skeleton that sat beside Pippin fall down a well, dragging the chain and bucket along with it. I winced at every singe sound it made as it fell to the bottom of Moria. Then there was silence. Would anyone else have heard the racket? Of course they would have, there was enough noise made to wake the dead. I half-expected the skeletons to sit up and complain about the racket.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf hissed at Pippin, snatching his hat and staff off the Hobbit. We all stood and listened. For a moment, it seemed like we hadn't been heard. Then the drums started.

_Doom, doom, doom, doom._

The steady, menacing beat continued as Frodo drew his sword. It glowed blue.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam cried.

"Orcs!" Legolas half-snarled, running to barricade the door. I followed him along with Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir began to push the heavy door shut, and was almost hit by two arrows.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn instructed the Hobbits, rushing to help us.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir sighed with sarcastic relief. We grabbed the heavy, rusted weaponry that lay on the ground and laid it against the door.

"Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli cried. I turned to see that he had leaped onto Balin's Tomb and was brandishing his axe. I jumped when I heard the sound of breaking wood coming from the door. Pulling my bow off my back, I set an arrow to the string and aimed it at one of the openings. Legolas released his arrows first, and I heard a shriek on the other side of the door. I released my bowstring and my arrow sailed through one of the holes. I could tell I had hit something by the wail that followed. They hammered at the door ferociously.

"They're breaking through!" I cried, stowing away my bow and drawing my sword. Suddenly, the doors broke and Orcs flooded in. With a yell I leaped into the battle, decapitating an Orc with a clean blow to the neck. Ducking to avoid a rusty blade, I plunged my sword into the stomach of the creature, and then stumbled backwards in shock. A cave troll burst through the door, roaring angrily and taking part of the wall with it. It lunged at the Hobbits and Sam slid through its legs. I turned away and dispatched a few Orcs quickly, before fighting my way towards the troll. I lopped off the arm of an Orc just as the troll tried to attack Gimli, but he leaped out of harms way. Balin's Tomb was destroyed. In its attempts to catch the Dwarf, the troll killed several of the surrounding Orcs. I ducked as it swung the chain that was attached to its neck, as it now pursued Legolas. I made my way over towards the Hobbits, just as Sam smashed an Orc in the face with his frying pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He huffed.

"Nice hit, Sam!" I yelled, grabbing a spear off the ground and using it to impale two Orcs at once. Then something hit the side of my head and I fell to the ground, feeling warm blood trickle down my cheek. I rolled over to see an Orc standing over me. Realising that I was still holding the spear, I stabbed it through the neck and scrambled to my feet, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my head.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" I turned at the sound of Frodo's cry for help. He was dangling upside down from the troll's gigantic hand and was trying to cut it with his sword. The troll dropped him and he tumbled to safety, just as I threw the spear to the Aragorn, who caught it and used it to stab the creature. The troll growled in anger and swiped at Aragorn, smashing him into a wall.

"Aragorn!" I screamed, trying to fight through the sea of Orcs so I could reach him. I wildly swung my sword from side to side, clearing a path. I saw Frodo kneel over Aragorn and shake him. He didn't get up. I felt like I was going to be sick when I saw the troll lunge at him again. I knelt down and picked up the first thing I could find, a helmet. I threw it with all my force at the troll. It bounced off its thick hide, but distracted it long enough for it to forget Aragorn, and start pursuing Frodo again.

' _Idiot creature! I wanted you to come after me_!' I screamed in my head. Then the world seemed to slow down.

The troll was holding the spear. It stabbed at Frodo. Frodo dodged, but was thrown against the wall. Before he could recover, the troll plunged the spear into his chest.

"No!" I yelled, fighting the orcs with new ferocity.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Sam yelled from across the battle as Frodo fell.

I saw Merry and Pippin leap onto the troll's back and begin to stab at it. It grabbed Merry and threw him off. I rushed forward and caught the Hobbit in my arms, before setting him down and looking up. Legolas had joined Pippin on the troll's back, and was aiming an arrow at its head. It roared as Pippin stabbed it, giving Legolas the chance to fire an arrow into its mouth. It staggered around in confusion for a moment then, with a groan, it crashed to the ground, sending Pippin tumbling across the floor. At the sight of the fallen troll, the few remaining orcs fled.

I turned to where I had last seen Aragorn lying, but he wasn't there. Frantically, I searched for him, until I saw him crawling over to Frodo's limp form. I rushed up to him and crouched by the Hobbit's side. He wasn't moving.

"Oh no..." Aragorn whispered, rolling Frodo over. To my surprise, he sat up and gasped.

"Frodo!" I breathed.

"Frodo! He's alive!" cried Sam.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt," Frodo gasped.

"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn murmured in awe.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said in a relieved tone. Frodo pulled open his shirt to reveal a glistening shirt of _Mithril._

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Gimli chuckled. I breathed a sigh of relief, everyone was unharmed. My head snapped up when I heard the shrieks of more orcs outside.

"They won't be gone for long..." I muttered.

"To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" Gandalf commanded the Fellowship.


	11. The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Eleven: The Bridge of Khazad-D **û** m**

 

The Fellowship sprinted out of the chamber that held Balin's Tomb and out into the great hall. Orcs came flooding out of the ground and pouring out of the ceiling, like an unstoppable liquid.

' _Keep running. Just keep running._ ' I told myself, pushing away the pain of my head wound.

More Orcs came. They followed us and blocked the path ahead. Eventually, we had to stop. I found myself pressed against Aragorn as they pushed us into a tight circle. I fearfully looked around into the faces of our pursuers. Cruel eyes met mine and they hissed and laughed at my fear.

My hand found Aragorn's beside me and I held it tightly, he also gripped my hand. I swallowed hard and allowed my other hand to reach for the hilt of my sword.

' _I'm not going down without a fight..._ '

I jumped at the sound of a roar in the distance. The orcs looked at each other, and I was surprised to see that they appeared to be terrified. They scattered, fleeing back to their holes. Within seconds, we were alone. I looked up the hallway; there was a light there, like someone had lit a massive fire.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned. Gandalf was silent for a moment.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world," he hissed. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf cried and we fled after him away from the light. My hand slipped out of Aragorn's as we ran. I followed as quickly as I could, not wanting to overtake the Hobbits. Boromir took the lead as we rushed down a flight of steps. I slipped, and would have fallen is Aragorn had not grabbed me from behind; I kept running, but stopped abruptly as I saw Boromir teeter perilously at the edge of the path. We had reached another set of stairs. All around us was illuminated with the light of a fire, yet I could see none. Legolas pulled Boromir back from the edge and behind me I heard Aragorn speak.

"Gandalf," he said, turning to the wizard.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" he cried. We ran down the staircase, it seemed endless until we reached a large gap that plummeted downwards into nothingness. I was vaguely aware of arrows raining down amongst us, but none of them struck anyone. Legolas jumped across the gap easily, and then turned.

"Gandalf!" he called, beckoning. Gandalf jumped after him with effort.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted; grabbing the two Hobbits and leaping across the gap with a grunt as the edge crumbled.

"Sam!" cried Aragorn as he lifted the Hobbit and threw him after Boromir. He then turned to Gimli, who held up his hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he huffed, before leaping. My heart jumped into my throat as I saw that he wasn't going to make it, but I relaxed when Legolas lurched forward and grabbed his beard. "Not the beard!" yelled Gimli as Legolas pulled him to safety.

Aragorn nodded to me, indicating that I was next. I took a step back and then prepared to launch myself into the air, I ran the few steps to the edge just as more of the steps crumbled away, making the gap impossible to jump.

"Rana wait!" cried Aragorn, but it was too late, I had to jump, or fall. I flew through the air and started to drop just before the edge. I reached out and grabbed the rock with my fingertips. Groaning, I began to haul myself upwards. Behind me I heard a crash. Part of the ceiling had collapsed, leaving the stairs that Aragon and Frodo stood on unattached to anything. The stone began to tilt backwards, and I knew it would fall towards me soon. My hands frantically scrambled, trying to pull myself upwards before I was crushed.

"Rana!"

I looked up to see Legolas and Boromir standing over me. They grabbed my arms and hauled me to safety.

"Thank you," I gasped, realizing how terrified I had been. I turned to see Aragorn and Frodo hurtling towards us.

"Come on!" yelled Boromir as they rejoined the group. We immediately started running again, just as the great section of stair fell into the abyss below.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" cried Gandalf as we ran past him. I dashed across the impossibly narrow bridge behind Aragorn.

"You cannot pass," I heard Gandalf say somewhere behind us as Aragorn lead us towards a flight of stairs that lead upwards.

"Gandalf!" yelled Frodo.

I looked up to see a towering creature of fire and darkness standing over the bridge where Gandalf stood. Flame flickering across its massive body as it looked at Gandalf.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor! Dark fire shall not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf cried, staff and sword in hand. The Balrog drew it's own flaming sword and brought it crashing down on top of Gandalf, who parried the blow.

"Go back to the shadow!" He hissed at the creature. "You... shall not... pass!" He screamed, slamming his staff into the bridge. There was a blinding flash of white light, and then I saw the demon draw a whip of flame, and then step towards Gandalf. The bridge gave way below its feet, and it tumbled into the chasm below. Gandalf turned away, but as he did so, the whip of the Balrog lashed up and caught him by the ankle, dragging him down. For a brief moment, he caught the edge of the bridge.

"Gandalf!" I screamed, lurching forward, but Aragorn caught me and pulled me back as I thrashed against him.

"No! No!" cried Boromir.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled beside me as he was restrained by Boromir.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf whispered. Then he let go of the edge, and fell into the abyss.

"No!" screamed Frodo, but it sounded dim and far away to me. I weakly struggled against Aragorn as he held me tightly against his chest. I felt tears gathering in my eyes as I looked up at him. He stood silently staring at the place where Gandalf had fallen. More arrows began falling in front of me, breaking Aragorn's trance and forcing him to pull me back and follow the others.

One by one, we escaped into the sunlight outside the mines. My legs could no longer hold me up, and I collapsed with grief. I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands, trying to stop the tears that threatened to run down my face.

' _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry..._ ' I repeated to myself over and over as my body shook with silent sobs.

"Legolas, get them up," called Aragorn.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled at him.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn replied. The tears had stopped, so I dropped my hands from my face and wrapped my arms around my body. I felt Aragorn's hand on my shoulder.

"Rana?" he whispered, crouching by my side. I could hardly bring myself to look at him; I knew I'd only cry again. "Rana, I need you to help me. Please." He begged me. I nodded and allowed him to pull me to my feet. He patted my shoulder before walking away. "On your feet, Sam," he murmured, helping the Hobbit up. "Frodo?" he called. Frodo turned back to the broken Fellowship, with tears streaking his cheeks.

I ducked my head and silently followed Aragorn away from the mines.


	12. Lothlórien

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twelve: Lothlórien**

 

After several hours of travel, we found ourselves looking upon the forest of Lothlórien, and not long after, we passed its borders. I walked behind everyone else, lost in my own thoughts. Up ahead, Gimli and the Hobbits entered the forest cautiously.

"Stay close, young Hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All those who look upon her fall under her spell... and are never seen again." Gimli whispered. Frodo seemed distracted.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" Gimli boasted. "I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox!"

With no sign other than a slight rustle of leaves, I suddenly found myself surrounded by golden-haired elves, all aiming arrows at our group.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," one elf said cockily, stepping forward.

As the sun began to set, we were lead through the forest to a chamber, where the trees were so thick, that barely any daylight was allowed through.

" _Mae govannen, Legolas Thanduilion._ " (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) The elf - whom we now knew as Haldir - said.

" _Govannas vîn gwennan le, Haldir o Lórien._ " (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien) Legolas murmured. Haldir then turned to Aragorn and myself.

" _A Aragorn en Rana in Dúnedain istannen le ammen._ " (Aragorn and Rana of the Dúnedain. You are known to us) Aragorn and I bowed slightly.

" _Hennaid_ ," (Thank you) Aragorn said softly. I only nodded, feeling too overcome by my grief for words.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves. Speak words we can all understand!" Gimli grumbled from behind me.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir frowned.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul, in khuzdûl_!" (A plague upon your necks!) Gimli spat. Aragorn turned and placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

" _That_ was not so courteous," he muttered. Haldir then turned to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further," he then turned and walked away. Aragorn met my gaze for a moment, before following him.

I sat down as Aragorn began arguing with Haldir.

" _Boe ammen veriad lîn! Andelu i ven. Merin le telim. Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn_!" (We need your protection! The road is dangerous. I wish we could depend on you. Understand, we need your support!) Aragorn spoke irritably, as if he was running out of time.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead." Boromir murmured to a troubled-looking Frodo, although to me his comforting words felt like a stab to the chest.

' _We could have saved him..._ ' I thought to myself, drawing my cloak tightly around my body. I looked up when I heard Haldir and Aragorn's footsteps.

"You will follow me," Haldir spoke briskly to the company, before walking away. I stood and followed Aragorn as we were lead into the forest.

We walked for some time through the silver wood, nobody spoke. Suddenly, up ahead, Haldir stopped and looked over a ledge.

"Caras Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on earth, realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." He smiled proudly, before leading us onward. I stopped to look at the beautiful hill covered in golden-leaved trees for a moment, before following.

We were lead into a great city of trees as the sky grew dark, and were brought before a short flight of steps. Everything glowed here. Lights flickered in windows set into the trees and from winding stairways. Even the elves seemed to emit their own light. I looked up as the light shone brighter, and two elves, clad in white, began to descend towards us. One as male, and one was female, both were beautiful, but the beauty of the woman far surpassed the appearance of any elf I had ever seen. It was the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn spoke in a calm, unchanging tone. Galadriel looked up.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," she spoke softly.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas murmured.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." Galadriel smiled, casting her gaze over Gimli, and then looking at Boromir.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn said, and I was suddenly angered by his lack of faith in the Fellowship.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true," Galadriel comforted us, and a feeling of calm began to spread over me. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now, and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace..."

 

***

 

We made camp on the ground, as the Hobbits did not like the idea of sleeping in trees. After I had found a bed for myself, I walked away from the company, and climbed into the low branches of a tree. Around me, I could hear the sound of elves singing.

" _A Olorin i yaresse, Mentaner i Numeherui, Tirien i Romenori, Maiarion i Oiosaila... Mana elye etevanne... Norie i melanelye_?"

Their words brought fresh tears to my eyes, but this time, instead of stopping them, I let them roll freely down my cheeks.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas murmured somewhere behind me. I did not turn. I hated it when people saw me cry, that's why I chose to be alone.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas whispered sadly, and I heard him walk away. One line of the Lament caused me to cry even more.

' _What drove you to leave that which you loved_?'

Why did he leave us? He could have been saved...

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them. 'The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers, came falling like a rain of flowers...'" Sam stood and spoke. I smiled through my tears. "Oh that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He sighed, sitting down again. I laid my head against the trunk of the tree and continued to gaze into the forest, the lights that shone ahead of me slipped in and out of focus as I cried silent tears.

After a short while, I heard someone speak. It was Aragorn.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected," he murmured softly. For a moment I thought he was speaking to me, until Boromir replied.

"I will find no rest here. I heard a voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, even now, there is hope left, but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing, and now our... our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it, I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze? Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" His voice filled with passion as he spoke of his city.

"I have seen the White City, long ago," Aragorn said softly.

"One day, our paths will lead us there, and the tower guard shall take up the call, 'the lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir spoke cheerfully, as if speaking about his city had renewed his faith. I heard him stand and walk away, leaving Aragorn alone. I wondered whether he even knew I was here. These doubts were removed from my mind as I heard him rise and walk towards me. He stopped beneath the branch I sat on and leaned casually against the tree, not looking up at me. I hastily attempted to wipe the tears from my eyes as I looked down at him.

"Rana?" he murmured.

"Hm?" I sniffed.

"I noticed you hurt your heard earlier," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't hurt it... the Orc did," I muttered, lightly touching the throbbing wound and wincing. Aragorn chuckled softly below.

"Can you come down so I can look at it?"

"I'm fine," I insisted quickly. If I came down now, he'd be able to tell that I'd been crying.

"Please?" he murmured, and I sighed.

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"Rana, please come down," he requested. I sighed, knowing he would suspect something if I didn't come down. I hurriedly rubbed my eyes one more time, before dropping out of the tree and landing in a crouch beside him. As I stood, he wordlessly took my hand and led me back to the camp. I glanced over at the sleeping forms of our company before he sat me down on one of the large tree roots that surrounded us. He examined my injury carefully, apologizing each time he caused me to wince.

"It's only small. It will heal," he whispered, sitting down beside me after he had washed the cut. I smiled weakly and looked at the floor, before standing and walking a few steps away.

"Rana," Aragorn's call caused me to turn around. I saw him stand and walk over to me, before hugging me tightly. "Crying is not a sign of weakness," he whispered in my ear, "it's just a sign that you have been strong for too long."

With those words, I broke down. For the second time that day, I found that my legs couldn't support my weight, and I sank to the ground with Aragorn still holding me. I sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"It's alright," he comforted me.

"What do we do now?" I choked. Aragorn was silent for a moment.

"Gandalf asked me to lead the Fellowship. I will try to make the choices he would have made," he hugged me tightly and I nodded.

"I will follow you," I whispered. "Even into the fires of Mordor, and back."

"I hope we will make it that far," he murmured. I sat up and wiped the tears from my cheeks, before looking into his story grey eyes.

"We will make it. There is always hope."


	13. Leaving Lórien

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Thirteen: Leaving Lórien**

 

The morning after we arrived in Lothlórien, we found ourselves standing near the banks of the River Anduin. We stood in a line, as pale green cloaks were fastened around our necks by several elves.

I looked down and saw the emerald green brooch, shaped like a lead, which held my new cloak in place. I glanced over at Aragorn and couldn't help blushing when I saw him take my pendant and adjust it, so it hung outside his cloak. I smiled as Celeborn appeared before us.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes," he said solemnly. By his side appeared Galadriel. She walked up to Legolas.

 

_***Later_

 

I carelessly threw my pack into one of the long boats that floated in the river beside me, and then took another few bags from Legolas.

"Lembas! Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," Legolas smiled, taking a tiny bite from the pale wafer that had been packed for us. He offered me a small piece and I nibbled it curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't lying," I muttered, tossing the bag into the boat as Legolas walked away.

"How many did you eat?" Merry whispered to Pippin.

"Four," he replied with a small burp.

I smirked and stepped back, looking out at the river. Somewhere behind me, Aragorn was speaking with Galadriel and Celeborn, I knew I shouldn't interrupt them, or try to eavesdrop. I had already been spoken to by Galadriel anyway...

 

_***Flashback_

 

As the rest of the Fellowship (apart from Aragorn) walked away with their gifts, I was left standing before Galadriel. Celeborn took Aragorn to one side to speak with him.

"Lady Galadriel, I desire no gift from you," I murmured shyly. She smiled kindly.

"You may think that now, but in time, you will need this," she handed me something small, barely longer than my hand. It was a tiny dagger in a soft leather sheath. I slowly drew the blade and examined it. The tip shone brilliantly.

"The tip of the blade is made of  _Mithril_ , it is sharp enough to cut through any material, although you can only use it once," she spoke softly. "Only use it in your time of greatest need." she cautioned me, and then looked over at Aragorn.

"He will need you before the end," she murmured.

' _That is the second time I have been told that..._ ' I thought to myself. I was about to question her, when she interrupted me.

"I leave you with this advice,  _Edro Gúr lín_." (Open your heart), "You will achieve great things with the ones you love.  _Namárié,_ we shall not meet again in this lifetime."

" _Namárié_ ," I whispered as she turned and left me.

 

_***End of Flashback_

 

I looked down at the sheathed dagger that lay in my hand, before slipping it inside my boot for safekeeping. Someone approached me from behind and I turned to see Aragorn smile at me as the Lady Galadriel walked away. Before she disappeared into the trees, she turned and smiled at us in a very 'knowing' manner. Aragorn took my hand and helped me climb into one of the boats. Sam and Frodo already sat in it. Sam looked highly uncomfortable, to say the least. Aragorn climbed in behind me and took up the paddle as I found myself a seat near him.

"What gift did she give you?" he whispered as we pushed off from the shore, along with the other two boats.

"A dagger," I murmured. "What did she give you?"

"Nothing," he replied with a slight smile. "She said that she had no greater gift to give me than the gift I already have... she said I would understand in time."

 

***

 

For several days we paddled up the Anduin River. I often relieved Aragorn of paddling when he became tired. We always camped on the western shore of the river, as the eastern shore was almost continuously patrolled by Orcs from Mordor. We were closer to Mordor now than we had ever been.

As night fell, we beached the boats on the western shore of the river and made camp. As I tried to light a fire, I heard something moving in the water, but when I looked up, all I could see was a log. I watched it for a moment, and then realised that there was something floating alongside it. Boromir seemed to have noticed too, as he was creeping along the riverbank, trying to get a better look at the creature.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman," Aragorn murmured, almost out of my range of hearing, so that it almost felt like I was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," Boromir muttered.

Close by, Sam started talking to Frodo.

"Have some food, Mister Frodo."

"No, Sam," he replied.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mister Frodo..." Sam sighed.

"I'm alright," Frodo mumbled.

"But you're not. I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would,"

The mention of Gandalf's name still hurt me, but the pain was numb.

"You can't help me, Sam, not this time. Get some sleep," Frodo replied. As the Hobbits fell silent, I turned back to Aragorn and Boromir.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike our from Mordor from a place of strength," Boromir said to Aragorn.

"There is no strength on Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn murmured.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves! Have you so little faith in your people? Yes there is weakness. There if frailty. But there is courage also, and honour to be among Men. But you will not see that," Boromir hissed, suddenly becoming defensive. I heard footsteps and it sounded like Aragorn was walking away, but then I heard him get violently pulled back.

"You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are," Boromir spat angrily. I was ready to spring to Aragorn's defence, but then they would know that I had been listening.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city," Aragorn replied coldly, before walking back towards me. I kept my head down as I restarted trying to light the fire, as I'd forgotten about it while I had been listening.

"It doesn't normally take you this long to start a fire," Aragorn murmured in an amused tone. I sighed. He knew that I had heard the whole conversation.

"I think his father asked him to bring the Ring to Minas Tirith, which is why he wants to take that road," I whispered.

"I know," Aragorn murmured, sitting beside me and warming his hands on the pitifully small fire.

"I didn't think we would have to look for danger from inside the Fellowship," I sniffed, "I hate how the Ring has changed him." Aragon slipped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a comforting hug.

"Don't worry. It's not time to worry yet," he murmured softly. "Try to get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow may be our last day in the boats."


	14. The Great River

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Great River**

 

I woke in the morning with stiff shoulders, and found that I'd been lying at an awkward angle between a large rock and Aragorn. The sun had not yet risen, but I could tell that dawn wasn't far off. I rose to my feet, being careful not to wake Aragorn, and walked over to the shore of the river. I was the only person awake. I crouched down by the shore and began to splash water onto my face to wake myself up. Behind me, I heard someone stretch and I turned to see Aragorn walking towards me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I murmured. He smiled.

"Don't worry; we have to leave soon anyway,"

As if on cue, the members of the Fellowship who were still asleep began to stir. I saw Gimli groan and roll over; squashing Legolas, who pushed him off, causing the Dwarf to roll onto Boromir's sleeping form. I laughed as I watched the semi-conscious drama unfold; Pippin woke up, and gave Merry a sharp prod in his ribs. He yelped, causing Sam to sit up violently. My eyes wandered over to Frodo. He was not asleep, but he lay on his side with his eyes open. There were dark circles under them that told me that he had not slept all night. I stifled a yawn and began packing the boats again. I heard Pippin insist on breakfast, so I pulled out a wafer of Lembas and threw it to him.

" _Share_ it," I stressed, handing Aragorn a piece as he walked towards the boats. I threw pieces to Legolas, Gimli and Boromir as they approached and then ate my own. The filling effect it had puzzled me, but I decided not to question it, but be thankful for it instead.

With a yawn, I climbed into the boat and nestled myself amongst the bags. I cast a glance over my shoulder, looking at the water. There had been no sign of Gollum today, but I sensed he was still near. Aragorn was helping Frodo and Sam climb into the boat, and I felt it rock slightly as he pushed it away from the shore.

 

We paddled down the river until late afternoon, mostly through high-walled gorges. I was just dozing off as I heard Aragorn attract Frodo's attention behind me.

"Frodo, the Argonath," I looked up and gasped at the two enormous statues that towered over us. They were of men, carved out of the two cliff sides in a faded white stone, their hands outstretched, as if in an attempt to stop the flow of the mighty river. "Long have I desired to look upon the kinds of old, my kin." Aragorn murmured. I gazed in awe at the two great kings as we travelling past them.

 

Not long after we had passed the statues we discovered some old mooring posts, not far from the enormous waterfall that lay ahead of us. We beached the boats and I hopped out, pulling my pack with me. Our boat held most of the food that we had been given in Lórien, so I took out several packages of Lembas.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn announced as I tossed him a package of Lembas.

"Oh yeh? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks?! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Gimli grumbled.

' _Sounds fun..._ ' I thought sarcastically.

"That is our road. I suggest take some rest, and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn murmured, walking over to the shore.

"Recover my...? Phrrr!" Gimli gasped, making a less-than-polite sound to express his opinion. I laughed softly.

"We should leave now," I heard Legolas say to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Aragorn insisted. I frowned and walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Legolas only looked at me before continuing.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it," The Elf whispered, and I cast an anxious glance over my shoulder.

"No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young hobbit." Gimli grumbled somewhere behind us. I turned and saw Merry emerge from the forest behind us with an armful of firewood. He looked around our camp with concern clear in his eyes.

"Where is Frodo?" he asked. I looked around for the Hobbit, then spotted Boromir's shield leaning against a tree.

"Boromir is gone too..." I whispered.

Frodo was in danger.

"We have to find them!" I cried, stuffing what was left of the Lembas into my pocket and dashing off into the forest. I ran low to the ground, searching for tracks, and found myself drifting in a Southerly direction. I couldn't seem to make myself run fast enough as I scrambled up the steep hill, and cursed as I tripped over a tree root. Swearing under my breath, I turned to run on, but something stopped me. I turned to look at the pile of carelessly dropped firewood. Crouching down, I brushed away a few leaves, revealing signs of a scuffle.

"Oh no..." I whispered, following Frodo's tracks with my eyes. They lead up the hill, whereas Boromir's lead downwards.

' _Maybe he's gone back to the camp..._ ' I silently prayed as I turned and began sprinting back up the hill. Only then did I realise that Aragorn wasn't behind me. Maybe he had found Boromir...

I burst out of the trees suddenly, blinded by the strong sunlight. I seemed to have reached the top of the hill. I jumped when I heard a roar behind me.

A roar that made my skin crawl.

A roar that didn't belong to a man, a Hobbit, an Elf or a Dwarf.

I turned in horror to see the army of creatures bearing down on me, they weren't orcs, they were too tall and muscular, and were running in sunlight!

Without a second thought I turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. I couldn't fight all of them on my won! I leapt over a fallen tree as I ran, and spotted a building ahead of me. The Watchtower of Ámon Hen. I sped up, hoping to find a hiding place in the deserted tower. Up ahead, I could hear voices, it was Frodo and Aragorn!

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam, he will not understand,"

"Aragorn!" I yelled as they came into view. He knelt before Frodo and rose when he saw me. He took one look at the expression of terror on my face and turned back to Frodo.

"Go, Frodo! Run! Run!" He cried, drawing his sword as I slowed to a jog before him.

"Find the Halfling! Find the Halfling!" The command came from behind me as I took my place at Aragorn's side.

"What are they?" I gasped breathlessly.

"Uruk-Hai," he murmured as they bore down on us.

"Fantastic," I muttered as I drew my sword and leapt into battle.


	15. The Breaking of the Fellowship

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Breaking of the Fellowship**

With a yell, I charged into battle at Aragorn's side, slicing and stabbing any Uruk that came near me. These creatures were harder to kill. They were muscular, enduring, heavily armoured and wielded broad weapons. I jabbed an Uruk in the neck, as I noticed a gap in the armour.

"Rana!" I turned as Aragorn called me. He was running up the steps at the side of the watchtower. I finished the Uruk and followed him, knocking the pursuing creatures off the steps as I ran after him. The army seemed to be endless as they surged after us. One by one we knocked them back, but more came. I ducked to avoid a blade that was swung at my head, and then decapitated the offending Uruk. Aragorn caught my eye, then looked down at the sea of metal and Uruk-Hai. He was going to jump.

He leapt off the platform with a yell, landing heavily on several of our enemies. I took a deep breath and followed him, landing feet-first on the head of an Uruk. I winced at the sickening sound of its neck breaking before fighting my way over to Aragorn. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Legolas and Gimli appear and join the frenzy. I struck out at an Uruk, but my sword became wedged in his armour. I frantically tried to pull it out as I heard one approach me from behind. I turned, seeing it raise it's blade above my head, and at the last moment, ducked to the side so it brought the weapon down heavily on its comrade. In anger, it turned back to me as I attempted to free my sword, it was stuck. I drew my hunting knife and pointed it at the Uruk. It laughed. I flinched away as it raised the bloodied blade again. I couldn't block the attack so I closed my eyes, anticipating the blow.

Something whipped past my face and I opened my eyes to see the Uruk still standing before me, but it had no head.

Aragorn appeared at my side and I smiled weakly, releasing my sword from the corpse with a sharp jerk. There were few Uruk-Hai left, most seemed to be running down the hill.

I looked in the direction as I heard an unmistakable sound. The Horn of Gondor.

"Boromir!" I cried, looking back at Aragorn.

"Go! He needs help!" he said softly. I nodded and dashing in the direction of the sound. Three blasts sounded as I cut down stray Uruks that wandered into my path. Then the horn fell silent.

"Boromir!" I yelled, noticing a clearing in the trees ahead. It was full of Uruks, but they were leaving. As I got closer, I saw that one remained. It stood over a figure that was slumped on his knees, with arrows protruding from his body. The Uruk held a crossbow, and it drew back the bowstring, preparing for a close-range shot.

"Don't you touch him!" I screamed, flinging myself at the Uruk and tackling him to the ground. He growled in anger and struck me on the head with his metal-covered fist. I groaned and rolled of him, before scrambling to my feet and spitting out blood. The Uruk had dripped his bow, but he drew his blade and swung it at me. I parried, barely, and was once again thrown to the ground. I looked up fearfully at the creature that loomed over me, preparing to kill me, and for the second time in a few minutes, I prepared to be struck down. I didn't close my eyes this time though. I was going to face death as bravely as I could. The only thing I regretted was not being able to say goodbye to Aragorn...

The Uruk raised his blade and roared. His roar was met with an answering cry of rage, as something jumped over my body and clashed blades with the creature.

It was Aragorn.

I could have cried with relief, but I began crying for a different reason, as I saw Boromir drag himself towards a tree trunk. I hauled myself off the ground and ran to him, sheathing my sword as I crouched before him.

"Boromir?" I whispered, unable to stop the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I have failed, they took the little ones!" he gasped with effort.

"You have not failed," I insisted. "You're going to live!" I moved to remove one of the arrows, but he stopped me.

"I tried to take the Ring. I deserve death," he choked, his face growing pale.

"Your bravery more than makes up for that," I sniffed.

"I have failed Gondor. Who can protect the city now?"

I looked down at his face, it was contorted in pain.

"I will," I whispered. "I promise you, that I will protect Gondor and the world of men to the very end, or I will die trying. I swear on all that I hold dear."

Boromir lifted his gloved hand to my face and gently stroked away a tear.

"Thank you," he murmured, before he grew weak and his hand slipped away. "You must pursue Merry and Pippin, do not waste precious time with a dying man."

"I will not leave you here to die alone!" I sobbed.

"I will not be alone," he smiled weakly, and I looked over my shoulder as Aragorn struggled with the Uruk. I turned back to Boromir with fresh tears in my eyes.

"I will keep my promise," I whispered, leaning forward to kiss his forehead softly. "You fought with honour. Be at peace."

I then stood and cast a final look over my shoulder as Aragorn beheaded the Uruk. His face was covered in blood, and I almost ran to him, but I had to uphold Boromir's final wish. I wiped the tears from my eyes and then ran off into the forest as Aragorn approached Boromir and knelt at his side. I ran a few steps then looked back, catching his eye.

' _Please understand,_ ' I whispered in my mind, hoping that somehow, he would hear me. It tortured me to leave him again as I dashed off into the forest, following the clear tracks of the Uruk-Hai that had taken Merry and Pippin.

I could only hope that Frodo and Sam were safe.

After I had run on for a few minutes, my heart suddenly felt heavier, and somehow I knew. Boromir was gone.

I had failed to save him, just like I had failed to save Gandalf. All I could do now was do my best to save Merry and Pippin.


	16. The Hunt

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Hunt**

 

The sun rose on my third day of pursuit. I estimated that the Uruk-Hai were less than half a days travel ahead of me, maybe only a few hours if I was lucky. They ran quickly, without tiring, and in broad daylight. These creatures were like the perfect Orc... from the enemy's point of view anyway. I pushed my aching legs to go faster as I climbed a grassy hill. Three days and nights of running. No sleep. No food, and the only water I could get was from the odd stream or river. I was understandably exhausted. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of Merry and Pippin. And Boromir. I couldn't let any of them down. I wouldn't let anyone else die.

I looked out as I stood at the top of the hill, breathing deeply. I knew where I was now, Rohan. Looking out over the plains I saw the Uruks in plain sight up ahead. They were only a few miles out in front of me, I could catch them!

I began running again, not wanting to think of what I would have to do when I caught up with them; I was only one person after all, I doubted I could fight them all single-handedly. Even if their numbers had depleted after the battle. Maybe I could find a way to sneak Merry and Pippin away...

 

I ran on for several hours, the terrain remained almost the same. Grasslands as far as the eye could see, occasionally interrupted by hills and rocks. Ahead of me, I could see a small rocky gorge. By the looks of the tracks, the Uruk-Hai were moving through it. I decided to try running along the top of it, but I had to make sure that I was a safe distance away. I dropped to my knees and pressed my ear to the ground.

Not far from me, I could hear the heavy steps of the Uruks, but there was another similar sound, but it seemed slightly further away. Curiously, I listened further. The two sounds were getting closer together, until they merged, then suddenly, stopped. I rose from the ground and dashed to the edge of the gorge, ducking and crawling the last few meters, but not daring to look over the edge.

"You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now."

I winced at the sound of an Orc voice as it spoke of Merry and Pippin, but didn't specify whether they were alive or not.

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize.  _We_ we will deliver them."

' _Saruman? Why are the Uruks following him? And what does he want with Hobbits?_ ' the last I had heard, Saruman was our ally... but now it seemed that he had turned from us.

"My friend is sick. He needs water. Please!"

I gasped as I heard a voice that could only be Pippin's. They were alive! But something was wrong with Merry...

"Sick, is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" an Uruk laughed.

I heard a choking sound and then Pippin cried out.

"Stop it!"

"Can't take his draught!" The Uruk laughed again.

"Leave him alone!" Pippin yelled.

"Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut," the Uruk grunted.

I clenched my fists as I listened to the Hobbit's distress. They were in danger, and so close... yet I could do nothing for them. Why had I run off alone? Why hadn't I waited for Aragorn?

I felt a numb pain in my chest as I thought of Aragorn. We had been parted for only a few days and I was already missing him...

"What is it? What do you smell?"

My heart stopped as I heard an Uruk sniff the air.

"Man flesh,"

' _Oh no oh no oh no!_ ' I screamed to myself, preparing to dash in the opposite direction.

"How close?" I heard one grunt.

"Very close... but, it's further away too..."

' _Further away?_ ' It could only be one person, Aragorn!

I grinned to myself as the Uruks panicked.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!"

I lay low as I heard them run off, and waited until their footsteps faded away. I then jumped down into the gorge. The grass had been clearly flattened here, so it was obvious that the Uruks had come this way, but I wanted to leave some sort of sign... something that would tell Aragorn that I was alright... I paced up and down, wracking my brain for ideas, when I accidentally nudged something with my foot. I bent down curiously, and saw one of the elven brooches that the Fellowship had been given lying on the ground. Those brooches were secure, and would not have come off unless it was deliberate. One of the Hobbits must have left it so we could follow their trail! I grinned and reached behind me. I grasped an arrow from my quiver and pulled several feathers out of its end. I laid them on a rock not far from the brooch. Aragorn would recognise them as mine. I then turned away and started running again as the Uruk-Hai and party of Orcs turned Northeast.

 

_***Aragorn's Point of View (Several Hours Later)***_

 

For three days and nights we had been running. Not long ago, the Uruks had sped up. I feared that they had caught our scent. Legolas, Gimli and I were now running towards a small rocky gorge. The Uruks had clearly come this way, but we had not yet had any sign that Merry and Pippin were alive... I tried not to think of Rana, persuading myself that she would be fine. I hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid if she caught up with the Uruks, I just had to trust her for now.

As we jogged down the ravine, I scanned the ground for further signs, and my eyes settled on something that shone in the grass. I bent down and picked up the brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," I murmured.

"They may yet be alive," I heard Legolas say behind me. I examined the grass quickly, judging the length of time it had been since the Uruks stood here.

"Less than a day ahead of us, come!" I cried, preparing to run on, but something else caught my eye. A feather blew across my path and I stopped to pick it up. It was clearly a feather from one of Rana's arrows.

"She is safe," I sighed. "Trust Rana to leave a sign that could blow away!" I chuckled, before running on.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas cried.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," Gimli grumbled, jogging after us. Legolas sprinted ahead of me, up a hill. I followed him and looked out over Rohan.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets it's will against us," I muttered. "Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see?" I called ahead.

"The Orcs turn Northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" he yelled.

 

_***Rana's Point of View***_

 

The sky was darkening. All day I had kept a safe distance behind the Uruks. Now they approached Fangorn Forest. I ducked behind a rock as I watched them move along the border of the woods.

"We're not goin' no further till we've 'ad a breather," I heard one gasp.

"Get a fire going!" their leader yelled.

As the creatures became preoccupied with slicing and chopping the surrounding trees, I moved stealthily towards the forest. I slipped behind the first line of trees and crouched down amongst the roots, some distance away from the Uruks. All I could see of them was the glowing fires, and I could hear nothing, as I had travelled out of hearing distance.

In my mind, I made a plan. I would move towards them, locate where Merry and Pippin where, somehow sneak them into the forest, and then escape back in the direction we had come. Hopefully we would then meet up with Aragorn.

I prepared to dash forward, when suddenly, I heard a cry behind me. I turned, just as an arrow whistled past my face, leaving a shallow graze in my cheek and embedding itself in the tree where my head had been just moment before.


	17. The Rohirrim

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Rohirrim**

 

Without a second thought, I hurriedly scrambled into the branches of the tree that I sat below, as more arrows followed my ascent.

"Hold your fire!" someone called below me. "No Orc moves that fast!"

I settled on a thick branch, out of sight. The sound of hoof beats reached my ears and I looked down to see that my tree was totally surrounded by men on horses. Just my luck, I get attacked by the Rohirrim.

One man on a horse stepped forward. I could tell by the white horsetail on his helmet that he was the captain of this branch.

"Hello up there!" he called to me. "What business do you have in the Riddermark?"

"My business is my own and is most certainly not yours!" I snapped irritably. I hated being trapped.

I heard a bowstring being pulled back and shrunk back against the tree.

"Hold!" commanded the captain again. I heard mutters below of 'It's a woman.'

"My Lady, this area is not safe. A party of Orcs are camped not far from here. Come down and we can take you to safety." he called up to me.

"I am aware of their presence," I replied. "I have been tracking them for the past three days, and you are interrupting my hunt," I growled.

"What reason can you have for tracking them?"

"My reasons are my own!" I hissed, my hand creeping towards the hilt of my sword.

"You cannot possibly hope to destroy them on your own!" he cried. I sighed and flicked the hood of my cloak over my head, before leaping out of the tree and landing in a crouch.

"That is not what I intend to do. Now let me past," I requested, standing in front of the captain. I could see that beneath his helmet he was frowning at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I wasn't about to reveal my identity to a party of total strangers.

"I am beyond being courteous," I spat, my fingertips brushing the hilt of my sword. "Now let me past."

Spears descended around me as I drew my sword and pointed it at the man who was before me.

"Do you threaten us?" was his next question.

"Only if you do not stop wasting my precious time. There are lives in danger while I linger here."

With a flick of the captain's hand, several tall men dismounted from their horses and advanced upon me.

"I will ask you once more, what is your business here?" the man asked, clearly becoming as irritable as I was. For a moment I sympathised with him, but then I remembered that he and his company stood between me and Merry and Pippin. I sheathed my sword, span on my heel and intended to duck beneath the horses and escape, but I was grabbed from behind, and dragged back before the captain by two burly men. They gripped my arms tightly, forcing me to buckle over. I struggled, kicking at their shins, and I almost broke free, but one punched me in the stomach and I slumped to my knees with a groan as they ripped back my hood, revealing my face.

"Do  _not_ harm her!" The captain commanded to my surprise. He dismounted and walked towards me. He crouched before me and examined my face.

"Please let me go," I murmured, realising that I was now at the mercy of the horsemen. He shook his head, and for a moment seemed sad.

"We can leave her at Edoras in the morning, after we have slaughtered the Uruks," he commanded.

"No!" I cried, leaping to my feet, only to be grabbed again. "Don't  _touch_ me!" I yelled, elbowing my attacker in the face, and punching the other one in the jaw. I turned to look for a way out, then realised too late that I had left my back open.

I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head.

Then everything went black.

 

_***Aragorn's Point of View (The Next Morning)***_

 

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas murmured behind me as a crimson dawn broke over the landscape.

' _Please don't let it be theirs..._ ' I thought to myself, wishing that everyone was still together.

Suddenly, I heard a thundering of hooves, and I turned to Legolas and Gimli, motioning for them to hide amongst some nearby rocks. Just as we were safely hidden, a large company of around two thousand horsemen rode past at a full gallop, their banners flying. As they passed, I emerged from my hiding place.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" I yelled over the deafening hoof beats. With a signal from the leader, the horsemen turned, and began bearing down on us. They surrounded us in a close, ever tightening circle and pointed their spears threateningly at us.

"What business does an Elf, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" commanded the leaders as he dismounted and walked forward.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli grunted in his usual manner.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the helmeted man snarled. In one swift movement that I barely saw, Legolas whipped out his bow and pointed an arrow at the man.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he cried defensively. As the spears moved closer to us, I motioned for him to lower his weapon.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and Théoden, your King," I said calmly.

"Théoden no longer recognised friend from foe," the man murmured sadly, removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin," I instantly recognised him as Eómer, the nephew of Théoden. As he finished speaking, the spears were withdrawn, as he showed us his trust.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," he murmured menacingly, looking at us suspiciously.

"We are no spies," I insisted. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Eómer stated.

"But there were two Hobbits; did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli cried, rushing forward.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," I explained, and then I remembered Rana. "And there was-"

"Ack!"

My explanation was cut off abruptly by a yell that came from the back of the company.

"Lord Eómer," one of the men called, "the prisoner is awake."

 

_***Rana's Point of View***_

 

I woke with a start, and was blinded by the bright daylight that met my eyes. I would have staggered backwards, but then I realised that I was sitting.

On a horse.

Which I then proceeded to fall off.

"Ack!" I yelled in alarm, before landing heavily on my back. The breath was knocked out of my body and I lay there for a moment, winded.

"Lord Eómer. The prisoner is awake," I looked up to see a slightly startled horseman looking up at me; clearly he had been in charge of holding me in the saddle while I was unconscious. I heard horses move as someone walked towards me. I sprang to my feet and drew my sword defensively. Then I realised that it was daytime. The Uruks would have moved on without me.

"Which one of you knocked me out?" I growled angrily at the group as a blonde-haired man wearing no helmet approached me. I assumed this was 'Lord Eómer.' After a brief inspection of his eyes, I recognised him as the captain of the company.

"My Lady-" he began, but I interrupted him.

"Just let me go! I don't want to go to Edoras; I need to find my friends!" I cried desperately, sheathing my sword and trying to appeal to his better nature. Eómer just stared at me, looking mildly confused.

"Rana?"

I would know that voice anywhere.

"Aragorn?" I murmured, trying to locate him in the sea of horses and riders. Eómer stepped aside, allowing me passage through the horses. I walked as quickly as I could without running, frantically trying to catch a glimpse of him over the horses, just to prove to myself that I hadn't imagined his voice. Finally, I came to a gap in the horses and saw him. He stood with Legolas and Gimli in the centre of the circle, looking at me in amazement.

Without hesitating, I ran forward and he caught me in a tight embrace.

"You're safe," he breathed into my shoulder. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

There were so many questions that needed answering as he released me and brushed my wild hair out of my face.

"What happened to you?" he murmured. I sighed and cast a glance over my shoulder at Eómer.

"It was a misunderstanding..." I muttered. Aragorn frowned, as if he wanted to ask more, but he looked up at the horsemen.

"Thank you for keeping her safe, but did you see any Halflings?" he asked Eómer. The horseman gave his head a slight shake.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he murmured, pointing to a smoking pyre on the horizon.

I stood staring at the dark smoke in a horrified silence.

' _They can't be dead... they can't be!_ '

I felt a tear prick my eye but I forced it back.

"They are... dead?" whispered Gimli.

"I'm sorry," Eómer apologised in a sympathetic tone, and then he whistled shrilly. "Hasufel! Arod!" he cried, and two horses walked forward. One was a light grey, the other a chestnut. There was no one in their saddles.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters," he said, handing over the reins. "Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder. "We ride north!" he commanded his company, and they galloped away, leaving us alone.

I felt Legolas' hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"It is good to see you again," he smiled weakly. I nodded and looked at the ground as Gimli grunted in agreement.

"Was beginning to worry about you, lass," he mumbled.

Aragorn gently took my arm and lead me towards Hasufel. I mounted the horse and he swung himself into the saddle behind me.

"I do not believe they are dead," he whispered in my ear. "We cannot believe it yet."

He reached around my waist and took the horses reins. I was in no mood to argue over who was the passenger. I looked over to see Legolas helping Gimli into the saddle of Arod. Aragorn nudged Hasufel with his heels and the horse sprang forward, galloping towards the smoking pyre.


	18. Fangorn Forest

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Eighteen: Fangorn Forest**

 

The large pyre loomed before us as we galloped over the plain. As we approached, I noticed the grotesque head of an Uruk impaled on a spear, sticking out of the ground. The horses slowed and we dismounted, I lingered, holding Hasufel's reins while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli began searching for the Hobbits.

Gimli used his axe to sift through the foul smelling mound, searching for any sign of our friends. I left the horse's side and began to search the ground, although my efforts seemed futile. I turned when I heard Gimli's sad gasp.

"It's one of their wee belts," he whispered. I instantly recognised the intricate leather belt that Pippin had been given in Lothlórien as he held it up.

"No..." I moaned, cupping my head in my hands. This was unbearable.

" _Hiro íth 'wanath,_ " (May they find peace after death) Legolas murmured as Aragorn yelled in rage and kicked an Orc helmet away, before sinking to his knees.

"We failed them," Gimli sighed as I desperately fought back tears.

' _I should have saved them... I have failed them both... and Boromir..._ ' I thought, remembering that the last thing he requested was that I saved the Hobbits that he died protecting.

I wrapped my arms around my torso, trying to hold back the sense of loss as Aragorn scanned the ground nearby.

"A Hobbit lay here," he whispered, brushing away some dead grass. "And the other." I walked over to him, as we followed what seemed to be the Hobbit's last moments. "They crawled," he murmured, rising and following the tracks. "Their hands were bound." Then we found some frayed strands of cut rope. "Their bonds were cut." He said in amazement. "They ran over here. They were followed." His voice fell as another set of tracks joined those of the Hobbits. "The tracks lead away from the battle..." he cried, running to the border of the nearby forest. "... into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli gasped, looking up at the ancient trees that loomed over us.

"Fear." I answered. "They may yet be alive." I muttered, walking into the forest determinedly. I heard Aragorn and Legolas follow me, while Gimli hesitated, unwilling to go further into the woods. Eventually he sighed and jogged after us.

The trees grew close in the forest, and everything seemed old, even the air we breathed. I looked over at Aragorn and noticed he was wearing Boromir's vambraces. He noticed me looking and smiled weakly.

"He is at peace," he murmured. I nodded sadly.

"Where are Frodo and Sam?" I whispered, already half-knowing the answer.

"They went into Mordor alone," Legolas replied, walking beside us.

"I hope they are safe," I sighed. Somewhere behind us, I heard Gimli stop. I turned back to see him examining a sticky black substance that covered a leaf.

"Orc blood!" he spat, after tasting it.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn murmured, walking ahead and looking at the ground.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli muttered, looking around.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," Legolas said softly as the trees around us seemed to moan. "The trees are speaking to each other."

Gimli jumped a little, and raised his axe, which only resulted in more groaning. He was angering the trees.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe," he whispers, motioning for the Dwarf to put his weapon away.

"Oh!" he cried, hurriedly hiding the axe.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," Legolas murmured, as I curiously touched the bark of a tree. I could sense that these trees were different. They were very much alive.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," Gimli grumbled. I couldn't help smiling.

"It's an important subject to debate," I smiled.

"Aragorn,  _nad ná ennas_!" (Something is out there!) Legolas hissed, running forward.

" _Man cenich_?" (What do you see?) he asked as I looked out at the forest.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas replied.

"Saruman?" I whispered fearfully, drawing close to Aragorn.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," he murmured. "We must be quick." I saw him reach for the hilt of his sword. I reached for my bow and Legolas did the same as I slowly fitted an arrow into place. With a nod from Aragorn, we all span around, yelling in unison. Legolas released his arrow first, and Gimli threw a small axe at the blinding white light that had appeared before us. Both were deflected. Before I could even fire my arrow, it splintered into a thousand tiny pieces, and beside me, Aragorn's sword glowed a flame-red, and he was forced to drop it. I shielded my eyes from the light to make out the identity of the tall shape that it seemed to come from.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard said matter-of-factly.

"Where are they?" cried Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The light began to dim, revealing to us a figure dressed all in white. It was someone we all knew all too well.

Gandalf.

"It cannot be!" gasped Aragorn.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas apologised.

"I  _am_ Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been," replied Gandalf.

"But I saw you fall!" I cried in amazement.

"Through fire and water. From the lower dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," Gandalf explained.

"Gandalf," Aragorn murmured.

"Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name," the wizard chuckled.

"Gandalf!" laughed Gimli.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide,"

I smiled and walked slowly up to the wizard.

"You're alive," I breathed, still in shock. He nodded in a way that was so Gandalf-like that I finally believed that he was really here. I grinned and hugged the wizard tightly. He chuckled and patted my back.

"Come," he said as I released him and he began to lead us through the forest. I fell into step behind him and Aragorn walked at my side. "One stage of the journey is over, another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed," he continued.

"Edoras? That is no short distance," grumbled Gimli.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn murmured.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf sighed.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing. Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested..." Gimli began ranting, but the forest groaned angrily and he quickly changed his argument. "I mean charming... quite charming forest?"

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf spoke mysteriously, stopping and turning back to us.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn smiled, stopping at the wizard's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles," he murmured, and walked on. Gandalf laughed and followed him.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," he explained.

"Ents? The tree herders?" I questioned.

"Indeed, Rana. Some stories are more than just tall tales; you should know that by now," he murmured wisely.

"I don't know what to believe any more," I sighed.

"Strong, you say?" Gimli fretted behind us, looking at the trees. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf warned him, and I perked up a little, in anticipation of a fight of some kind.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," Gimli grumbled as I walked up to Legolas.

"What do you suppose this new danger is?" I whispered to him. He smiled.

"I suspect that it may have something to do with Saruman's hold over Rohan," he muttered as Gandalf lead us out of the forest. He whistled shrilly, allowing the sound to echo over the land. A few seconds later, he was answered by the neigh of a horse.

Over the plain, a pure white stallion galloped towards us, slowing to a trot in front of Gandalf.

"That is one of the  _mearas_ , unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," gasped Legolas.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf said fondly, patting the horse.

Shadowfax whinnied loudly, and, as if in answer, I heard another two calls carry towards us.

"He is calling Hasufel and Arod!" I smiled, as the two horses galloped into view, following the border of the forest. Hasufel trotted up to Aragorn and myself and nuzzled my arm. "Good boy," I laughed, scratching his head affectionately. Aragorn swung himself into the saddle and looked down at me.

"Front or back?" he asked, with a lopsided grin.

"I want to ride this time," I smirked.

"Nice try, but I'm the faster rider,"

"I think you'll find that  _I_ am the faster rider!" I argued.

"Stop bickering!" Gandalf snapped. "I am not riding a two day journey alongside two fighting children."

"I'm not a child..." I grumbled as I vaulted into the saddle behind Aragorn.

"You act like one," he whispered.

"You're not better!" I hissed with a grin, reaching for the reins from around his waist.

Aragorn nudged Hasufel to life and the horse leapt forward, almost causing me to fall off. With a yelp of alarm, I hugged myself against his waist, holding myself in the saddle. I heard Legolas and Gimli laugh behind us as we set off, galloping across the plain.


	19. Edoras

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Nineteen: Edoras**

 

After riding for the entire day, Gandalf lead us to a cliff top to rest. It was dark already, and all I wanted was to sleep, but my stomach was growling impatiently, and I remembered that I had eaten nothing for several days.

"Have you eaten anything recently?" I asked Aragorn as he helped me dismount.

"Nothing," he muttered. I sighed. So he didn't have any food then. I walked over to where Legolas was starting a fire and huddled beside the small flame. Deciding there was no point in staying awake, I lay down on my side, but sat up again as I heard a  _crunch_. Curiously, I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a slightly broken wafer of Lembas. I laughed, realising that I mist have put it in my pocket back at the boats.

"I found some food," I announced. The effect my words had was like moths to a flame. I smiled as I handed out chunks of the bread before tucking into my own portion. The taste was a little bland, but nothing could have been more heavenly right now. Well... a stew or something would have been nice...

I stopped myself before I became preoccupied with thinking about food and lay down again. I was exhausted, and this would be my first voluntary sleep since I began tracking the Hobbits. Being knocked out doesn't exactly count as sleep.

I yawned and let my eyes close as I slowly dozed off.

 

_***Aragorn's Point of View***_

 

It was late. I seemed that everyone besides Gandalf and myself had fallen asleep, but my mind was restless. I crouched down to poke the dying embers of the fire to life, to keep my friends warm as they slept around it. Rana shivered in her sleep beside me, so I pulled off my cloak and tucked it around her gently. She smiled, as if she was having a good dream and sighed a little. I smiled and stood, noticing Gandalf standing at the edge of the cliff, looking east towards Mordor.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival," he murmured as I walked up to him and looked out at the night. "From the summit of Barad-Dúr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him: the heir of Numenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn," he turned to me. "He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge. For Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning, we have one advantage: the Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone," he comforted me at the end of his speech, and I smiled.

"He's not alone. Sam went with him," I said softly.

"Did he? Did he, indeed? Good. Yes, very good," Gandalf smiled, seeming proud of the Hobbits.

Feeling suddenly as if the wizard had taken a weight off my mind, I turned back to the camp, feeling drowsy. I lay down against a rock and allowed sleep to take me.

 

_***Rana's Point of View***_

 

I woke with a grumble as I felt someone shake me gently. I opened one eye and swiped at Aragorn as he tried to wake me.

"Go away, I'm still tired," I moaned.

"Get up," he laughed, nudging me with his boot. I groaned and rolled over, onto an uncomfortable, angular rock.

"Ugh, fine, I'm up," I sighed, sitting up and tousling my hair sleepily. Aragorn pulled me to my feet and nudged me in the direction of the horses. I scrambled rather ungracefully onto Hasufel's back and sat there, yawning, as Aragorn mounted in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back, in a vain attempt to catch some more sleep.

"We ride for Edoras with all speed," I heard Gandalf say as the other's mounted. "We have very little time."

Aragorn clicked his tongue and Hasufel trotted after Shadowfax as Gandalf lead us off the cliff.

 

***

 

By late morning, I found myself looking across a wide plain, at a familiar city on a hilltop. Edoras. The Golden Hall was clearly visible, even from this distance.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduself, there dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf murmured. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He warned us, before galloping towards the city.

As we rode up to the gate, I saw one of the banners of Rohan caught in the wind. The breeze dropped it just outside the gate as we rode through it. We walked slowly through the city. All around us, people were dressed in black and stared at us silently.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered as we rode past.

We dismounted by the great stone steps that lead to the hall of the King and walked up them. As we reached the door, several guards approached us.

"Ah," said Gandalf, as a form of greeting. He had drawn grey robes about himself, to disguise his new appearance.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," one of the guards stated.

' _Who, or what, is Wormtongue?_ ' I wondered.

Gandalf gave us a nod and I unwillingly pulled my bow and quiver off my back and handed them over. I then unattached my sword and sheath from my belt and handed them to the guard. Aragorn coughed quietly at me and gave me a knowing look. I sighed and handed over my hunting knife, and the small dagger that Galadriel had given me.

"Be careful with those," I warned the guards as everyone else passed over their weapons.

"Your staff," the guard asked Gandalf.

"Hmm? Oh, no, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said in an aged voice. The guard hesitated for a moment, and then allowed us to enter the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn and myself a wink, then took Legolas' arm and leant on both the elf and his staff. I have to say, he has a very convincing 'old man' routine.

As we walked through the door, my eyes instantly settled on the aged king, sitting on his throne. He had sunk so low in the chair, that if he was any lower, I would have thought he was dead. A greasy, slimy creature of a man stood at his side, and hissed something in his ear as we entered.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf called out.

Again, the man whispered something in the king's ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden groaned with great effort.

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," the little man said, standing and approached us as we walked forward. His voice was as greasy as his appearance, as was his personality, it seemed.

"Be silent!" snapped Gandalf. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," he hissed, lifting his staff. For a moment, I saw a flicker of fear in the cold eyes of the man.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he cried, stepping back.

Out of nowhere, guards appeared and grabbed at us. As an immediate reaction, I elbowed one in the face, and then turned back, expecting to be scolded by Gandalf, but instead saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli also attacking the guards. They seemed to be trying to stop Gandalf as he approached the throne.

I kicked another guard in the chest, and swung round, punching another in the jaw. I turned and grinned as I saw we were winning, Gimli seemed to have forced the disgusting man to the ground.

"I would stay still if I were you!" the Dwarf advised him, stepping on his chest.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell!" I heard Gandalf say as I head butted another attacker.

The king laughed.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey. Haha!" he chuckled menacingly, as Gandalf held the palm of his hand towards Théoden. Suddenly, the wizard threw back his grey clothes and Théoden was forced back in his chair by the white light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf murmured calmly, lifting his staff. By some unseen force, the king was drawn up in his throne and pinned against the back of it.

I heard footsteps, I turned, ready to attack another guard, but saw that it was a golden haired woman. She looked at the king with wide eyes, and dashed forward to help him. Aragorn grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Wait," he whispered.

"If I go, Théoden dies," Théoden hissed in a voice that was not his own. It was Saruman.

"You did not kill me. You will not kill him," Gandalf said, pushing him further back.

"Rohan is mine!" yelled Théoden, again in Saruman's voice.

"Be gone!" cried Gandalf, and the king slumped forward in his throne. Aragorn released the woman and she ran to him, propping him up. I gasped in amazement as the aged face of the king seemed to grow younger. His eyes seemed full of life, colour returned to his cheeks, and his face became less tired looking.

"I know your face," he whispered to the woman. "Eówyn... Eówyn," he then looked up at the wizard that stood before him. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf smiled.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the king murmured, looking down at his hand and flexing his fingers slowly.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said.

The guard from the door suddenly appeared, bearing a sword. He ran up to the kinds side and handed it to him. Théoden slowly drew the blade, and held it up. His gaze then dropped to the man on the ground, beneath Gimli's foot. With a nod from Théoden, the man was hauled off the ground by two guards and dragged to the door. I jogged along behind, not wanting to miss any action.

The man was thrown roughly down the stone steps, and I landed uncomfortably. Théoden slowly walked down after him, still bearing his sword.

"Ah! I've only ever served you, my lord," the man gasped.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden growled angrily.

"Send me not from your side!" cried the man as Théoden raised his sword to strike him. Aragorn left my side and dashed towards them, catching Théoden's arm before he could bring his sword down on the man.

"No, my lord! No, my lord," he cried. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account."

The man stood, and dashed down the steps, pushing away the crowd that had gathered.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled.

"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn cried, kneeling before Théoden. I followed his lead, as did the people of Edoras. The king looked around in confusion.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"


	20. Flight to Helm's Deep

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty: Flight to Helm's Deep**

 

We stood amongst the people of Edoras just outside the city walls. The mood of sorrow and loss was infectious, and I found myself fighting back a tear as the body of Théodred, the king's son, was carried past. Aragorn slipped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze as Eówyn, the niece of Théoden and the blonde woman we had encountered in the throne room, began to chant in the Ancestral language of the Rohirrim.

_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_   
_Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde_   
_Thæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest_   
_And maga deorost Bealo_

I knew little of this language, but enough to know that she spoke of her cousin, and his unfortunate death.

As the tomb of the young man was sealed, the crowd began to drift away and Aragorn began to lead me back to the city. We walked into the Hall of Meduseld, where the afternoon meal was being served. I sat down at one of the long tables and put my head in my hands.

"I hate death," I murmured as Aragorn sat down beside me.

"It is an unavoidable part of life, and a path that we all must take," he sighed, resting one hand on my shoulder. I slumped against him with a sigh and closed my eyes, only to reopen them as a bowl of soup was set in front of me. I thanked the servant who had left it and began to stir it absentmindedly.

"You will feel better if you eat," Aragorn advised me as he began his meal I nodded and started eating.

I had just cleared my bowl, when the doors of the hall burst open and Théoden and Gandalf walked in, each carrying a child in their arms. I sprang to my feet and dashed towards them.

"What happened?" I cried.

"I don't know," Gandalf sighed, setting a frightened-looking little girl down at the table. "They appeared on a horse, the boy was unconscious," I looked over at Aragorn as he tried to rouse the boy in Théoden's arms. He awoke looking weak.

"They need food," Aragorn stated as the boy was seated beside the girl, I could see now that they were siblings. Two bowls of steaming soup were set before the children, and I took a seat opposite them. They ate hungrily, and soon the bowls were empty. I asked a servant to bring them more food and then turned back to the children, just as Eówyn entered the room.

"Who are these children?" she asked, taking a seat beside me, sounding concerned.

"I don't know," I replied. "What are your names?" I asked the children. The little girl looked up.

"My name is Freda, and my brother is Eothain," she said.

"Where are you from?" I murmured.

"Our village is in the Westfold," Eothain said, taking control of the conversation. He was older than his sister by at least five years. "We were forced to flee and leave our mother when the Uruk-Hai and Wildmen attacked.

"Uruk-Hai?" Eówyn asked.

"An elite form of Orc that follow Saruman," I explained briefly. "Why did they attack you?" I asked, pushing for more information.

"I don't know," Eothain sighed. "But they killed many people, and burned our homes," Eówyn stood, and turned to Théoden, who sat in his throne.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree," she told him.

"Where is momma?" Fred asked. I hushed her, knowing it was unlikely that her mother was alive. "Momma said she would find us here..." she whispered sadly.

"Have hope," I comforted her. "Remember that there is always hope."

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is now driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight," Gandalf said to Théoden.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eómer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn informed the king.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eómer cannot help us," Théoden muttered. "I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," he said sadly.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn murmured.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Théoden snapped and I almost moved to defend Aragorn as an automatic reaction, but Gandalf quickly calmed the situation.

"Then what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf.

Less than a few minutes later, I stood outside the hall, listening to Hama, the guard, making an announcement.

"By order of the king, the city must be empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

The people of the city began making their way out of their houses, and loading carts with their possessions. I dashed down the steps, followed Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli cried angrily.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn murmured as we walked into the stables.

"He will not fight because he feels guilty for neglecting his people," I sighed, leaning on a stable door.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan," Gandalf sighed ad he walked into Shadowfax's stable. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold," he said, turning to Aragorn.

"They will hold," he murmured.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me," Gandalf muttered as he mounted Shadowfax. "Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," Aragorn sighed, opening the stable door. Shadowfax galloped out, causing several people, including Legolas and Gimli, to jump back.

"Where is he going?" I asked.

"To find Eómer and his company," Aragorn replied.

"Well," I sighed, "I need to find a horse. I can't ride around behind you forever," I smiled and began to walk down the aisle of stables.

 

"My Lady!" I heard a guard call; I turned and saw him wave me over to a stable. "This horse's rider fell in battle; you can use him, for the only other horse is wild."

I smiled.

"Thank you, what is his name?"

"Falas, my Lady," the guard replied, and then walked away. I slowly let myself into the stable. The horse was facing away from me, but wheeled around as I closed the door, his ears were laid flat back against his head, a sign of distrust. I looked him up and down, he was a beautiful dark bay, with a black man and tail, and long, white socks. I didn't look into his eyes, as he would see me as a threat then. I walked forward slowly, with my hand outstretched.

' _Please don't bite me, please don't bite me._ ' I thought over and over as Falas sniffed my fingers curiously. As he gradually accepted my presence, I moved towards him and scratched his head.

"Good boy," I murmured, smiling as his ears flicked forward at the sound of my voice. I scratched the base of his ear and ran my hand along his back. He was a powerful animal; the Rohirrim took great pride in their horses. I backed away, and let myself out of the stable. "Don't worry, I'll be back," I laughed as Falas followed me to the door. I turned with a grin plastered across my face as I went to search for his saddle.

I met Aragorn in the room where the Tack was kept; he was collecting Hasufel's saddle.

"So you found a horse?" he asked. I nodded.

"I did," I smiled, lifting the heavy saddle and swinging Falas' bridle over my shoulder. As we walked out of the room, I heard a loud whinny and looked up to see several men struggling with a dark bay horse. Aragorn handed his saddle to a stable hand and approached the horse curiously.

"That horse is half mad, my Lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." A man advised him, but he paid no attention.

" _Fæste! stille nú, fæste... stille nú... hwæt nemnað ðe?_ " (Oh fast! be quiet now... what is your name?) he murmured, taking the horse's reins from one of the men and stroking the animal's neck.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse," I turned, only now noticing that Eówyn was also in the stables.

" _Brego? Ðin nama is cynglic_." (Brego? Your name is kingly). Aragorn spoke calmly to the horse, rubbing his forehead.

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own," Eówyn said in amazement.

"I was raised in Rivendell for a time. Turn this fellow free. He has seen enough of war." Aragorn murmured, patting Brego's neck, and turning back to Hasufel.

I returned to Falas' stable and set his saddle on his back.

"We're going on a journey..." I sighed, slipping the bridle of his head. "How long has it been since you were last ridden?" I asked the horse. Of course, he gave no answer. I half-smiled to myself and lead him out of the stable, almost bumping into Aragorn and Hasufel.

"I see you've made a friend," he commented as Falas rested his muzzle on my shoulder.

"I suppose I have," I murmured. "But I'm not the only one who has been making friends," I nodded towards Brego, as he was lead out of the stables to be turned free.

"He saw his master fall," Aragorn sighed. "And it has broken his heart."

I reached out and patted Hasufel thoughtfully, I had no doubt that horses felt as much as people did, and it was horrifying to see them mourn. Falas head butted me grumpily, as he saw me make a fuss over another horse.

"He's jealous," Aragorn commented with a laugh, beginning to walk out of the stables.

"You'll have to watch out then," I smirked, as someone took Falas' reins and Aragorn and I walked back to the hall to collect our belongings. The people of the city were preparing to depart all around us, and the hall was buzzing with activity.

I walked past Eówyn as she pulled a sword out of an old wooden chest and smiled at her. We had not properly talked together, or even been introduced, but I felt that she was a good person. I walked to the table where I had laid out my various weapons and other belongings. I fastened my cloak around my neck, and began attaching the sheath of my sword to my belt. I then sheathed my hunting knife, and slipped Galadriel's dagger inside my boot, just as I heard the sound of two blades meeting.

"You have some skill with a blade," I heard Aragorn murmur.

"The women of the country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain,"

So he was speaking to Eówyn. I did not turn around, but listened to their conversation from a distance, as I polished my sword.

"What do you fear, my lady?"

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire."

Eówyn sounded sad, and I tried to imagine what it would be like if I was not allowed to fight. I could barely wrap my mind around the idea of not being able to fight for my friends.

"You are a daughter of kings. A shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate," I heard Aragorn sheathe his blade as Eówyn walked away. He then approached me.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked. I turned and nodded, sheathing my sword as I did so.

"Of course," I grinned.


	21. Looking Back

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Looking Back**

 

We had been walking for almost the entire day, it was late afternoon, and I was riding beside Aragorn and King Théoden. Gimli was up ahead, on Arod, being lead by Eówyn (he had insisted that he was keeping her company, and it had nothing to do with the fact that he couldn't ride a horse!)

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for dwarf men," Gimli was telling Eówyn. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide a snicker as Eówyn turned to Aragorn.

"It's the beards," he whispered, as he mimed stroking a beard.

"And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground! Which is of course, ridiculous," Gimli chuckled, waving his arms around. His movement startled Arod, who galloped forward in alarm. "Whoa!" cried the Dwarf as he was thrown out of the saddle. Eówyn rushed forward to help him. "It's alright! It's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." He assured us as he was assisted to his feet. Eówyn turned and laughed, and I saw her looking at Aragorn.

' _Does she have feelings for him_?' I wondered. For some reason, I felt a defensive pang of jealousy. I frowned. ' _Why should I be jealous?_ '

"I've not seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by Orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone to tend her king in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have lover her as a father." Théoden sighed, gazing at his joyful niece. Her story was not so different from mine, only I had never known my mother, and had been left with no one to care for me after my father was killed. I was lucky to have been taken in by Elrond.

"Rana. I'm going to go speak with Legolas," Aragorn murmured, urging Hasufel into a trot and moving through the villagers towards the elf, who walked near the front of the party.

"Rana?" Théoden muttered, looking at me. "I thought I recognised your face."

I smiled to myself.

"Didn't I promise that I would come back?"

 

_***Flashback to when Aragorn left Rana at Edoras***_

 

I stood outside the Golden Hall of Meduseld, watching the horizon. Aragorn has been gone for two days, and I was frantically expecting his return. The sun was just beginning to set as I sighed and turned away and walked inside. I heard the sounds of wood clashing against stone and looked up to see a young boy vigorously attacking one of the stone pillars in the hall with a wooden sword.

"You will blunt your sword if you keep doing that," I smiled at the child. He turned to look at me.

"Will you fight with me?" he asked, eyeing up the sword that hung at my side. I laughed.

"I think I would break your sword if I fought you with this one!"

"Then use this!" he cried, running forward, holding another wooden sword. I took it and smiled as he started to 'attack' me. I parried his blows gently until he spoke again.

"It's not fair," he muttered. "My father has gone off to fight, and I am left here."

"Who is your father?" I asked.

"The king," the boy replied proudly.

"So you are Thengel's son?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am Prince Théoden, son of Thengel!" he cried, puffing out his chest and attacking me ferociously. I allowed him to back me against a wall, and then held my hands up in defeat.

"Well fought, Théoden, son of Thengel," I smiled. "You will make a fine king."

"When I am king, I will have a tall white horse!" the boy boasted.

"Really?" I murmured, humouring him. "And what will you call this horse?"

"Snowman," the boy replied.

"That is a good name," I smiled, handing him back his sword.

"What is your name?" Théoden asked suddenly.

"Rana Aranel," I replied, bowing. "At your service," I winked, straightening up.

"Théoden!" A woman called from across the hall, "you have to prepare to leave!"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To Gondor, to meet the Steward and his family," he replied.

"Have a safe journey," I murmured.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he asked.

"I expect not, but I will visit you again someday, when you are a mighty King here in your Golden Hall," I grinned. "I promise."

"Farewell, Rana," he smiled, giving a small bow.

"Farewell," I replied, as he turned and ran off.

 

_***End of Flashback***_

 

"I always keep my promises," I smiled, looking at the aged King. "Even if they were made many years ago." I nodded towards the white horse he rode on. "What did you name him?"

"Snowman, of course," he laughed, and then looked at me intently. "You seem to have barely aged." He murmured. I awkwardly ran one hand through my matted hair.

"I barely understand that myself..." I sighed, and then looked ahead. The villagers were starting to slow down.

I nudged Falas into a canter and weaved through the carts and villagers as I made my way to the front of the procession. I spotted Aragorn up ahead, speaking with Legolas. Falas slowed as we approached and I patted his neck. Aragorn turned Hasufel and smiled as I stopped beside him.

"We should make camp, the people are weary," I informed him.

"There is some flat land just ahead, we can camp there," he said, nodding towards where Legolas stood.

We dismounted as we reached the stretch of even grassland and began to find places for the people to camp. There was a small lake nearby which the people could use, it seemed like we had found the ideal site.

I helped an elderly couple park their cart and began to set up a shelter for them. The people of Edoras were not used to sleeping rough, and many of them had no tents. As I moved on, a guard approached me.

"My Lady, I have been asked to inform you that you had been given a place in one of the tents for the riders," he said.

"I do not mind sleeping outside; give my place to someone who needs it more," I smiled, leading Falas away. I found a large boulder and leant against it, stroking Falas' ears. I began to remove his bridle and saddle, and set them at the foot of the rock. I patted his flank as he turned away to graze; somehow, I knew he wouldn't wander far. The horses of Rohan easily built strong bonds with their riders.

"I hear you aren't staying in a tent tonight?" I turned at the sound of Aragorn's voice.

"Tents make too much noise in the wind," I grinned. "Besides, I'm not elderly or ill, and I don't expect it to rain tonight."

I saw that he was carrying Hasufel's saddle and bridle, and he set them down beside Falas'.

"Do you have any food?" I asked hopefully.

"No, but I think Eówyn is making something," he nodded towards where the woman was crouched over a pot.

"Good..." I sighed, and was about to sit down when Gimli rode past on Arod. Well, I say 'rode', but he was more so carried against his will!

"No, that way! Turn around!" he tried to command the animal, pulling futilely at the reins. I laughed and walked over, catching the horse.

"Perhaps you should work on your skill with a horse!" I scoffed, stroking Arod's muzzle.

"He's an uncontrollable beast!" Gimli cried dramatically. "Now get me down from up here!" I laughed and helped him down. "Go find Legolas; he'll help you with Arod!" I smiled, handing the reins to the Dwarf.

"Thank you lass..." he muttered, trudging off with the horse in tow. A breeze tousled my hair as I turned back to where I had been sitting before. Aragorn was no longer there, so I started looking around for a suitable place to sleep. Beneath the rock seemed to be sheltered enough. I had no bedroll or blankets to speak of, as I had left most of my possessions in the boats back on the banks of the Anduin. As if responding to my thoughts, I turned to see Aragorn walking towards me, carrying two bedrolls.

"Look what I found," he grinned, tossing me one. I caught the bulky shape and set it at my feet.

"So you have also given up your space in the tents?" I smirked.

"Well, I couldn't leave you out here to freeze; I have a heart after all,"

"Oh, so I get your delightful company out of pity?" I scoffed as he sat down on the rock. I sat down behind him, leaning my back against his and facing the opposite direction.

"Gimli?" I heard Eówyn speak, and turned to see the woman offering the Dwarf some of the food she had prepared.

"No, no, I couldn't!" he replied, turning it down.

' _If Gimli refuses food, then something must be wrong with it..._ ' I thought to myself as she approached us.

"I made some stew. It isn't much, but it's hot," she said to Aragorn, filling a bowl and handing it to him.

"Thank you," he murmured, accepting it.

I cast a glance over his shoulder and wrinkled my nose at the stew. It looked like some small furry creature had drowned in the murky broth - lovely.

"Rana?" she asked, offering me some.

"Erm... no thank you, I'm... not hungry," I muttered quickly, maybe a little too quickly, but she turned back to Aragorn as he began to eat. I snuck another glance at him as he slowly lifted a spoonful to his lips and raised his eyebrows a little.

He chewed slowly, and then looked up.

"It's good," he choked.

"Really?" she smiled, then began to walk away. I physically had to hold back my laughter.

"You're going to die in your sleep," I hissed in Aragorn's ear. "Death by stew." I whispered as he began to pour the contents of the bowl onto the ground, but quickly stopped as Eówyn turned back to us.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken," she said to Aragorn.

"King Théoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time," he murmured.

"Then you must be at least sixty," she gasped.

' _Nope, guess again,_ ' I thought to myself.

"No..." Aragorn sighed.

"Seventy? You cannot be eighty," she exclaimed.

' _Older..._ '

"Eighty seven," Aragorn mumbled softly. I held back a snicker, but my body shook, and Aragorn felt it, so he elbowed me in the ribs.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race had passed into legend," Eówyn said.

"There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago," he explained.

"I'm sorry. Please, eat," she smiled, motioning to the half empty bowl before walking away.

"You're  _old_ ," I teased Aragorn, not looking round.

"You aren't much younger," he muttered.

"Hey! Five years is a pretty long time!" I cried defensively.

"It  _was_... when you were seven..." he muttered. I turned around and swiped at his head. He ducked and grabbed my waist, throwing me to the ground.

"Well now I feel old. Thank you very much," I muttered sarcastically, grabbing his feet. He kicked me off.

"You can't possibly feel old when you act like such a child,"

I leapt to my feet and tackled him to the ground, knocking away the offensive bowl of stew.

"Get off," he muttered, pushing me away.

"Why? Scared I'll win?" I teased. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start something you can't finish,"

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be," he smirked as I leapt at him and pinned his wrists to the ground.

"You were saying?" I grinned. In an instant he flipped me over, so that our places were reversed. I wriggled one of my wrists free and shoved him off me, before he could recover; I scrambled to my feet and sat on his chest.

"Surrender?"

"Never," he grinned, sitting up and pulling me into a headlock. It had been ages since we had fought like this. I had forgotten how strong he was.

"Ow! Ow!" I cried, elbowing him in the ribs. He didn't let go.

"Surrender?" he asked me, I hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"Alright, alright... I surrender. Put me down," I muttered. He released me and I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck and glaring at him.

"That's what you get for being stubborn," he smiled. I couldn't help grinning.

"Well I'm not about to change my ways, you know that," I smirked.


	22. Dangerous Journey

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Dangerous Journey**

 

That night, I said goodnight to Legolas and Gimli, and made my way towards where I would be spending the night, leaving the warm lights of the tents behind me. I saw the silhouette of Aragorn standing at the top of a small hill some distance away, smoking his pipe. I frowned and made my way over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked when I was a short distance away. He made no movement and gave no answer, so I approached his side. "Aragorn?" I whispered, laying a hand on his arm. " _Man carel le_?" (What troubles you?)

"All my life, I have avoided what I must become," he murmured. I sighed; we had hardly ever discussed the subject of Aragorn's fate... it just seemed like something that he never wanted to talk about.

"I do not think that now is the time for you to look towards Gondor," I thought out loud.

"But I do not know if I  _want_ the throne," he sighed.

"You do not have to decide now. We have to win the war first, before any choices can be made. Focus on now," I said softly.

"I am also worried about the present," Aragorn murmured. "Théoden does not expect a battle. He thinks his people will be safe in the mountains, but I fear that Saruman is planning something."

"That fear has been growing in my mind also," I sighed. "He means to destroy the world of men, he will not be sending an unorganised random party of Orcs, and we have so few men that can fight."

Aragorn laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Gandalf will return, do not despair yet,"

"I'm not despairing. There is always hope," I smiled weakly. "Besides, I made a promise to Boromir that I would not let the world of men fall. Rohan will not be defeated." I whispered determinedly as I stared out at the dark night.

 

***

 

_"Rana?"_

_At the sound of Aragorn's voice, I turned and smiled. He approached me and took my face in his hands. I frowned in confusion as he moved closer to me._

_"Aragorn, what are you-?" I was cut off mid-sentence as he gently pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock but to my surprise I found myself relaxing into the kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck just as he began to pull back. He moved his lips to my ear._

_" **Le melon** ," he whispered softly._

I sat bolt upright, breathless, and confused.

' _What the?! What kind of dream was **that**?!_ ' I yelled inside my head, frantically running my hands through my tangled hair. ' _What brought that on?_ ' I wondered, trying to calm my heartbeat. ' _I shouldn't be having dreams like that... Aragorn is my friend! It's just wrong!_ ' I thought, over and over again, but one annoying thought kept pushing its way into my consciousness; ' _If it's so wrong... why did it feel so **right**?_ '

I pushed this thought as far away as I possibly could, blushing furiously, and looking around to see if anyone else was awake. The camp was silent; the sun had barely begun to rise. I cast a glance at Aragorn's sleeping form beside me. I shouldn't have looked at him, because every single detail of the dream came rushing back. I growled under my breath and stood, gathering my blankets in an angry rush. I was only angry at myself, because I was the only person responsible for the dreams I had... even if I had no control over them. With a sigh, I threw my bedroll onto the rock we had been sleeping beside and began pacing up and down.

' _What should I do?_ '

' _Don't do anything, it was only a dream,_ ' the rational part of my mind responded.

' _Aren't dreams supposed to reflect your desires? Does this mean I desire Aragorn?!_ '

"Rana?"

My heart thumping erratically at the sound of Aragorn's voice. Why did he have to wake up now?

"Hm?" I tried to respond casually, although I was painfully aware of the fact that I was blushing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, standing.

"N-nothing!" I stammered quickly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I insisted, trying not to make eye contact with him. Why was I being like this? I glanced up and my gaze was suddenly caught by his eyes. They were full of concern. Concern for  _me._ Damn it... so he could tell something was wrong. "I'm alright, I just... had a nightmare." I explained, although something told me that my dream had been quite the opposite...

He sympathetically wrapped an arm around my shoulder. It felt like I had been struck by lightning.  _Fantastic._

As we looked out over the camp, people began to wake up.

"We should go find the horses..." I muttered, trying to force my attention away from Aragorn. I slipped out from under his arm and began walking away, as another blush began on my cheeks... damn it.

 

***

 

For most of the day, I had kept my distance from Aragorn. In fact, I had been journeying at the front with Legolas for most of the afternoon. Although we hadn't spent much time alone before, I began to find myself growing a lot closer to the elf.

"Be honest," I said, as I lead Falas along beside Legolas. "How do you keep your hair so near?" I tried to keep a straight face as he broke into a wide smile.

"I have no idea!" he laughed.

"It's not fair... you have nicer hair than I do," I muttered, playing with the ends of my tatty hair.

"Even Gimli has nicer hair than you do," he chuckled under his breath.

"Hey!" I yelled, lunging at him. "Take that back!" I cried through my laughter.

 

_***Aragorn's Point of View***_

 

I walked beside Eówyn as we journeyed on wards. I had been lost in my thoughts for some time, but she broke my concentration with a question.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" she asked, nodding towards Rana's pendant. I had noticed her staring at it earlier. I smiled and glanced ahead, searching for Rana. I almost laughed as I spotted her up ahead, throwing herself at Legolas.

"She is up ahead... trying to strangle Legolas with his own hair," I commented, holding back laughter as I watched the elf try to defend himself from her wrath. He must have said something to anger her. I frowned, thinking about how I had noticed that she was avoiding me. She had been acting strangely ever since this morning. I wondered if I had said something to offend her... whatever it was, I could speak to her about it later.

My attention was caught by a yell up ahead. I saw Legolas dash from Rana's side and disappear from view. I dashed ahead, running to Rana's side and seeing Legolas crouching over a dead Warg and Orc. Nearby, Hama lay dead.

"A scout!" Legolas cried. I turned and sprinted back, grabbing Hasufel's reins.

"What is it? What do you see?" asked Théoden.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" I cried.

 

_***Rana's Point of View***_

 

"Wargs! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled behind me. "Get them out of here!" He commanded Théoden, as he swiftly mounted Hasufel. Without a second though, I leapt onto Falas' back and rode towards Aragorn.

"All riders to the head of the column!" yelled Théoden as soldiers on horseback began to emerge from the crowd. I turned and drew my sword, preparing for battle.

"Rana! Go with the people to Helm's Deep!" I heard Théoden command me. "You should not fight!"

Ugh... I hated it when people tried to prevent me from fighting.

"Just try and stop me!" I cried, galloping towards Legolas. He stood, firing arrows at the pack of Wargs that were bounding towards u. A few fell, but more took their place. Aragorn galloped along at my side.

"Be safe," he murmured.

"You too," I replied, feeling my cheeks colour. I clicked my tongue, urging Falas to speed up as we approached the Wargs.

We clashed violently, and I narrowly avoided being hit by one of the dog-like creatures. I swung my sword and left a deep gasp in the fur of one of them, while slitting the stomach of its rider open. I continued fighting my way through the beasts, but I was suddenly knocked on the shoulder by something, and I flew off Falas' back. I landed heavily and saw the Warg that had attacked me begin to advance upon my horse.

"Go!" I yelled, waving my arms at Falas to scare him away. He wheeled around and galloped away from the battle. I was left facing the Warg. I charged at me and I ducked out of the way. As I lumbered past, its claw scratched across my side. I groaned in pain, then lifted my sword and decapitated it.

"Good riddance," I muttered. I turned to see that the battle was drawing to a close. We were winning. The few Wargs that remained were being slaughtered by the Rohirrim, but my face fell at the sight of the men that lay on the ground. We must have lost a quarter of the army, at least. I spotted Legolas and Gimli checking for survivors, but I could not see Aragorn. I jogged over to them, clutching my bleeding ribs.

"Have you seen Aragorn?" I gasped. Legolas scanned the battlefield.

"Aragorn?" he called.

"Aragorn?" Gimli also began searching. I felt worry and fear begin to build up inside me. Where was he? I didn't dare to think that something might have happened to him.

"Aragorn!" I yelled desperately as we made our way over to a cliff. The feeling of sickening dread only increased when I heard a chuckle behind me.

Gimli walked over to the dying Orc that had made the sound and grabbed the front of his armour.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," the Dwarf growled.

"He's... dead," the creature choked. My eyes widened in horror and I felt my knees go weak.

"No..." I whispered.

"He took a little tumble off the cliff," the Orc continued.

"You lie!" hissed Legolas, advancing on him. The Orc took his last breath and died. I saw Legolas crouch down and take something from its hand. My pendant.

"No!" I yelled, dashing towards the edge of the cliff. I was about to dive off the rocky edge into the river below, when someone caught me around the waist.

"Rana, no!" Legolas yelled. "You would be killed."

"He might still be alive!" I screamed, thrashing against him, unable to stop the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Rana..." he said softly, and I knew. He didn't believe that Aragorn was alive.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return," I heard Théoden command as he approached us. I sobbed and sank to my knees as Legolas held me. "Leave the dead." The King commanded.

"No!" I yelled. "I can't leave him! Don't make me leave him!" Floods of tears poured uncontrollably from my eyes as Legolas pulled me to my feet.

"Rana, we have to go..."

"Leave me here! Go!" I cried.

"I can't do that," he murmured. I heard the sound of hooves and felt a horse nuzzle my shoulder. Falas had come back.

This only made me cry harder.

Legolas lifted me onto Falas' back and slowly began to lead me away from the cliff.


	23. Loss

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Loss**

 

I entered Helm's Deep in a numb daze. All I could think about was Aragorn... I didn't even get to say goodbye. Fresh tears spilled from my eyes as we entered the gate and Eówyn made her way over to us, undoubtedly searching for Aragorn.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she gasped.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," Théoden replied coldly.

I dismounted from Falas and chocked back a sob as I saw Gimli approach Eówyn.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked.

"He fell," the Dwarf choked. She looked up in shock and met my tear-filled eyes. I shook my head and walked away. I couldn't bear to be around people any more. I couldn't bear any more sympathetic looks... they couldn't begin to understand what I was feeling.

I left the gates and allowed myself to get swept up in the tide of villagers, as they made their way to the safety of the saves. As I reached the entrance to the caverns I broke away from the crowd, and made my way over to a tall stone wall. I slumped against it and slid to the floor, unable to hold myself up anymore. I curled into a tight ball and sobbed into my knees.

I couldn't help blaming myself. Maybe if I hadn't been avoiding him all day, then I would have stayed closer to him in the battle... I might have been able to save him... but I didn't. I had wasted the precious last hours I had with him, all because of a stupid dream.

I sniffed. Crying wouldn't bring him back. But I couldn't help it.

' _Crying isn't a sign of weakness... it's just a sign that you have been strong for too long._ '

The words he had spoken to me in Lothlórien echoed through my mind, warming my heart a little. I looked up, wiping the tears from my face as I watched the endless stream of people make their way into the caves. Then I heard a wail. It was the cry of a child. I searched through the crowd and found her. The little blonde girl could have been no older than five. Her muddy face was streaked with teas as she was jostled along by the crowd. No one looked down. They were all too absorbed in their own lives. Eventually, the child made her way out of the crowd, and stood not far from me, her head whipping back and forth in confusion. I stood and approached her.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly as she turned to look at me.

"I-I c-can't find Mama..." she sobbed. I hushed her.

"Don't worry," I murmured. "She has to be around here somewhere, we'll find her."

The little girl looked at me.

"Did you lose someone too?" she asked. I felt fresh tears prick my eyes as she noticed that I had been crying. I nodded slowly.

"Yes... I lost someone," I whispered.

"What is your name?" the girl asked.

"Rana," I murmured.

"My name is Mya," the child sniffed, rubbing her eyes. I smiled.

"Let's go find your mother," I said softly, lifting her and swinging her onto my shoulders. "Tell me if you see her, alright?"

I began to weave though the crowd, feeling like I had a sense of purpose again. The caves were huge, the walls glistened with moisture and minerals, and enormous columns of stone grew from the floor and ceiling After making my way through the people, Mya suddenly cried out.

"There she is! Mama!" she cried excitedly, pointing in the direction of a woman, she clasped a boy by the hand and was looking around frantically. I approached them and lifted the girl off my shoulders.

"Mya!" the woman cried, embracing her daughter. She then looked up at me. "Thank you." she gasped gratefully, as the little girl hugged her brother. Their mother then looked at my blood-stained clothes. "Have you been fighting?" she asked, I nodded. "Then do you know what is happening?" she asked.

"There is going to be an attack, I know that much," I murmured sadly. The woman was silent for a moment.

"Is there any hope for us?" she whispered. I looked into her eyes. She was terrified. Frightened for the safety of her children, and for the safety of her husband, who was probably either lying dead on a battlefield, or standing somewhere on the walls around us. She did not need to be told that there was little hope.

"There is always hope," I replied with a weak smile. "What is your husband's name? I can go tell him that you are safe."

"Daroth," she replied. I nodded, then crouched down to the children.

"Don't run off anymore, alright?" I murmured, and then turned to leave.

I felt that I needed to keep myself busy, to stop my mind lingering on Aragorn. Although I had lost everything that I held dear, I needed to keep going. Otherwise, there was no point in anything.

' _Just try not to think about him... it will only hurt more if you do..._ ' I repeated to myself.

I climbed a narrow flight of stone steps to the top of the wall, and asked a commander if he knew a man named Daroth. He pointed me to a troubled-looking helmeted man, who stared intently out at the plains. I walked up to him and leant on the wall, looking out at the grasslands.

"Your family is thinking of you," I murmured. He looked down at me in confusion.

"My family?"

"Yes, your children do not deserve to lose the one they love."

"We face battle, I cannot decide my fate," he replied.

"I do not wish to see anyone feel the pain of loss. I will be watching out for you," I smiled what I hoped was a comforting smile. None of the men of Rohan deserved to die, but now that I know this man, I felt that I should prevent his death.

"My Lady-" he began.

"Don't call me that," I sighed. "I'm just another soldier."

"But I beg you; do not throw your life away fro a stranger!"

I smiled weakly and stood up straight, gazing across the plain that stretched ahead of us.

"I have nothing more to lose," I whispered. I turned and walked away, before I could cry again. I needed to find something else to do. My heart ached as the feeling of loss crept back into my mind.

"Open the gate!"

The cry of a guard rang out across the fortress, and I hurried towards the gate, hoping to distract myself from my grief.

A large crowd had gathered, and I could hear nothing over their voices, nor see anything over their heads. I sighed and turned away. Maybe the King would need my help with something...

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way!" Gimli's voice reached me, the loudest I could hear. Curiously I turned back. "I'm gonna kill him!" The Dwarf yelled.

' _Kill who?_ ' I thought, determinedly pushing my way through the crowd. "You are the luckiest, canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli continued. Who was he talking to? I pushed a few people out of the way, catching glimpses of the Dwarf. "Bless you, laddie!" he cried, as I stepped free of the crowd.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat accelerated.

It couldn't be...

"Aragorn?" I whispered, fearful that I was imagining his presence. He looked up from Gimli's enthusiastic embrace. My mind could be fantastical sometimes, but would it go so far as to create an illusion to put me out of my misery? His eyes met mine. His amazing, life-filled eyes. They were so vividly  _real_ that I no longer doubted his presence. I was suddenly drawn to him and I felt myself walking forward slowly as Gimli stepped back.

There was no one between us now. I couldn't bring myself to look away from his eyes as we stared at each other silently.

I ran the last few steps towards him.

And punched his hard in the jaw.

"Don't you  _ever_ make me worry like that again!" I yelled as he staggered backwards. He stared at me in shock as tears welled up in my eyes. He looked at me for a moment, then held out his arms. I ran into them and sobbed into his chest.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured as I shook with relief, rage and happiness all at the same time. He hugged me tightly and I realised that his clothes were soaking, and he had a huge gash in his shoulder. He also stood by a tall bay horse. Brego.

Aragorn pulled back from our embrace and looked me in the eyes.

"Where is Théoden? I need to speak with him," he said softly. I lead him in the direction of the keep. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as we walked, and I nearly bumped into Legolas. He stared at Aragorn in amazement.

" _Le ab-dollen_." (You're late) The elf murmured. I stepped to the side to allow them to speak. "You look terrible," he smiled, looking Aragorn up and down.

Aragorn grinned, and then embraced Legolas. I saw the elf press something into Aragorn's palm, the glint of emerald green told me that it was my pendant; e must have taken it from the Orc.

" _Hannon le_ ," murmured Aragorn, looking down at the jewel, then looking up and meeting my gaze. He then turned and pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the hall. Legolas and I followed close behind as Théoden turned, staring in amazement at Aragorn.

"We must prepare for battle," was the first thing Aragorn said. "A great host marches for Helm's Deep as we speak."

"A great host you say?" Théoden muttered.

"All Isengard is emptied,"

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least," he murmured.

"Ten thousand?" cried the King.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn warned us. Fear churned my stomach.

"Let them come," Théoden challenged as he walked out the door.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and gate from above." He commanded a guard. "No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg."

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad," Gimli informed him as the King boasted about his defences.

"They have been bred to fight, and are not easy to kill," I added.

"I have fought many wars. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's horsed will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." He turned to look at his great fortress.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn cried, and my thoughts instantly flew to the children in the caves.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Théoden growled.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn begged.

"And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

I frowned, surely the fact that I stood there, alongside an elf and a dwarf, proved that the alliances were as strong as ever? All races needed to become one in this war.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn insisted. he must have been desperate, if he was risking getting involved with Gondor.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon.... no, my lord, Aragorn, we are alone," Théoden hissed, as he walked away from us.

He was condemning us all to death.


	24. The Eve of Battle

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Eve of Battle**

 

As Théoden walked away from us, I gently laid a hand on Aragorn's arm.

"You should rest," I murmured. He was clearly exhausted; whatever had happened to him after he had fallen had drained his energy. He shook his head and walked on.

"For goodness sake!" I cried, dashing after him. "You look as if you've been dragged through Mordor backwards!" He turned to look at me, his eyes narrowing. "Please, at least let me dress your wounds." I begged in a softer tone.

"There is no time," he sighed.

We walked on, down towards where the women and children were being ushered into the caves. Legolas and Gimli followed us. Aragorn was scanning the walls above us.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." He murmured, planning a strategy in his mind.

"Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half-alive," Legolas cried from behind us.

"I've already tried..." I muttered under my breath and scowling at my stubborn friend.

"My Lord! Aragorn!" I looked up to see Eówyn dashing towards us. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She complained.

"That is an honourable charge," Aragorn comforted her.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return? What renown is there in that?" she cried.

' _Well, if I survive this, I'm going to be pretty damn hungry..._ ' I thought, ' _I'd probably eat anything, as long as it's not that stew..._ '

"My Lady, a time may come for valour without renown. Who will your people look to in the last defence?" Aragorn asked her.

"Let me stand at your side," she begged. I felt jealousy flare up inside me, but I pushed it down. I had no reason to be jealous of her... I think.

"It is not in my power to command it," he murmured.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted with you." She looked up and her troubled eyes met mine, and I realised the truth in her words. "Because they love you," she looked intently at Aragorn, and my suspicions about her feelings fr him were confirmed. He stared back at her silently for a moment. "I'm sorry," she said, walking past him quickly, and pushing her way past Legolas and myself. I turned to watch her leave as Aragorn walked on. At the entrance to the caves, an old man, laden with baggage fell. I rushed back to help him to his feet, taking his arm, and looked up to see Eówyn taking his other arm. He thanked us and continued into the caves. I turned to walk away, smiling weakly.

"Why does he let you stay and fight?"

Eówyn's question made me turn and I sighed.

"Because," I began, trying to find the right words. "Because it is all I have known really... I've always had to fight." I mumbled.

"Surely he does not want you to fight?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Of course not, but I don't give him a choice, I'll always find a way onto the battlefield... somehow." I smiled a little to myself. "Do not be so eager to run into battle. Have you ever fought in one?" she shook her head in response.

"I have not," she sighed, regretfully.

"They are not the glorious events you are made to believe they are. They are terrifying," I murmured. "When you see men you spoke to just moments ago fall dead by your side, and you know that you could be next. Do not rush into battle naively."

"My Lady!" I turned as the guard called out, although I was not sure whether he was speaking to me or Eówyn. "My Lady, please move into the caves."

He was speaking to me.

"I am not going into the caves," I smiled, then turned back to Eówyn. "I made a promise once, to a friend, that I would not let the world of men fall. Rohan will survive." I then turned and walked away, past the startled guard and towards the armoury.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." I heard Aragorn say somewhere in front of me as I pushed through the crowd of elderly men and young boys.

"Most have seen too many winters," muttered Gimli.

"Or too few," sighed Legolas. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.  _Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer_ menig?" (And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand?)

" _Si beiathar hyn. Amar nâ ned Edoras_." (They have a better chance of defending themselves here than in Edoras) Aragorn tried to comfort him in a calm tone.

" _Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hyn ú-ortheri. Natha daged aen_!" (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!) Hissed the elf. My eyes widened in shock at his lack of hope.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn cried, turning and walked out of the armoury. I thought about following him, but decided against it. Legolas moved forward, as if to go after Aragorn, but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him be, lad. Let him be," The Dwarf murmured. I sighed and looked over at the children being handed weapons. It was physically sickening. I turned and walked out of the armoury. It was dark outside already. I ran one hand through my hair as I watched the inexperience fighters practice some basic skills, skills that would only prolong their lives in battle. I glanced to my side and saw Aragorn sitting on the steps below me. I didn't move towards him, sensing that he needed his space, and instead watched the last trick of men exit the armoury, trying to offer them comforting smiles as they went.

"Give me your sword. What is your name?" Looking up, I saw Aragorn speaking with a young, frightened looking boy.

"Háleth, some of Háma, my lord," The boy replied. I sighed, realising that this was the son of the man I had seen die at the claws of a Warg. "The men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say this is it hopeless." Háleth continued The fear was obvious in his eyes.

Aragorn stood, holding the boy's sword. He swung it through the air experimentally, with a speed that made a faint whistling sound as he swiped at invisible enemies.

"This is a good sword, Háleth, son of Háma," he said, handing back the weapon. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "There is always hope," he murmured.

I smiled to myself as I heard one of the phrases I used most frequently and wrapped my arms around my torso. I winced and looked down in surprise at the dried blood on my hands. I had forgotten about the wound I had received in the battle. I went to examine it, but looked up as Aragorn approached me.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"It's nothing," I muttered, hiding the gash across my side quickly. He frowned, and turned to walk into the now empty armoury. I followed him and approached a table laden with chainmail. I rifled through the clinking shirts until I found something small enough to fit me. The fact that men are bigger than me is so inconvenient when it comes to borrowing armour! I unbelted my leather tunic and pulled it off, grimacing at the sight of the blood that seeped across the front of my shirt.

"Rana?"

"Damn it..." I hissed under my breath as Aragorn rushed to my side and lifted my arm to get a better look at the wound.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing..." I muttered. "Just a scratch," I shrugged him off and pulled the chainmail over my head. He wouldn't let me see to his wound earlier, so he doesn't get to see mine. It was childish, I know, but I was stubborn like that.

Aragorn turned away as I pulled my tunic back over the mail and began belting it up. I sensed he was annoyed at me for being stubborn, but that's what he gets for being stubborn earlier. He began to pull his armour on determinedly and then turned, to find Legolas handing him his sword.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." He apologised softly, and I suddenly felt bad for being rude to Aragorn. I had recently felt what it was like to lose him, I shouldn't be arguing with him on the eve of battle.

" _Ú-moe edhored, Legolas._ " (There is nothing to forgive, Legolas) He smiled, placing his hand on the elf's shoulder.

I turned at the sound of jangling mail and saw Gimli approaching us, as he wrestled with his chainmail shirt.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," he muttered, allowing the short to drop down to its full length. It reached his toes and gather at the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest," he grumbled as I stifled laughter, deciding that he had bigger issues with borrowed armour than I had.

I heard the sound of a horn outside, and for a moment I thought that we were already under attack.

"That is no Orc horn!" cried Legolas, and all four of us dashed outside, making for the gate. We met with Théoden as he rushed from the Keep, just as the gates were opening. I gasped in amazement as an army of elves marched into Helm's Deep.

"How is this possible?" gasped Théoden as they came to a halt before the steps we stood on and a familiar figure stepped forward.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honour that allegiance," Haldir smiled, bowing to the King. I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Elrond as I grinned from ear to ear.

" _Mae govannen, Haldir_!" (Welcome, Haldir!) Aragorn cried, running forward and embracing the elf. "You are most welcome," he murmured.

Haldir turned to us as Legolas moved to his side.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more,"


	25. The Battle for Helm's Deep

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Battle for Helm's Deep**

 

I followed Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli as we went to take our places along the wall.

We made our way past King Théoden, who caught me by the arm. I turned on my heel in surprise to face him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am going to find my place along the wall," I replied calmly, knowing what he was going to say next.

"You should be in the caves,"

"I think not,"

"I insist that you go down to the caves!"

His command startled me, and I shrugged away his hand, while planting my feet firmly on the ground.

"Understand this; I will fight, whether you like it or not. You can either let me stand on the wall with the other soldiers, or I will go and stand outside that gate and protect it until I draw my last breath." I hissed, meeting his determined gaze with narrowed eyes. He sighed, seeing that there was no point in arguing and I turned and walked away quickly, meeting Aragorn's amused gaze with a victorious smile.

Aragorn was to command the elves and soldiers along the section of the wall we were stationed along. He walked away to speak with the elves, as Legolas, Gimli and myself found our places. I bit my lower lip nervously as I saw the approaching lights in the distance.

"They had arrived.

"Argh... you could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled as he hopped around, trying to see over the tall wall. I jumped a little at a sudden flash of lightning, closely accompanied by a rumble of thunder. A storm was coming.

I turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Aragorn approach us. He stood between Legolas and myself and looked at the approaching army with grim determination.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it last the night," The Dwarf sighed.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," murmured Legolas, and I laid a hand on Aragorn's arm.

"Until the very end," I whispered as I looked up at him. He smiled weakly.

"Let's hope they last the night," muttered Gimli.

"We will see the dawn... I know that much," I murmured, turning back towards the Uruk-Hai.

Aragorn stepped away from us and began walking up and down the line of archers that stood behind us.

" _Daer ú-o chyn, Ú-danno i failad a thi; an úben tannatha le failad_." (Show them no mercy! for you shall receive none!) he cried, as I reached for my bow and slotted an arrow into place, just so I was ready. A few droplets of rain splashed my face, and then the downpour started. Below us, the Uruks came to a halt, and a few roared. The rain bounced off their metal armour as they stood, silently surveying us. Aragorn was right; the army before us was at least ten thousand strong. Then the Uruks started thumping their spears up and down in a steady, menacing rhythm.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked, jumping up and down.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas smiled, turning to the Dwarf. I smiled a little at how he could still see the light side of things. Gimli laughed and I raised my eyebrows at the elf. His face was drenched with rain, and I probably didn't look much better. I drew up my bow and pulled the bowstring to my ear, waiting for Aragorn's command.

The tension in the air was as tight as the hundreds of bowstrings that were being simultaneously pulled back. Apparently, the strain was too much for some, as suddenly, an old man released his arrow accidentally. It shot one of the first Uruk-Hai in the neck.

" _Dartho_!" (Hold!) Yelled Aragorn as the Uruk fell forward with a groan.

"Well," I murmured, "look on the bright side. At least he hit something. Now it's only nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine to go." I smiled, picking out an Uruk to be my first kill of the night. The army roared, and began to charge.

" _Hado i philinn_!" (Prepare to fire!) shouted Aragorn over the roars.

" _Hain 'ear di na lanc a nu ranc_!" (Their armour is weak at the neck and under the arms) Legolas murmured, drawing back his own bowstring.

" _Leithio i philinn_!" (Fire!)

I released my bowstring and smirked as I saw the majority of the first line of Uruk-Hai fall below us.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"Enough for me to loose count," I replied, fitting another arrow as more cries of 'Fire!' came from the other walls.

" _Leithio i philinn_!" Commanded Aragorn again and I shot down another enemy.

"Send them to me! Come on!" challenged Gimli, much to my amusement.

" _Pendraid_!" (Ladders!) Aragorn cried and I looked in horror at the structures that were rising towards us.

"Good," growled Gimli.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn yelled behind us as the first ladder made contact with the wall close to me. I ferociously attacked anything that came near me that wasn't a man, elf or dwarf.

"Legolas! Two already!" I heard Gimli cry.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas answered.

So it was a competition then? So childish. I shook my head and smirked as I shoved an Uruk off the wall and tried to push the ladder after it. As I shoved at the ladder, I came face to face with an Uruk. I ducked his swipe and stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to topple backwards; I used his eight to bring down the ladder.

Turning back, I soon found myself lost in the chaos of the battle. I barely heard anything except the yells around me and the thumping of my own frantic heart.

I dodged the blow of an Uruk and dispatched him quickly, just as I heard a yell.

" _Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!_ " (Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!) Aragorn yelled, I turned to see a tall Uruk running towards the wall below me, brandishing a white-hot flame. What was going on?

I saw Legolas pierce him with two arrows, but he didn't stop running.

Then something happened.

All I was are of was noise. The screams of men and elves, and a loud  _bang_. Then I saw fire, and rocks, and suddenly my feet were no longer on solid ground. I yelled as I hurtled downwards. Then I was aware of water. I struggled briefly, trying to find the surface. I was so disorientated. What had just happened?

I broke through the surface with a gasp and looked around. All the sounds I heard were faint, and were muted by the dull ringing in my ears. I realised that I was still clutching my sword. I turned to see a horde of Uruk-Hai charging towards me, and I realised with sickening horror that a large portion of the wall was missing. I struggled to get out of the water, when above me I heard someone cry; 'Aragorn!'

I looked up to see Gimli hurtling through the air... wait... what?

Still utterly confused, I let my survival instincts kick in, which is probably why I ducked as I heard Aragorn command someone to 'Fire!' I watched the rain of arrows fly overhead in a dull daze, and then turned back to see Aragorn charging towards me. I raised my sword and charged at the Uruks with a cry as he approached my side and suddenly, I was in battle once again. The confusion of my fall forgotten. I fought for my life against the creatures until I heard a cry above me.

"Aragorn, fall back to the keep. Get your men out of there!"

It was Théoden.

" _Nan barad_!" (To the Keep!) cried Aragorn. He turned to one of the walls above us. " _Nan barad! Haldir! Nan barad!_ " he called to the elf. "Rana!" he yelled to me, "are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes as I drove my sword into the stomach of an Uruk.

"I'm _fine_!" I cried, "stop worrying!" I thought I was telling him off, but I smiled a little in spite of myself. I turned to run to the steps, noticing Gimli being dragged away from the fight. 

"Haldir!"

I turned at Aragorn's yell to see the elf stagger a little, and then get struck from behind by an Uruk.

"No!" I screamed, fighting my way over to the steps. My path was blocked, but I saw Aragorn run up the steps to Haldir, and catch the elf as he fell. Frantically I fought my way through the Uruks as I saw Aragorn come under attack. He dispatched the Uruks without trouble, and then turned to one that was climbing a ladder. He punched it in the face and then leapt onto the ladder, pushing it away from the wall and falling with it.

"Aragorn what are you  _doing_?" I yelled as he leapt onto several Uruks and began making his way back towards me.

"Quickly, to the gates!" he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the steps. I ran alongside him, dodging Uruks and the bodies beneath our feet. I noticed a particularly large Uruk raise it's blade above a man who cowered on the ground. I broke away from Aragorn's side and raised my sword to defend the soldier. I managed to block the Uruk's blow, barely. The tip of its blade caught my shoulder as I forced the creature back and lopped off its head. I winced a little as I turned and pulled the man to his feet. He was the father of the children I had met earlier. As I frantically tried to remember his name, Aragorn caught my good arm.

"Rana," he gasped. I smiled weakly at the man and allowed myself to be dragged away, just as I remembered the man's name, Daroth.

"That was reckless," Aragorn muttered as we ran. I clutched my shoulder and examined it quickly. It wasn't that bad.

"You would have done the same, I just got there first," I shot back, with a smug smirk. Aragorn just sighed and rolled his eyes.


	26. Forth Eorlingas

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Forth Eorlingas**

 

Aragorn and I ran to the gate and found Théoden clutching his shoulder.

"Hold them!" he commanded the soldiers who were desperately holding the gates shut. Aragorn looked at the door, then back to the king.

"How long do you need?" he asked.

"As long as you can give me," Théoden replied. Aragorn nodded to me and I followed him as he made his way towards a small door.

"Gimli!" he called to the dwarf, who had followed us. he dashed behind me as we quietly slipped through the door. I found myself standing on a narrow rock-ledge beside Aragorn.

We edged our way along the wall, until we reached a corner. Peering out, I could see the causeway, and the Uruk-Hai that were trying to break through the door.

"Oh, come on. We can take them!" muttered Gimli, eagerly wanting to rejoin the battle.

"It's a long way," murmured Aragorn. I stuck my head out to judge the distance; it was just less than two metres wide by my reckoning.

"A  _really_ long way..." I whispered.

"Toss me," mumbled Gimli.

"What?"

"I cannot jump the distance. You'll have to toss me," Gimli muttered. I let him edge past me and Aragorn went to lift him. "Eh... don't tell the elf," he whispered, embarrassed.

"Not a word," Aragorn murmured, and then turned to me. "Ready?" I nodded and swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. With a yell, Aragorn picked up Gimli and threw him onto the causeway. I sprinted a few steps along the narrow ledge and hurled myself at the Uruks with a fierce cry. I began to fight off the ones that were trying to enter the keep, and in their confusion, most of the Uruk-Hai fell off the edge of the causeway. Aragorn leapt across the gap and joined Gimli and myself. From the other side of the door, I could hear the men blocking up the holes the Uruks had made in the gate. Where we going to be shut out?

I pushed this thought from my mind as I ducked to avoid a heavy metal blade, then I kicked the Uruk in the chest, sending it reeling backwards over the edge.

"Aragorn! Rana! Gimli!" I turned at the sound of my name and saw Théoden peering through the last gap in the door. "Get out of there!" he commanded.

' _How_?' I thought, before yelling in surprise as I was caught in a headlock from behind. I looked up at the Uruk and noticed that he had Aragorn's head under his other arm. We simultaneously elbowed the creature in the ribs and as it backed off I turned and punched it in the jaw, just below its helmet.

"Aragorn!"

I looked up to see Legolas throw a rope down to us. Aragorn grabbed Gimli and caught the rope.

"Rana, come on!" he yelled. I cast a glance up at Legolas. He wouldn't be able to pull all three of us up.

"Go!" I cried to Aragorn. "He can't pull us all up! Throw it back down when you're up there!"

The look of horror that spread across his face instantly told me that something was very wrong.

"Rana look out!" he yelled as I felt a heavy object strike the back of my head. I crashed face-first to the ground with an audible groan and lay there, stunned.

' _Get up or you'll be killed, idiot_!'

I listened to my head and rolled over, only to see an Uruk raise it's sword above it's head, ready to bring it crashed down on me. With a startled yelp, I rolled away as it landed where I had been less than a second ago. Then I felt a shooting pain in my leg; looking down I realised that the blade had caught my lower leg, and it was already bleeding. A lot.

I grasped my sword and raised myself into a sitting position as I stabbed the Uruk in the stomach. I bit my lip to push back the white-hot pain as I tried to stand. I stumbled and almost fell, when I felt someone catch me under my arms. I struggled, thinking it was an Uruk.

"Rana. It's just me!" Aragorn cried as he lifted me into his arms and caught the dangling rope. He had come back for me.

"I'm fine, put me down," I muttered, clinging to his neck in spite of myself.

"Really? Right now?" he asked, and I realised that we had already been pulled off the ground by Legolas. I rolled my eyes, and then winced as my leg knocked against the wall. Aragorn clambered over the top of the wall without letting go of me, as all around I could hear cries of, 'Pull back!'

"Fall back! Fall back! They have broken through. The castle is breached. Retreat! Retreat!" someone yelled.

"Put me down! I can walk!" I insisted as Aragorn ran with me to the keep.

"Hurry! Inside. Get them inside!" he yelled, ignoring me and ushering the last of the soldiers into the keep. He then turned to dash inside.

"Put me down. Put me down. Put me  _down_." I continuously insisted as he ran into the hall. Finally, he set me down on a long bench that ran along one wall. He put one hand on my shoulder, before running off to help reinforce the doors.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." I heard Théoden say as I examined the ugly gash that ran along the length of my lower leg. Luckily, the blade hadn't cut any muscle, it just wouldn't stop bleeding. I reached under my chainmail and ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and began to clumsily bind my leg with it, while scowling at the massive slash in my boot.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn yelled, running back from the door.

"Rana, get up before you are used to barricade the doors," I looked up to see Legolas standing over me, with a gentle smile on his face. He pulled me to my feet and steadied me as I staggered a little, then tipped over the bench I had been sitting on and dragged it to the doors.

"Is there no other way for the woman and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-Hai are too many," Gamling - the guard - informed him.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn commanded, taking control of the situation.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Théoden asked, sounding as if he had lost all hope.

For some reason, even though we were trapped, had lost most of the army and were probably going to die the second those doors gave way; I still felt that somehow, there was still hope.

"Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn murmured.

"For death and glory?"

"For Rohan. For your people."

Aragorn's determination raised my spirits a little If this was to be our end, we should go down in a blaze of glory, not cowering in the shadows.

"The sun is rising,"

I turned to see Gimli gazing out one of the high windows. A golden beam of sunlight filtered through, illuminating the room. I glanced over at Aragorn, who was staring out the window.

"Didn't I promise that we would see the dawn?" I murmured softly.

"Yes. Yes!" Théoden had made up his mind. "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

"Yes!" cried Gimli as he rushed off to blow the horn.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Théoden said, turning to Aragorn. I heard a clatter of hooves and realised that the horses were being brought by the few guards that remained.

I spotted Falas and swung myself onto his back.

"Rana!" I turned to see Aragorn astride Brego. He looked at me, and for a moment I thought I saw fear in his eyes. I realised that he was afraid that I would not be able to fight.

"I'm alright," I insisted. "You can't leave me behind."

He nodded and we took our places alongside Théoden on Snowmane.

"Fell deeds awake," said the King. "Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!"

Somewhere in the fortress, I heard a horn blow. The deep, fierce sound seemed to represent our final stand.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden cried, as the doors ahead of us were opened and I drew my sword, before galloping out into the frenzy.

We cleared a path through the Uruks as we rode towards the gates. As we reached the causeway they fell off the sides as they attempted to save themselves from being trampled. I began to hack at the creatures as we pressed onward.

Suddenly, I heard a whinny that sounded far away, yet close at the same time. I turned to see a white horse rearing on top of a high ridge, with a familiar rider on his back, silhouetted by the rising sun.

"Gandalf!" I smiled, seeing another rider appear at his side. Eómer. Suddenly, hundreds, maybe thousands more men appeared on horseback.

"To the King!"

Eómer's cry rang loudly across the battlefield as the riders galloped down the steep slope with Gandalf at their head. The Uruk-Hai frantically tried to reform into some sort of order as the riders bore down on them.

We began to chase the Uruks away as we slaughtered the lingering few. Their numbers were now matched, and we overpowered them with skill. I looked up and frowned in surprise as I saw a forest that had not been standing in the distance during the night. I was certain of it.

"Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" Eómer cried as the Rohirrim formed into a line. I rode to Aragorn's side and watched as the trees groaned and seemed to move as the Uruks passed beneath them. I heard shrieks and realised that the trees were  _doing something._

Trees couldn't kill living creatures... well, unless they fell on them. I shrugged off this mystery and turned to my friends.

I looked over at Aragorn and smiled. We had won.

The Rohirrim began to ride back to Helm's Deep, and I soon found myself within the walls once again.


	27. Aftermath

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Aftermath**

 

As we rode through the gates, I saw that soldiers were already beginning to search for the bodies of their fallen comrades. I dismounted from Falas and gave him a pat.

"Good boy," I murmured, stroking his ears. He still seemed a little frightened after the battle, but he was calming down. "You have done well." I whispered.

I heard a horse walk up to my side and I looked up to see Gandalf and Eómer.

"I see you survived," Gandalf smiled. I nodded.

"I wouldn't if you hadn't arrived. Thank you."

"You have Eómer and his company to thank also," the wizard replied.

"Of course," I murmured, turning to the horseman. "Thank you." I smiled. He removed his helmet.

"Thank you for fighting for the people of Rohan," he said. I nodded my head once as he and Gandalf turned away to help the wounded. A guard came and took Falas from me and I slowly climbed the steps to the upper walls, wincing each time I set my injured leg on the ground.

I picked up the stinking corpses of Uruks and flung them over the wall, separating their bodies from those of our soldiers. So many men had fallen; I almost cried each time I saw the body of a child who had been forced to fight. As I walked on, I began to find men who were injured, and I called the soldiers over to help them. I found one man, who was on the brink of death. I sat by his side, trying to ease his pain as he drew his last breaths.

"Be at peace," I murmured softly as his eyes closed for the last time.

I hated death so much. I hated war. I hated battles. But all were necessary if we were to win the freedom of Middle Earth.

I stood and walked on. Somewhere below me, I noticed Gimli sitting on a pile of Uruk-corpses, looking rather pleased with himself and smoking his pipe. Legolas strutted up to him, pretending to be preoccupied with adjusting his bow.

"Final count, forty two," he said casually.

"Forty two? Oh. That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish prince-ling," Gimli grunted. "I myself am sitting pretty on forty three."

In a movement that was almost too quick to see, I saw Legolas fire an arrow into the Uruk that Gimli was sitting on.

"Forty three," he smiled.

"He was already dead!" cried the dwarf.

"He was twitching,"

"He was twitching because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli said, wiggling his axe, which was embedded in the head of the Uruk, causing it to twitch violently. I shuddered and turned away, only to bump into Aragorn.

"Sit down," he commanded me. I stared at him dumbly, until he lightly pushed my shoulder, and I sat down on the ground.

"Why?" I finally asked. He held up a roll of bandages in answer and I sighed as he gently lifted my injured leg and began to ease my long boot off. I hissed under my breath as I tugged at the torn flesh, but I didn't move, knowing it would only hurt more. Aragorn rolled up the leg of my breeches and I saw him grimace a little at the wound. I looked down at my leg, then quickly looked away again. Blood, blood and more blood. I concentrated on Aragorn's face instead as he carefully cleaned and bandaged the cut.

"There," he murmured, and I looked down to see the clean, fresh bandage hiding the bloody gash. I smiled and then he began to examine my shoulder. I had almost forgotten that I had injured it, after my leg distracted me. I pulled off my leather tunic and chainmail, allowing better access to the injury. I wondered how I must have looked. My shirt was missing a sleeve - as I had used it as a makeshift bandage - and what was left of it was probably soaked in blood. Lovely.

Aragorn began to clean the wound, and then paused.

"What is it?" I asked. He pulled away the town fabric, and I saw that he was staring at one of the long scars that ran down my arm.

"Rana?" he murmured. "Where did you get these scars?"

"Accidents happen," I muttered. He made eye contact with me, pressing for further information. I sighed. "You abandoned me for nine years. I fought in battles. I got injured. You can't protect me from everything." I mumbled defensively. Hopefully he wouldn't find the other scars that ran along my back. Whenever I was forced to take a blow, I normally took it in the shoulder. It was easier to deal with there.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and began to dress the wound. I felt a little hurt, as he had reminded me of the years when he had not been there. I could barely remember why we had parted; all I knew as that I had always regretted it. I looked down at the ground as he began to clean a small cut on my head, which I didn't even remember receiving.

"There," he sighed when he had finished, and put his hand on the back of my head. I still didn't look up at him, but I sensed him moving towards me. Then several things happened at once.

Aragorn moved towards me, to kiss my forehead.

I looked up at him suddenly.

Then our lips collided.

It took me a moment to realise what had happened, then I pulled back quickly.

"S-sorry," I stammered. "I didn't mean to... I-I mean..."

"It's alright," I looked at Aragorn to see that his cheeks were flushing a bright red, matching my own monstrous blush. "It was my fault." He mumbled.

"Actually it was mine," I protested. I saw him grin, and then he moved forward and gently kissed my forehead. He laughed a little as he pulled back, and I found myself laughing too, as I thought of this ridiculous situation.

"It was just an accident," he assured me, tousling my hair. I grumbled and swiped away his hand, just as I heard a guard approach.

"My Lord and Lady," he began. I thought I had told people not call me that? I wasn't even of noble blood! "King Théoden wishes to speak with you, immediately." He finished and then walked away. Aragorn rose and offered me his hand as he helped me to my feet. I staggered a little on my injured leg, but quickly recovered myself as Aragorn caught me around my waist to prevent me falling.

"I'm alright," I insisted, blushing madly as he released me. I pulled my tunic back over my head and he then lead me towards the keep. We walked through the damaged doors to find Théoden, Gandalf, Eómer, Eówyn and several guards standing and talking together. Gimli and Legolas appeared behind us as Théoden turned to us.

"We ride for Isengard with all speed," he said. "Eówyn will lead the people back to Edoras. We need to speak with Saruman."

I nodded. Words definitely needed to be exchanged with the wizard.

 

***

 

Our horses were brought to us, and we rode across the battlefield, and up the steep slope that Gandalf had descended down earlier. As we stood at the top of the ridge, the company looked out to the East, towards Mordor. Storm clouds hung over the black mountains in the distance.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," said Gandalf, as lightning flashed on the horizon. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to behind." I saw the wizard and Aragorn exchange a glance. "All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits somewhere in the wilderness."

My thoughts travelled to Frodo. I hoped that they were alright. The fate of the world rested on their shoulders.


	28. The Floods of Isengard

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Floods of Isengard**

 

Our small party, consisting of Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Eómer, and myself rode through Fangorn Forest towards Isengard. Up ahead, I thought I could hear laughter. As the trees began to thin, I saw a clear area of land ahead, lit by sunlight. As Gandalf emerged, I heard a cry of 'ahaha!'. I eventually emerged from the trees, and my eyes widened as I saw two very familiar Hobbits sitting before us on a large chunk of the stone wall of Isengard. Merry rose to his feet unsteadily, holding his pipe aloft.

"Welcome my Lord, and Lady, to Isengard!" he cried, giving me a glassy-eyed wink. What on earth had he been smoking?

"You young rascals. A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!" Gimli scolded them from where he sat behind Legolas. I could only smile with relief. They were alive.

Pippin seemed to perk up a little and looked at us.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." He said in a slurred voice, and taking a bite out of whatever he was holding.

"Salted pork..." gasped Gimli in disbelief.

"Hobbits..." Gandalf chuckled.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." slurred Merry.

I shook my head disapprovingly as Aragorn and myself moved forward to pick up the Hobbits. I lifted a drunken-looking Merry off the rock and down onto Falas' saddle.

"You shall have to tell me all about your adventures... when you are sober," I muttered, as we followed Gandalf into Isengard.

The entire area was severely flooded, and we had to move cautiously towards the tower of Orthanc, being careful to avoid the floating debris. I nearly jumped out of my skin as a gigantic tree began moving towards us, and I nearly fainted as it began speaking.

"Hooooom, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here locked in his tower," the tree said.

"What is  _that_?" I whispered in Merry's ear.

"Oh, that's just Treebeard. He's an Ent," he replied calmly. Of course... the Ents of Fangorn. Well, he must have been ancient if he referred to Gandalf as 'Young Master Gandalf'.

We began to approach the tower and Aragorn rode forward. "Show yourself!" he commanded, looking up at the massive black stone structure.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned him.

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it," grunted Gimli.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk," Gandalf murmured.

As he spoke, a figure appeared at the very top of the tower, holding a black staff and dressed in white robes. It was Saruman.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" The wizard said to Théoden. Even though he was standing at the very top of the tower, I could still hear his voice as clearly as if he was whispering in my ear.

"We shall have peace..." replied Théoden, and I turned to him in surprise. Saruman was responsible for the near downfall of Rohan! How could they make peace? "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there!" Théoden continued. "We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows... we shall have peace!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't lost his mind.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman dissed him, then turned to Gandalf. "What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess... they key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dúr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!" he cried.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf tried to reason with him.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman held up a dark, glassy stone ball and gazed into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." He warned us. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you Gandalf? You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." He glared down at Aragorn and Aragorn glared back as I hissed under my breath, suddenly angered by the wizard to the point where I was ready to pull out my bow...

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman cried, and I scowled at him.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli grunted, seeming to be the only one who spoke any sense.

"No!" cried Gandalf. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared!"

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman yelled, lifting his staff and directing a bolt of fire at Gandalf. I almost cried out, but saw that it did no damage to our friend, and he emerged unharmed.

"Saruman... your staff is broken!" Gandalf said calmly, and above us, Saruman's staff shattered into tiny pieces. Behind the startled wizard, appeared the greasy man that we had encountered on our arrival at Edoras. Grima Wormtongue.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down." called Théoden.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn were brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Théoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman cried angrily.

"Grima... come down! Be free of him!" Théoden called again.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman yelled.

"No!" protested Grima.

"Get down, cur!" Saruman cried, turning and slapping Grima to the ground.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!" Gandalf asked the wizard again, trying to regain control of the situation.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman replied.

I gasped as I saw Grima rise up behind Saruman and draw a long knife. He stabbed the wizard twice in the back, before Legolas shot him in the heart. Saruman's lifeless body toppled from the tower, and fell down towards us, his white robes billowing around him. I grimaced and turned away as his body became impaled on the spike of a great metal wheel that protruded from the water.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf murmured, as the great wheel began to turn, and Saruman disappeared beneath the water.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees. Wild trees." Treebeard said, and I noticed Pippin dismount from in front of Aragorn and drop down into the water, seeming fixated by something below its surface.

"Pippin!" called Aragorn, as the Hobbit picked up the strange ball that Saruman had been holding and gazed at it.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" commanded Gandalf. Pippin gave him the object and looked up at him sheepishly as Gandalf wrapped it up. The Hobbit then moved back to Brego and Aragorn lifted him back up onto the saddle.

"So..." I sighed. "What now?"

"We return to Edoras. And plan our next movements from there," replied Théoden.


	29. Return to Edoras

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Return to Edoras**

 

 

I stood in the Golden Hall of Meduseld in the evening, freshly washed and clothed in a new shirt and my newly-mended boots. I stood by Aragorn's side, surrounded by hundreds of men and women. Survivors of the battle. Théoden stood before us, holding a goblet that he had just been offered by Eówyn.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He said, holding up the goblet. "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" the people replied.

"Hail..." I whispered, before staring into the depths of my tankard of ale and taking a swig.

Around us, the people began to become absorbed in their celebrations. I went to lean against a pillar as Eómer began to explain a drinking game to Legolas and Gimli.

"Rana!" Eómer called to me. "Are you participating?" I shook my head.

"Not tonight, I can't be bothered with beating you all." I smiled. A few bystanders rolled their eyes; Eómer shrugged and continued explaining the game, I turned away, there was no point in watching right now. It wouldn't get interesting for a while yet. I leant against the pillar, watching the rest of the room. Aragorn stood just on the other side of the pillar, although I didn't think he was aware of my presence. I watched as Eówyn approached him and offered him a goblet.

" _Westû Aragorn, hal._ " she murmured. I frowned a little as I tried to translate her words, but I spoke very little of the ancient language of the Rohirrim and could not place the phrase.

As I watched, Aragorn drank from the goblet, while Eówyn watched him intently. He then smiled a little and walked away. She looked after him as Théoden approached her.

"I am very happy for you. He is an honourable man." The King said softly. I scowled a little, and listened intently.

"You are both honourable men," she replied.

"It was not Théoden of Rohan who led our people to victory." Théoden sighed, looking down, and I felt a pang of sympathy for him. "Ach, don't listen to me. You are young and tonight is for you." He smiled, looking back up at his niece.

I frowned as I felt a burning feeling of jealousy rise up within me. To my knowledge, Aragorn had shown no interest in Eówyn, yet it was already being planned that they were to be together? I supposed that someday, when he is King, he will need a Queen... and she should be of noble blood.

I sighed and turned away, feeling depressed for a reason that I did not understand, but I looked up when I heard Gimli laugh.

"Here, here," he slurred, downing another tankard. "Raar it's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women haha!" he laughed, burping and chugging another drink. I look on disapprovingly, half covering my face with my hand. So this was a drunken Dwarf then? I severely hoped that I would never encounter one again!

"I feel something." Legolas murmured, looking at his hand. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." He looked so concerned that I had to laugh at his innocence. He had been alive for far more than twice my lifetime, yet he had never encountered a mug of ale in his life!

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor..." Gimli slurred then he went very quiet, and toppled backwards off his chair. I rolled my eyes as Legolas looked up.

"Game over," he announced matter-of-factly. I laughed and slung my arm around his shoulder.

"Well done!" I congratulated him, suddenly feeling in the mood to celebrate. He only nodded in response. "How much did you drink?" I asked, starting to walk across the room.

"I... lost count." he replied sheepishly.

"And how do you feel?"

"A little light-headed."

"Well," I sighed, patting him on the back. "It seems like you can hold your drink better than I can."

"Is that good?" he asked.

"You can certainly use it to your advantage!" I laughed, nodding towards the unconscious Gimli, who was being dragged away to the sleeping quarters. I released Legolas, and made my way over to a long table, as I had just seen Merry and Pippin scramble onto it. I smiled and stood beside Aragorn as we watched them begin to dance around the table.

"Oh you can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry,

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown,

You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink them by the flagon,

But the only brew for the brave and true..."

Pippin became distracted from his performance, and for a moment, stared intently at Gandalf.

"Pippin!" cried Merry.

"Comes from the Green Dragon!" they sang in unison again.

I laughed and clapped along with the crowd as the Hobbits bowed and thanked their audience.

"No news of Frodo?" Aragorn murmured softly. I turned to see that he was talking to Gandalf.

"No word. Nothing." The wizard replied sadly. It felt like a stone had just dropped to the bottom of my stomach.

"No news means no bad news." I tried to comfort them, along with myself as I thought of our two friends, somewhere in the wilderness.

"We have time. Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor." Aragorn said.

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked. Aragorn looked at him for a moment.

"What does your heart tell you?" he whispered.

"That Frodo is alive. Yes... yes, he's alive." Gandalf replied with a small smile, I was relieved to find that I also seemed to feel that Frodo and Sam were alive. Somehow, I felt I would know if something had happened to him.

 

***

 

The celebrations continued long into the early hours of the morning, but people gradually became tired, or passed out from over-consumption of ale, and one by one, the people left the Hall of Meduseld or retired to their rooms. I considered going to bed, but felt that I could not sleep. I slowly made my way out of the quieting main hall and towards the room where the Fellowship was staying. I glanced at my bed, but did not feel the need for sleep, so I passed the sleeping forms of Gandalf and the Hobbits, and rolled my eyes at Gimli' snores. I walked through a smaller hall, and noticed Eówyn asleep on a long couch. I passed her by and made my way outside.

It was cold, and the sky was dark. I shivered a little and made my way over to the edge of the wall. I noticed Legolas standing at the edge, with the hood of his cloak cast over his head.

"I see that you have recovered," I mumbled, sitting down beside him with my legs dangling over the edge. I pulled out my pipe and lit it as I looked up at the sky. Footsteps sounded behind me, but I did not turn. Aragorn approached us and stood between Legolas and myself.

"Does the sky seem... different to you?" I asked softly, looking up into the darkness.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice." Legolas murmured; he then turned to Aragorn. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

We were silent for a moment, and I processed Legolas' ominous message. If Sauron's eye was moving, was it towards us, or away from us? I sighed softly and blew smoke from my mouth, and then emptied my pipe onto the ground below. Then I heard Legolas turn suddenly.

"He is here!" he hissed.


	30. The Palantir

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Thirty: The Palantir**

 

"He is here!"

Legolas and Aragorn immediately turned and sprinted away.

"What?" I asked, scrambling to my feet and pursuing them. "Wait!" I yelled, dashing through the halls and seeing Aragorn burst into our room ahead of me.

"Help! Gandalf! Help!" I heard Merry shout as I entered the room, "Help him!"

I looked on in horror as I saw Pippin struggling with the Palantir. His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth opened in silent screams as the stone in his hand appeared to be wreathed in fire. Aragorn leapt forward and grabbed it out of Pippin's hands.

"Aragorn!" I cried as I saw him sink to his knees as he struggled. I ran to him and tried to push the stone out of his hands, but somehow it became affixed to my own palms! I screamed in pain as the red-hot stone burnt my hands, and then I felt the burning, unbearable pain in my head. I screamed more as I saw fire and it only became worse. I tried to close my eyes to shut out the fire, but that only made it clearer. Then the pain reached an unbearable point, where I thought I was going to die. A great eye, wreathed with fire flashed in my mind and I knew it was him. I tried to make him go away, but he continued to torture me. It felt like my skull had been put in a vice, and someone was tightening it.

Suddenly, the pressure was released and the pain began to subside.

"Rana? Rana!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Aragorn crouching over me. It took me a moment to get my bearings.

"Why am I on the floor?" I whispered hoarsely. Aragorn gently brushed my hair out of my eyes and I started to try and sit up.

"Careful," Aragorn murmured, as I clutched my head.

"Ow..." I whispered as he steadied me. It felt like the pain was starting to come back... but that was impossible, I had dropped the Palantir. I tried to stand, and Aragorn held me by my shoulders as I continued to hold my head.

"Rana?" Aragorn sounded concerned as I staggered. The room began to spin as I tried to focus on his face.

"Aragorn?" I whispered fearfully as my legs began to give way beneath me.

Everything span, and then everything went black.

"Aragorn..."

 

_***Aragorn's Point of View***_

 

"Aragorn..."

Rana whispered my name faintly, and then she seemed to collapse into my arms.

"Gandalf!" I cried, catching her limp body and gently laying her on her ground. The wizard rushed over from where he had been tending to Pippin. He laid his hand on Rana's forehead as I looked on, frustrated at how powerless I was to help.

"Her mind is in turmoil..." he murmured, and then he went quiet and seemed to concentrate on her. "Sauron tried to use her to get to you."

"Why? How?" I asked in confusion.

"He fears you Aragorn, and without meaning to, she revealed that she had a close bond with you, and exposed the weakest point of her mind."

He sat back from Rana and lifted his hand from her face as her ragged breathing became even again. "By instantly trying to save you from the Palantir, she left her weakness open to attack from Sauron."

"What weakness?" I asked, looking up at the wizard.

"That she would give her life for you without a second thought."

I sighed and wordlessly lifted her into my arms. I set her down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her.

"Is she alright?"

I turned to see Legolas at my side, looking at Rana. I nodded as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder, and then walked away.

I quietly pondered over what Gandalf had told me, would she really do that? Of course, I would give my life to keep her safe, but I had never considered that she would do the same. I sighed and crouched at her bedside and brushed her fringe out of her face. As I did so, Rana's eyes flickered open and for a moment I was lost in her emerald green depths.

"Aragorn?" she whispered in confusion. "What happened?"

"You passed out." I murmured. "Try to sleep."

Rana nodded and obligingly laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. She was asleep within moments.

 

_***Rana's Point of View***_

 

_I was in pain again. For a moment, all I could see was fire, and then the eye appeared._

_"Leave me alone!" I cried, slumping to the ground and clutching my head. I could hear a voice hissing something, and I looked up to find the eye was even closer. I could see nothing but the fire that surrounded it, but I could tell it was doing something._

_"He will die..." it hissed and images of Aragorn in pain flashed in my mind._

_"No! Leave him alone!"_

I sat bolt upright and gasped for air. My head ached, and when I put my hands to my face I realised that they were slick with sweat, and tears were streamed down my cheeks.

"Rana?"

I looked over to see Aragorn sitting up in bed across the room from me. He stood and walked over, and before I knew it I was caught in his embrace.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just... just a nightmare..." I gasped as I regulated my breathing. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I stared back, trying to convince myself that he was alright; it had only been a dream.

I realised that I was shivering a little, possibly from shock. Aragorn urged me to lie down, and pulled more blankets over me.

"It's alright; just try not to think about it," he murmured. I nodded and curled into a ball on my side. Aragorn gently took my hand in his as I closed my eyes, and tried to hold the image of his face, to keep my mind away from thoughts of fire and the eye...

_I opened my eyes reluctantly; half expecting to feel pain again, but instead I felt a pleasant, drifting sensation. I seemed to be surrounded by a pale mist, but it did not seem threatening, more so calming. I looked down and noticed something on my hand, something that shouldn't have been there. A ring. I instantly recognised its design; it was the Ring of Barahir. The ring Aragorn wore. What was it doing on my hand? I stared at it in confusion, before looking up to search for someone, or something that would maybe help me realise what was going on. A faint shadow caught my eye, and I made my way towards it. As I got closer, it appeared to be a hooded figure, but as I drew closer yet, they began to move away. I began to follow them, but they image was fading, and the mist was starting to disappear..._

I blinked awake as sunlight streamed through a window in one corner of the room. At least I knew it was morning. During the confusion of the previous night, I had lost all track of time. I turned a little, and saw Aragorn, still holding my hand and slumped against my bed. For a moment I panicked, before realising that he was just asleep. He must have stayed there for the entire night..

Nobody else seemed to be awake, but Gandalf's bed was empty. I gently slipped my hand out of Aragorn's and stepped out of bed, draping a blanket over his shoulders as I did so. I carefully picked my way across the room, until I reached the hall, where I found the wizard pacing up and down.

"Gandalf?" I whispered, worried that I would be interrupting his thoughts.

"Ah, Rana! You're awake!"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around my torso as he approached me.

"Rana, I need to speak with you, about the Palantir," he began, but paused as he must have seen the look of fear that flashed across my face. "What did you see?" he asked. I hesitated before speaking.

"I saw fire... and an eye... I saw Sauron." I whispered.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"No... but I had this dream..."

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, pressing for more information.

"Is it possible for Sauron to... still be in my head?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The connection between your minds was severed when you dropped the Palantir, although he may have implanted some information in your mind, which would explain any nightmares." I nodded, and didn't say anything about my other dream. Maybe I should ask Aragorn about it? After all, he is the owner of the Ring of Barahir...

"Is there anything else?" Gandalf asked.

"No," I replied, feeling like I was lying, but my dream had nothing to do with the Palantir.

"Rana." I turned to see Aragorn dash across the hall towards me, closely followed by Legolas and Gimli. He hugged me tightly when he reached me.

"I'm alright!" I half-laughed. "Honestly, I'm fine!"

Aragorn released me and smiled a little.

"I was worried about you." He murmured.

"I'm alright... it was just a nightmare and a little shock... that's al."

I heard footsteps and turned as Merry and Pippin walked in, followed by Théoden a few minutes later.

"Gandalf, what happened last night?" The King asked as I shuddered a little.

"An interaction with the enemy," the wizard replied.

"What?"

"Young Peregrin here," Gandalf continued, nodding at Pippin, "had a rather unpleasant encounter with The Dark Lord."

"What did he say? Did he reveal anything to Sauron?" Théoden asked frantically. Gandalf sighed.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Somewhere behind us, Gimli sighed with relief. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." I bit my lower lip nervously, and my promise to Boromir ran through my mind. I could not let Gondor fall! "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth." He nodded at Aragorn before continuing. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a Kind return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are it Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me! Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Théoden asked angrily.

"I will go!" Aragorn and I cried in unison, and then looked at each other and I shrugged. I had to do whatever I could to keep my promise.

"No!" countered Gandalf.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn argued.

Gandalf approached Aragorn and began to talk quietly to him.

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." He turned away from us and once again spoke to the rest of the room. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." He turned to look at Pippin. "And I won't be going alone."


	31. The Beacons of Minas Tirith

**Journey's End**

**Chapter Thirty-One: The Beacons of Minas Tirith**

 

I stood outside the Golden Hall of Meduseld, watching Gandalf drag an unwilling Pippin towards the stables.

"Of all the Hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf grumbled. Merry dashed along behind, talking quietly with Pippin. I sighed as they disappeared. Suddenly, I felt a had on my shoulder. I wheeled around and grabbed the throat of my attacker, before realising it was only Aragorn.

"Aragorn..." I breathed, letting my hand drop.

"Who else did you expect?" He asked. I frowned and defensively wrapped my arms around myself.

"I don't know... just don't sneak up on me like that..." I muttered. I had been feeling edgy ever since my encounter with the Palantir.

"I wasn't sneaking,"

"I know!" I snapped, sounding harsher than I intended. I saw hurt flicker across Aragorn's face and I instantly regretted my sharp remark. "I'm sorry." I murmured. "I'm just... not feeling myself."

"It's alright," Aragorn comforted me, slipping an arm around my shoulders. I blushed as I found myself leaning against him. Shadowfax galloped out of the stables ahead of us, carrying Gandalf and Pippin, Merry ran along behind. He dashed towards a watchtower as Pippin called after him.

"Merry!" Aragorn cried, leaving my side and running up the steps after the Hobbit. I followed, but remained on the ground.

"He's always followed me everywhere I went since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out," I heard Merry say fondly. I smiled, realising that it sounded a lot like Aragorn and myself when we were younger. I was always the one who was in trouble. "Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam." Merry sighed sadly above me.

"One thing I've learn about Hobbits: they are a most hardy folk." Aragorn murmured.

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took!" Merry laughed, watching the white horse gallop away into the distance.

With a sigh, I turned away and began walking towards the stables, feeling that I should check on Falas. I let myself into his stable while he was busy eating and began to run my hands over his back and legs. He needed to be fit if we were to ride for Gondor soon. If the beacons were lit, I intended to leave, whether the Rohirrim were going or not. I had a promise to keep. Giving Falas a pat on the flank, I turned to leave, but noticed Brego pawing the ground in his stable. I curiously approached the horse and smiled a little as he looked up to watch me. I realised that this horse was probably the reason that Aragorn had returned, back at Helm's Deep. I scratched his forehead gently and stoked his muzzle.

" _Mae carnen, Brego, hannon le..._ " (Well done, Brego, thank you.) I murmured softly.

 

***

 

One afternoon, a few days after Pippin had left; I walked outside, carrying two bowls of soup as I searched for Aragorn. I smiled as I saw him sitting on a flight of steps. He had barely moved from that spot for several days, as it was one of the only places around the hall that gave a good view of the nearest beacon. He smiled as I approached and handed him the bowl.

"No sign?" I murmured, nodding towards the beacon, even though the answer was obvious.

"None," he sighed as I picked up my spoon and began to eat.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Gandalf will think of something." I comforted him. "We still have time."

He nodded and we ate in silence for a while as the people of Edoras got on with their lives around us. I set my bowl down and cast a wistful glance up at the unlit beacon on the mountainside. We still had time, but not much. I stared down at the ground and sighed as I worried about how I would be able to stop Gondor from falling. I was only one person...

' _No! You can't think like that!_ ' I told myself. ' _You have to believe that one person can make a difference! If they couldn't then there would be no point in believing in Frodo, or Gandalf... or Aragorn..._ '

As I thought of Aragorn, I found myself being reminded of my dream, in which I wore the Ring of Barahir. I glanced down at Aragorn's hand and saw the complex design of the ring as it rested upon his finger, For some reason, I couldn't muster the courage to ask him about it, which was strange, as I hardly ever found something that I couldn't talk to him about...

The clatter of something hitting the ground caught my attention and I turned to see Aragorn discard his bowl and spring to his feet.

"What is it?" I asked. He turned and sprinted away. "Wait!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet as a flame in the distance caught my eye. The beacons were lit.

Aragorn dashed ahead of me, and burst through the doors of the hall. I forced myself to run faster to catch him.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He cried, still running. "Gondor calls for aid." He gasped breathelessly, coming to a halt before Théoden and several of his guards, along with Eómer. I panted at his side after my sprint. There was a pause as Théoden processed this information.

"And Rohan will answer!" He decided. "Muster the Rohirrim."

As a guard ran outside and began ringing a bell, I ran to my room, where I had already laid out my weapons and everything else I would need for travelling. I quickly fastened my cloak and belted my sheathed sword to my side, and then walked briskly outside, where people where already in full armour and on horseback. I quickened my pace as I made my way into the stables and went to fetch Falas' saddle. I bumped into Aragorn and found myself smiling eagerly. Over the past few days, I had been severely bored. It was exciting to be on the move again.

I weaved my way through men and horses, and nodded politely to Eówyn as I saw her tacking up her own horse. I let myself into Falas' stable and quickly slipped his bridle over his head, and placed his saddle on his back.

"We're on the move again..." I murmured to him as I attached blankets and other things I would need to his saddle. "Good boy." I sighed, patting his flank and leading him out of the stable. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aragorn speaking with Eówyn beside their horses. He lifted a blanket on her saddle to reveal a sword, and she snatched it back down quickly, before turning and saying something that I didn't hear, but Aragorn turned away uneasily and lead Brego towards me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He only shook his head as we made our way through Edoras under the darkening sky

"We ride out at dawn," he murmured as we let the horses graze.

"Then what was the point in getting ready now?" I asked in a frustrated manner. Every second lost meant defeat at Gondor was more likely. Aragorn glanced at me with an amused expression.

"Are you really willing to wake up before dawn to prepare for war?" I scowled and kicked the dirt at my feet, knowing he was right.

"We should probably get some rest, " I sighed, tying Falas' reigns into a loose knot so he wouldn't step on them and then patted his flank as he ambled off. Most people seemed to be leaving their horses outside, so I assumed he would be fine. Aragorn did the same for Brego and we walked back to the hall together.


End file.
